


Oh My Papa

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Future, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-05
Updated: 2007-03-11
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: #20 of "The Sunshine Files".  A fundraiser to help the clinic and more fun with fathers.  This begins where NY, NY leaves off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Christmas dinner, 2015

"Do we have mommies?"

The family held their collective breath as Brian stopped carving and calmly addressed Briana.

"Squirt, the answer to your question is very complicated. Can we explain it to you and Patrick at another time?" Briana appeared to consider her Dada's words carefully.

"What's 'cop-a-clated'?

"Something jumbled up." 

Briana leaned over to whisper into Patrick's ear. He nodded, apparently agreeing with his younger cousin.

"Oh. Okay, Dada."

Christmas dinner continued with no further interruptions or questions.

*****

February 13, 2016

"Dada, it's Valentine's Day tomorrow," Briana said to her dada very slowly, enunciating all her words carefully. She was going to be four in a couple of months and she desperately wanted to be treated like a big girl.

"Is it now? And what does that mean?"

"It meeens," Briana exaggerated the word in exasperation. "You hafta give the people you love a card and candy and flowers, lots of flowers."

"Oh, I had no idea."

"Dada! You give me and Daddy lots of candy and flowers and cards last Valentine."

"I did?"

"Yes, Dada."

"So I guess that means I should do it again this year."

"Yes, Dada, but..." Briana's face was screwed up with concentration as she tried to formulate her next question.

"What is it, Squirt?" Brian was lounging on the sofa in their living room. A fire was crackling softly in the background. Justin was out on the porch, painting. His "Old Masters" show was in full swing and it had garnered several special commissions.

Bree climbed into her Dada's lap.

"Dada, me and Patrick have no mommies to give cards and candy and flowers to. Why?"

Brian was dreading this 'talk' that he knew he had only postponed on Christmas. Bree was certainly her father's child. Once she had something in her head, nothing was going to get it out until she was satisfied. Justin and Brian decided to be honest with Bree as did John and Bobby. Patrick took the news well. Being exposed to many different families at school made the explanation go easier, that and the fact that Patrick was older and appeared to have inherited his father's gentle wisdom and common sense. Patrick embraced Rachel but still called her 'aunt'.

"Bree, remember last year when you and I took a long walk in the woods and we saw a mama deer having a baby?"

"Yes, Dada. I 'remebber'. It was yucky but the baby was so cute."

"Do you remember what I said … that mommies are ladies?"

"Yes. Boys can't have babies."

"That's right. Only girls can have babies." Brian punctuated his statement with a kiss to Bree's little nose. "Only grown up girls and only when they're ready and able to take care of them."

"Like Patrick taking care of Beau?"

"Something like that. Daddy and I are boys, so a very special lady helped us have you."

"So I don't have a real mommy?"

"No." Brian was beginning to become sad at the thought that his daughter might feel deprived at not having a 'real' mommy.

"But Gus has two mommies and a dada."

"Aunt Lindsay is Gus' real mommy."

"Auntie Mel?"

"Mel is JR's real mommy." Briana's expression made Brian want to laugh out loud. Her little eyebrows were raised high into her forehead and her little mouth had taken on the shape of an 'o.' 

"Cop-a-clated?"

"Very." Brian could see the wheels turning in Bree's head as if her own little gerbil was working on overdrive. Then she reached up to pat Brian's hair.

"Daddy's my real daddy," Bree said as a statement of fact and Brian's heart fell into his stomach. Now he knew how Melanie felt for all those years, never really blood to Gus. Brian couldn't help the tears that began to well up in his eyes.

"You Gus' real daddy?"

"Yes, Squirt." Briana tugged gently on Brian's hair as if she understood why his hair and eyes matched Gus and that her own matched her daddy's.

"But you MY Dada," Bree said emphasizing the word 'my.'

"Yes, Squirt, I'm your dada."

"And the special lady?"

"A very, very special lady who knew how much your daddy and I wanted to have you. She gave birth to you so we could love you for all time." The tears started to flow down Brian's face; he couldn't stop them. Briana had the power to take away his soul. Bree looked into her Dada's face as if she knew.

"No cry, Dada, you my Dada. I love you, you the bestest dada." Bree threw her little arms around her Dada's neck to give him a hug. "I love you, Dada. Mine!"

"Yours, Squirt. All yours." Father and daughter hugged as if their lives depended on it and for Brian it did.

"But Dada?"

"Yes, Squirt?" Brian managed to squeak out through his tears, leaning back to see Bree's face.

"I share you with Gus."

"Thank you, Squirt," Brian said with a big sigh; his heart felt normal again.

*****

February 14, 2016

"Tell me again why we're doing this," Brian demanded as he adjusted his tie.

"Because it's Valentine's Day and Bree and I want to take you out to dinner," Justin explained.

"Yes, Dada," Bree said nodding her head from where she sat on their big bed.

"This was your idea, Squirt?" Brian asked.

Bree nodded again. "Special, for my bestest Dada."

Brian smiled. He couldn't help himself. Since their talk about mommies Bree had been most solicitous with him. It was like she understood Brian's pain at not being her real father and wanted to assure him that it didn't matter and that she loved him more than ever.

Bree was wearing her new red velvet dress with the little white lace collar. She looked like a little princess out of a Victorian movie. She was sitting primly atop the big bed with her little patent leather mary janes sticking out in front of her. She smiled at her fathers. "Pretty," she said as she surveyed each of them.

"I think we just received the Squirt seal of approval," Brian chuckled.

"Then let's get this show on the road," Justin replied as he scooped Bree off the bed amid giggles of pleasure from the little blonde.

Some time later following the drive to Pittsburgh they walked into Pappagano's and were greeted by Alberto. "Bona sera, gentlemen, so good to have you here for this special occasion."

"Special," Bree said from her Dada's arms. He had carried her so that her shiny new shoes wouldn't get any marks from salt or snow.

"And we have a very special table for three," Alberto smiled. "Follow me, please."

They made their way to their table. Alberto had the table ready for three including Bree's booster seat. Brian took off her coat and set her down at her place.

"You look like a little Valentine yourself," Alberto smiled at her.

"Thank you," she said with a coquettish bat of her lashes.

"She is quite the little temptress, that one," Alberto laughed.

"Don't we know it," Justin said as he handed their coats and Bree's to Alberto.

"Enjoy, gentlemen and lady," Alberto said as he hurried away.

They enjoyed a leisurely dinner with each of them ordering their favorite things. Bree giggled and watched her fathers hold hands across the table. Each smile from the little girl warmed the hearts of her fathers. They ordered a gelato for Bree, coffee for Brian and mile high chocolate cake for Justin. They were just polishing off dessert when a familiar pair walked by.

Bree looked up and called, "Gamma Susan!"

The woman stopped and moved over to their table. "How's my favorite little girl?" Susan said leaning down to kiss Briana's cheek.

"Goood," Bree smiled.

"Brian, Justin, good to see you again." She gave Justin a surreptitious wink.

"Who that?" Bree asked as she saw the man scowling at them from a table away.

"That's Grampa Craig," Justin said. "Don't mind him, Bree. He's an old grump."

"Grumpy Grampa," Bree giggled and waved at Craig.

Craig glowered some more and said pointedly, "Susan!"

Susan ignored him and explained that they were out for a Valentine's dinner. Justin said they had been doing the same, but had come early so they could get Bree back home by her bedtime.

"Susan," Craig said ominously.

Briana studied the man and then smiled at him. She batted her baby blues and Craig looked away. Bree frowned and then waved at him again.

"Susan!" he said more forcefully.

"I better go," Susan said with a smile. She kissed Briana's cheek and wished the boys Happy Valentine's Day. She walked over to join Craig who grabbed her elbow and steered her to their table.

They all sat back down and Briana turned to watch the couple walk away. 

"Why Grampa Craig grumpy?" she asked not being used to people who didn't smile back at her when she smiled at them.

"He's not a happy man," Justin said as Brian signed the check and they stood up to leave.

"Oh," Bree said with a frown. 

Brian picked her up and she looked over his shoulder as they walked towards the front of the restaurant. Bree spotted Grampa Craig and waved at him using her best smile. The smile broadened as she thought she saw a bit of a smile play across the man's lips. She knew she could win anybody over.

"That child is the biggest flirt," Craig said as his son and granddaughter disappeared into the foyer of the restaurant.

"She's a very sweet little girl," Susan declared.

"And when did you become Grandma Susan?"

"When I visited them in New York."

"You what!?"

Brian put Bree's coat on and picked her up.

"When did Susan gain the title of Gramma?" he asked Justin as they went out to get their car.

"Oh, I don't think I told you that she visited us in New York," Justin replied batting his own baby blues at his husband.

"No, I don't think you did," Brian said with a frown. "What are you two cooking up?"

"Me! Nothing! Nothing at all." He had trouble keeping the smile from his face all the way home.

*****

"You're looking awfully pleased with your self, Sunshine, now spill," Brian snarked as they were basking in the afterglow of a marathon session of sex and loving. Of course, Brian Kinney never basks, but we won't remind him of that fact.

They had gotten back to the cottage around eight. Briana's full tummy and all of her exhaustive flirting made the toddler very sleepy. Her fathers had barely gotten her strapped into her safety seat when Bree was out for the count. She never stirred as Brian carried her into the cottage, took off her hat, coat and gloves and began preparing her for bed. Carefully, Brian removed Bree's red velvet dress and her tights. He placed a kiss to each tiny foot, Bree sighed contentedly in her sleep. Brian put on her warm pajamas then covered Bree up in her blankets and quilt. Gently Brian swiped at his daughter's fine blond hair; his baby was growing up. Soon there would be no more family showers, no more giving his baby baths and no more of Brian Kinney parading around naked. Bree would be picking out her own clothes soon, and combing her own hair. Briana looked so peaceful and happy. Brian liked to think he was a part of making her so. It saddened him knowing Bree had to grow up and it also made him proud. Shaking his head at his conundrum, Brian leaned down to kiss his little sleeping angel's head then he left her room to go in search of his other angel.

Brian walked into the master bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks. There on the bed, surrounded by rose petals, holding a huge bowl of small succulent fruit and wearing ONLY a big red ribbon tied around his waist was Brian's other angel or perhaps, devil. Brian had no other recourse, no choice in the matter. Brian pounced!

"I guess I am a little pleased with myself," Justin said smugly as he popped another grape into his mouth. Brian quickly grasped his lover by the nape of the neck then pulled him in for a long, sweet, grape and Sunshine flavored kiss.

"And you have every right to be. I am so well fucked," Brian exclaimed as he flopped back onto the bed.

"So am I," Justin replied as his took a strawberry out of the bowl and bit into it. Then he painted the juice onto Brian's kiss swollen lips. The lovers kissed and teased then held each other tightly. After a while, Brian broke the silence.

"There is something else, isn't there, Justin?" Justin may have always been so onto Brian but that worked in reverse too.

"Nothing bad, Bri, I promise."

"So spill."

"Susan and I have been consulting."

"Consulting? On what, wallpaper patterns?"

"No, you asshole, on the wedding. Specifically, on how we can get Craig to walk Molly down the aisle."

"But I thought Molly wants you to do that."

"She does, but she really wants her dad to do it. It would make her happy and she hasn't always been happy." Justin sighed. Even though Molly was very young at the time of the bashing, Justin's mood swings and almost violent behavior, had frightened his sister. Craig wasn't there for her and Jennifer had her hands full with Justin. Molly had to cope with a lot of it on her own. "I want this to be the happiest day of her life," Justin said softly.

"I know you do, Sunshine. Can I help in any way?"

"Um, no, I don't think it would be a good idea." Brian leaned his head down to see Justin's face. Justin was embarrassed.

"Hmm, I get the picture. It's bad enough the asshole has to come to terms with his fag son walking his daughter, the bride, down the aisle. Having the fag's lover in his face won't help the situation."

"Brian, you didn't have to put it quite that way."

"I know, Sunshine, but it's the truth and using fancy words won't change anything. I'm not trying to be mean or hostile, I'm just trying to be real about this. You and Susan have your work cut out for you. And I meant it when I said I'd help. Even if that help means I don't go to the wedding."

"No, Brian, you have to be there. Molly loves you. It would break her heart if you weren't there and how would I explain it to Bree. She's had her heart set on being the flower girl and you escorting Muñequita. We have almost a year to figure this out. We'll find a way."

Brian heard the determination in Justin's voice.

"Craig Taylor will never know what hit him," Brian murmured as he squeezed a small orange wedge letting the juice dribble onto Justin's chest. "Craig doesn't stand a chance." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

After the holidays, Hunter approached Brian and Kinnetik regarding a fundraising event for the Jason Kemp Clinic and Drop-In Center. The center had celebrated its third anniversary and the theater and bowling alley were about to celebrate their second. Hunter thought a big fundraiser would help to make the clinic more self sufficient and perhaps garner steady backers, other than Brian Kinney, of course.

"Hunter, I'm really not sure about this," Lacy whined. Kinnetik had sent a photographer to the clinic to photograph it, the theater and the bowling alley. And to photograph some of Hunter's success stories. Frank, Hunter's very first lost boy was now in college working toward a degree in computer science. He and his father both agreed to take part in the fundraiser. At first Lacy was excited to be involved in the festivities until she learned about the photographer. 

"What's the big deal, Lacy? It's only a few pictures and maybe it'll help other kids," Hunter pleaded. "Lacy, you've come so far since we first met. You have a steady job, you've just about finished high school and PIFA is very interested in you. You've really turned your life around. You, Frank and all of our kids are the Center. Please, Lacy, I'd really like you be a part of this. You don't have to say anything or be interviewed, just stand with me, Frank and Karen."

Hunter turned the old puppy dog eyes on Lacy and she caved. The photographer came away with several great photos. 

*****

"Hello?"

"Debbie, is that you?"

"Who wants to know?"

"It's me Deb, Danny."

"Danny?! Well, how the fuck are you? Where are you?"

"I'm well, and I'm here."

"Here? Where here? The Pitts here?"

"Yes, I'm staying at the Plaza."

"Business or pleasure?"

"A little of both, I imagine. I'm here for the fundraiser."

"Fundraiser, what fundraiser?"

"For the Jason Kemp clinic. My agent was contacted by a Brian Kinney."

"That little asshole, wait till I get my hands on him. I'll rip his other ball off."

"Whoaaaa! Hold on now, Deb. Brian had an idea you'd respond that way."

"He did, did he...."

"Debbie, honey, Brian called my agent to request that I don't come."

"What? I don't understand."

"Look, a general call went out to most of the agents in the business who handle the top drag queens on both coasts. Everyone in the business knows about this fundraiser and its connection with Rage. But Brian was also aware of the tension it might cause if I attended so he called asking if I would skip it."

"So why are you here?"

"I know how we left it, Deb, but I'm not getting any younger. I know about Hunter and about JR. They're my grandchildren too. I promise not to interfere but I'd really like to meet them."

"I don't know."

"Hunter's a big boy, I'm sure he'd get a kick out of knowing me."

"That's for sure. But JR's so young..."

"I just want to see her; I don't have to talk to her. And I'll go through her mother, if it'll make you happy. I won't do anything without JR's parents' permission."

"Okay. Danny, are you really all right?"

"I am, I swear, and you?"

"So much has happened since you were here."

"I heard about Vic. He was always such a sweet boy."

"Yeah...and I'm married now."

"Married!"

"Yup, to a cop, well, retired cop, so you better not fuck with my family!"

"I promise, Debbie, I promise. I read all about Hunter's clinic, and what he's doing for the community, I just want to help if I can. Divina Devore does have very generous fans."

"Okay, okay."

"Deb, would it be all right if we met for lunch? Just you and me. Maybe you can show me pictures of the children."

"I'm not sure..."

"Please, Debbie, I've missed so much. Let me share just a little of it."

"All right, maybe tomorrow. But not at the diner!"

"Deborah Jane! Tell me you do not still work at that greasy spoon?"

"Not as much as I used to but I pull a shift or two. It keeps me young and sometimes the kids need me."

"Earth mother, that's what you are. Why don't I arrange for lunch here? The Plaza has a very nice restaurant. Say about one?"

"Fine but you better not try anything, I'm a happily married woman."

"Sweetheart, the only thing I'd try, is your wig, or maybe you can try one of mine!"

"Danny, this is me hanging up now."

"Until tomorrow then." 

"Tomorrow."

*****

"Justin." Susan entered the Sidney Bloom gallery and spotted her step-son immediately. A national art magazine had sent a reporter and photographer to interview Justin. The 'Old Masters' show was very popular and would go to New York in the Spring. Sidney had plans to take it across the country after New York.

"Hi, Susan," Justin greeted his stepmother with a sunny smile.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No, not at all. We're done and I need a break. My cheeks hurt from all the smiling I've been doing," Justin snickered. "Let's go into Sidney's office."

"Are you sure we won't be in the way?"

"No, Sidney's out on a buying junket. Lindsay's doing her selling thing; we'll be fine." Justin escorted Susan into the office and offered coffee.

"Justin, do you have the journals on Kinney and Patrick? I never had the chance to see them."

"I leave a copy here with Sidney," Justin said as he went straight for the journals on the shelf.

"Why do you keep a copy here?"

"I have a copy at home; the original journal pages are kept in a bank vault. We've amassed so much stuff on Kinney and Patrick, the books are too heavy and cumbersome to lug around. We're putting copies of everything on the computer but it's a slow process. And we keep finding more information. We consult the journals regularly, especially when we find a new Kinney or Patrick art piece."

"This is all fascinating, Justin," Susan exclaimed as she skimmed through the first binder. "You know, when John Patrick Taylor arrived in town, your father began his own research into your family tree. You're not directly related to Patrick Taylor in spite of the resemblance. Patrick's father had another family after Patrick left the country. Patrick's mother died so his father remarried a young woman and they had several children. One of them is your father's ancestor."

"Wow, I never knew. We were so caught up in Kinney and his Patrick and their travels that we never knew about the rest of the family. Were any of them artists?"

"Not that we could find out. It seems that Patrick was the only Taylor other than you who had any talent." 

Justin pondered what Susan told him. "Susan, if you get a chance to make a copy of the report, I'd love to read it."

"I thought you might," Susan said as she pulled an envelope out of her bag. "This is what the investigator found out. You can have this copy."

"Thank you." Justin looked over the papers then stuck the whole thing in his pocket. "You're not here just to talk about Kinney and Patrick."

"No, I'm not. Molly and I have been meeting at least once a week to discuss her wedding plans. Your mother too has been so sweet and kind. She's far more generous than I would be in a similar situation. I don't think I'd be that nice if Craig did to me what he did to your mother."

"My mother is, she's..."

"I know, Justin. Molly has told me how close you all are and how supportive of you and Brian, Jennifer is. Justin, I'm not here to make things difficult for you or Jennifer. I'm just hoping we can find a way for everyone to be at Molly's wedding."

"We're all so stubborn. I hope that stubbornness doesn't get in the way of Molly's wedding. I'll help in any way I can. Brian and I both have decided to stay away if we can't work this out with Craig."

"It won't come to that. We have almost ten months to get through to your dad."

"That better be enough time," Justin said with a shrug.

*****

"Hey, Brian, what are you doing here?" Hunter asked as he looked up from his desk in the Jason Kemp Center.

Brian threw down that morning's newspaper onto the desk and sat in the chair across from Hunter. "Very photogenic," Brian said with a trace of sarcasm in his voice.

"Is something wrong?" Hunter asked with a frown.

"Why did you pick Frank and Lacy to be in that photo with you?"

"Why? Well, I wanted to show some of our success stories. Frank was the first boy we helped here."

"I know that. I remember the reason this place was started," Brian said with a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm sure you do. Frank started this whole thing." 

"Frank's one thing, but why Lacy?"

"She's doing so well. She's working and going to school. It looks good for her getting accepted into PIFA."

"And you think broadcasting her face all over the newspaper is good for her?" Brian asked testily.

"I think people will be touched that she's doing so well," Hunter said not really understanding where Brian was going with this.

"If, and it's still an 'if', Lacy gets into PIFA, do you think she wants all her classmates to know she was a former hustler?"

"It doesn't say that in the article," Hunter said defensively. He had chosen his words carefully. "I made sure that she wasn't lumped in with the other boys."

"Did you now? Right after you say Lacy was abused by her boyfriend, you talk about the boy hustlers that you have helped. People are going to wonder."

"Shit!" Hunter reacted. "I never thought."

"I know, and I'm wondering what consequences there might be for that young lady."

Hunter rubbed his hand across his face. "I'm sorry … and she didn't even want to do the fucking picture in the first place. I talked her into it."

"Has she ever said anything to you about her family?"

"Her family? No, why?"

"I just wonder who's going to see this photo of her. Frank's father knows his story and he's okay with it. What if Lacy's parents see this picture?"

"Holy fuck! I never thought about that either. What should I do?" Hunter asked, truly dismayed that he might have set a chain of events into action that could cause all kinds of problems for Lacy and potentially for the clinic.

"I don't think there's anything we can do," Brian admitted. "We keep our fingers crossed that nothing comes of this, and that we don't make the same mistake again."

"You mean that I don't make the same mistake again," Hunter said mentally beating himself up for making such a stupid mistake.

Brian smiled just a bit. "You're young. You'll learn."

"Ya think?"

"I know," Brian said smiling wider.

"I really am sorry."

"I'm sure you are. I just wanted you to be aware of what might happen."

"I'll talk to Lacy," Hunter said. "The least I can do is prepare her."

"Good idea." Brian stood up. "I'm on my way to Kinnetik. Go rescue another kid from the mean streets."

Hunter smiled. "Thanks, Brian."

Brian merely nodded as he walked out the door.

*****

Hunter walked into the diner. Lacy was just delivering meals to the only occupied booth in the place. It was 10:30, usually one of the slow times of the day. He walked to the back booth and waited for Lacy to join him.

"Hey, Hunter, what can I get you?" she asked as she came up to the booth.

"If you have a minute, we need to talk," Hunter said not relishing having to discuss his major faux pas.

"Sure, we're not exactly swamped, as you can see." She sat down across from Hunter. "So, what's going on?"

"Have you seen this?" Hunter asked as he lifted the newspaper from where he had laid it on the seat beside him.

Lacy took the paper and looked at the picture of her, Frank, Karen and Hunter. "I've seen worse," she laughed.

"I … I had a visit from Brian this morning. He wasn't too happy."

"He wasn't?" Lacy frowned. "Didn't he like me appearing in the paper? Am I not a good enough representative of the center and what it does?" 

"Jesus, that's not it at all," Hunter said hastily. He realized that Lacy's self-esteem although better than it used to be was still pretty poor.

"Then what is it?" Lacy asked. "You're here, not over talking to Frank, so it must be something I've done."

Hunter shook his head. "No, it's something I've done."

"Huh?" Lacy's eyes had gotten very big and her eyebrows had disappeared into her short bangs.

"Lacy, I pressured you to take part in that photo. I … I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"You didn't make me do it, Hunter. I could have refused, but I decided to do it. I thought it might help some other kids."

"It might, but Brian pointed out that it might hurt you at the same time."

Lacy frowned. "I don't understand."

"Well first there's the kids at PIFA who might read this and then you will have to face them when you go there."

"I haven't even been accepted yet," she said uneasily. She hadn't thought about that.

"You will be," Hunter said positively.

Lacy smiled. "I can deal with the fallout. I … I'm not proud of what I did … but I know why I did it. I can defend myself."

"That's easy to say, but I think we may have made your life a lot tougher," Hunter said gently. He so wanted Lacy to succeed and be happy. He wanted all his lost kids to succeed and be happy.

"I'll be all right," Lacy said defiantly. She just wished she was as confident about that as she tried to sound. She was scared shitless that she might actually get accepted to PIFA. How the fuck could some street hustler compete with real artists?

"And then Brian reminded me that your family might see that picture in the paper," Hunter said in almost a whisper.

"M…my family?" Lacy looked stunned.

"Yes, you know, those people called parents, and maybe brothers and sisters. You never said if you had any."

"I don't have any," Lacy said hastily.

"Any brothers or sisters?"

"Any family," Lacy said with her jaw set defiantly.

"Everybody has parents, even if they're less than … desirable," Hunter said thinking of his own mother.

"I have no parents. They ceased to exist the day I left."

"That's not how it happens," Hunter replied trying to get Lacy to talk. In all the time he had known her he had never learned much about her family. Most of the kids eventually spilled their stories, but not this one.

"I have no family, no parents, no brothers or sisters. That's all there is to it." Lacy pushed herself up from the seat. "I have to get back to work."

"But what if they see the picture?"

"They won't … because they don't exist."

Lacy walked determinedly over to the booth of customers and started clearing their empty plates. She refused to look at Hunter even though he followed her every move. Finally Hunter got up and left the diner knowing that whatever was to come from that picture in the paper, Lacy was going to deal with it by herself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Deborah Jane!" Danny called out as Debbie entered the restaurant. Debbie wound her way through the maze of tables to Danny.

"Danny," Debbie said as she gave the first love of her life one of her infamous bear hugs.

"Jesus, woman, you’re as strong as ever," Danny cried as he fought for breath.

"Comes with lifting heavy trays for a living. You’re not chopped liver, yourself."

"Sure I am; the heaviest thing I lift is an eyebrow pencil. Let’s sit down." Danny genteelly held Debbie’s chair. Their waiter came over to take their orders. Debbie went on the offensive as they waited for the first course to arrive.

"Danny, I thought we agreed that..." 

Danny held up his hand to stop Debbie from finishing the sentence. "I agreed not to say anything to Michael that would jeopardize his truth and I kept my end of the bargain. But now you have JR and she is my granddaughter too. Can you understand how I feel, Deb? I’m an aging drag queen. You, Michael and JR are the only family I have."

"You mean, the only family here in Pittsburgh."

"No, Debbie, my only family anywhere."

"You never..."

"So many men, too little time and no women besides you. I’ve been on the road for most of my adult life. So you see, my dear, Michael and JR are my only family." 

"He’ll kill me."

"Then why don’t you talk to JR’s mother."

"She’ll kill me!"

"I don’t believe that. And you can be very convincing when you want to be. Convinced me I was straight for a night."

"Yes, but that was a long time ago and I was a blond then."

The waiter brought the meals and they ate in silence.

"Danny, do you have to do this right away?"

"No, I’d rather wait until after the fundraiser. I don’t want to do anything that might interfere with its success."

"Okay. I’ll talk to JR’s mother but, Danny, don’t get your hopes up. Melanie is a good woman but sometimes she’s not very nice. And one more thing..."

"What’s that?"

"You said Brian called your agent to request that you not show up."

"Yes."

"Then I suggest before you do anything, you clear things with Brian first."

"Why?"

"He’s a very powerful man in the Pitts. He doesn’t take too kindly to people that fuck with him."

"Why would it make any difference to Brian that I’m here?"

"Because he’s Michael’s best friend and Brian has always protected Michael even when Michael doesn’t need protecting."

"Are they, you know."

"No, they’re not, never. But they love each other, ever since they were fifteen. Danny, Brian has the means to make life miserable for you. Go and see him, please. For me. Then we can tackle everything else."

"Okay, Debbie, if it’ll make you happy. Divina shall make time for a special audience with this Brian."

"Thank you, Danny. I just hope we both don’t regret it."

*****

"Divina Devore to see Mr. Brian Kinney." Divina whisked her way into Kinnetik with all the flare and pomp of a drag queen. She was dressed in a bright pink suit, faux fur coat, hat and satin gloves. Think Martha Stewart on steroids with a touch of Cher and sporting Barbara Bush pearls! 

Cynthia announced her arrival. "Um, Brian, a Ms. Divina Devore to see you." Cynthia looked at her boss and mouthed, ‘I’m sorry.’ 

Brian nodded as he rose to greet his guest. Brian was wearing one of his favorite Armani suits that fit him like a glove. Tall, elegant, sleek and...

"Holy shit! You’re HOT!" Divina exclaimed loudly as she extended a gloved hand toward Brian. 

With an arch of his brow, Brian bent slightly at the waist, took the proffered hand and brought it to his lips. 

"And a real gentleman to boot! Be still my heart," Divina cooed as she fanned herself. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Ms. Devore?" Brian asked in a low sensual tone as he indicated for Divina to have a seat.

"It was suggested by a mutual acquaintance that I seek an audience with you. This acquaintance thought it best that I clear up any misunderstandings or misgivings you may have regarding my appearance in Pittsburgh. I don’t wish you to harbor any ill feelings toward me."

"And why would I, Ms. Devore?"

"Because those who don’t know the truth may think that I’m here to upset the status quo and that’s the last thing I want to do. May I speak frankly?"

"Please do."

"Brian, may I call you Brian?" Brian nodded his consent. "My alter ego is not getting any younger. I have no living family other than the gift that someone had given me so long ago. That gift has grown into a fine man who adopted a kid off the streets and has become a father to a beautiful little girl. Danny doesn’t want to interfere but perhaps with your permission and help, Divina would be allowed to become Aunt Divina. With the privileges that go with the title. Do you understand what I’m saying, Brian?" 

"Yes, I do but I don’t understand why you’re coming to me."

"Our mutual acquaintance holds your opinion in high esteem. Let’s just say that she warned me not to fuck with you, her words." 

A smirk began to splay on Brian’s face. "This mutual acquaintance wouldn’t happen to be a short loud red-headed waitress?"

"The very same. She loves you, Brian, almost as much as she loves her own son. She knows you only want the best for him and his family. I do too. I promised that I would get permission from the mother, who I understand is rather formidable in her own right."

"That’s an understatement."

"I also promised not to do anything until after the fundraiser. No need for negative publicity if it goes badly for me, for Danny, I mean. And quite honestly, I’m much more resilient than Danny. I’m good at performing; I suspect you are too." Divina gave Brian a wink. Brian smiled at the double entendre. 

They were interrupted by Cynthia walking in. "Excuse me, Brian, your three o’clock is here."

"Take him into the conference room. I’ll join you in a moment." Cynthia nodded then left.

"I’ve taken up enough of your time and you’ve been nothing if not a complete gentleman. I won’t hurt your family, Brian. You have Divina’s word on that." Divina offered her hand as they both rose from their seats. Brian again brought the hand to his lips. As Divina was about to leave, she turned. "Tell me, Sugar, have you ever considered a career on the stage?" Brian shrugged then shook his head no. "Too bad, they’d come from the four corners of the world to see you. I’ll be in touch." With a rustle of her skirts, Divina Devore left the building. 

*****

"Hey, Sunshine," Brian called as he walked in the door of the cottage.

"In the kitchen," Justin replied.

"Dada, dada!" Bree yelled as she barreled in from the sun porch.

"Hey, Squirt, are you glad to see me?" Brian asked as he scooped her up into his arms and kissed all over her face.

She giggled and said, "Yes, Dada. Missed you."

"I missed you too, Squirt."

"Hi, Uncle Bri," Patrick said coming in from the sun porch too. "You coming back, Bree?" he asked.

"We play doctor," Bree said shimmying down her father's side.

"Doctor?" Brian asked with a raised eyebrow.

Justin looked at his husband and couldn't help but smile at Brian's reaction. Brian was so protective of Bree.

"We doctors," Bree stated. "Muñequita and Bunny are sick."

"Yeah," Patrick said. Bree took his hand and they ran back out into the sun porch.

"I thought…" Brian began.

"I know. I did too when I first realized what they were doing," Justin laughed as he threw together the chicken and vegetables that were going into the oven.

"So Bunny and Muñequita are sick?"

"Apparently."

"Hm," Brian said thoughtfully starting to relax a little bit.

Justin watched Brian for a moment. Then he went to the fridge and took out a beer. "You look like you could use this … or something stronger."

"This'll do for now," Brian replied as he loosened his tie and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Is something wrong?" Justin asked as he shoved dinner into the oven.

"I don't know … yet."

"What does that mean?"

"I had a visitor today."

"Oh? Who was that?" Justin wanted to know.

"A Miss Divina Devore."

"Divina Devore? Isn't she the drag queen who appeared at Babylon a long time ago?"

"The very same."

"But … why was she visiting you? Is there something you need to tell me about an attraction to elderly drag queens?" Justin said stifling a giggle.

"Christ! No! She's here to perform in the fundraiser for the clinic."

"Oh, so she was checking in with you?"

"I asked her not to come at all," Brian said softly.

"And why's that? I would think you would want all the performers you could get."

"She … you don't know, but… She… Oh fuck! I don't know how to explain this," Brian muttered.

Justin slid into the seat across the table from Brian. "I think you better find a way to explain it. You're starting to scare me."

"I … Divina Devore is really Danny Devore," Brian said fumbling for a way to explain without really revealing everything.

"Yeah, I get that drag queens are really men. So?"

"She … He… He's Michael's father," Brian said deciding that it was all going to come out anyway. He could never keep anything from Justin. Well, hardly anything.

"Michael's father?!! Holy shit! How long have you known this?"

"Since Divina's last appearance in the Pitts," Brian said taking a long suck on his bottle of beer.

"And you never told me?" Justin asked feeling his temper rise.

"It never seemed relevant to anything," Brian said defensively.

"Brian, I thought we shared … everything."

"No two people share everything," Brian stated.

"Well, that's a comforting thought," Justin said sarcastically. "I've been living in delusion all these years."

"Justin, there are some things that need to be private. When Michael told me, I promised never to tell anyone else. I just broke that promise for you."

"That's something, I guess," Justin said softening and placing his hand over Brian's where it rested on the table. "What are you worried about?"

Brian let out a sigh. "Not only is Divina Devore here for the fucking fundraiser … against my direct wishes. But she wants to get involved with Michael … and his granddaughter."

"His granddaughter? Oh fuck! JR."

Brian nodded. "He's going to speak to Michael and Melanie about making contact with JR. At least I got him to promise to go that route before he confronted the child."

"This could be a real mess. Mel is never going to…"

"I know, I know," Brian said shaking his head. "But Danny insists that he wants to do this. He's not getting any younger and this is his only family."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm torn between warning Michael and Melanie, or staying the fuck out of it."

"I opt for number two," Justin said.

"You think I should just keep my mouth shut and let them all be blindsided?" Brian asked.

"Does Debbie know that Danny's here … and what he wants to do?"

Brian nodded. "He had lunch with her the other day."

"Then Michael and Melanie can hear it from her."

"Ya think?"

"That's how I would handle it. Let the family deal with it."

"But I don't want JR to get hurt," Brian whispered.

"Neither do I, but it's not really your problem, and you already tried to stop Danny."

"I guess," Brian said thoughtfully, but he still worried that disaster was about to strike his best friend and his whole family.

*****

Lacy was just finishing up her shift at the diner. The last of the dinner crowd were eating their meals and she would be off in fifteen minutes. She grabbed the coffee pot and started to make the rounds of the tables refilling cups and gathering empty dishes.

Her back was to the door of the diner as she filled a coffee cup. The sound of the bell registered, but she hoped Alice, the new waitress, would take the latest customers. She was tired and she just wanted to go home. She had a lot to think about with what Hunter had told her and the consequences of her picture being in the newspaper.

"Lucinda?" a voice said from behind her.

Lacy froze. She knew that voice … but it couldn't be. 

"Lucinda!" the name was repeated.

She whirled around sloshing some of the hot coffee over her fingers. She didn't even feel it, however. "What the fuck are you doing here?" she demanded of the man who stood just inside the door of the diner.

"Lucinda, I've looked for you for so long. I need to talk to you … to explain."

"There's nothing to explain," Lacy said straightening her back and trying to stop the coffee pot from shaking in her hand.

"Please, I need…"

"I don't care what you need," Lacy almost yelled. She was fighting back the tears that threatened to engulf her. "Get out of here!"

"Please, Lucinda…"

"Go away! Just go away and leave me alone," Lacy pleaded. She hated the sound of weakness and fear in her voice.

"I can't go away. I need to talk to you."

"If you won't leave, I will," Lacy stated. She slammed the coffee pot down on the counter and whipped off her apron. "Alice, take care of my customers. I'm leaving." She turned around and ran through the door that led to the kitchen and the break room. She shoved the back door open and ran down the alley and then just kept on running as fast and as far from that man in the diner as she could.

  
  


  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Lacy had been running for what seemed like ages. Her legs ached and her lungs were starting to burn. She had no idea where she was. Finally she saw a park up ahead and slowed down. She ran into the park and collapsed on the first empty bench she saw.

She realized she had been crying the whole time she had been running. "Stupid fucking idiot!" she muttered to herself. She raised her hands and wiped away the tears. She wasn't going to let him get to her like this. She had made a life for herself. She was strong and independent and she didn't need anyone, especially not him.

But where had he come from? He must have seen her picture in the newspaper. That had to be it. And he had actually come after her. She found that so hard to comprehend. But none of that mattered now. She would never talk to him, never let him weasel out of what he had done. She would make it very clear that she had no intention of ever speaking to him. She would make him go away. She could do that … or else she would just run away again. She could do that … if she had to. She had done it before.

She slumped down on the bench, all the fight draining out of her. She had worked so hard to make something of herself. Ever since Hunter had found her and given her a second chance at a normal life. She had worked so very hard. She had done her best to leave all the pain and fear and unhappiness of her teenage years behind her … and she had almost accomplished that. And now here he was.

Her father! Her fucking father!

*****

"Justin."

"Hi, you know people are going to start to talk."

"What? Why?"

"They're going to wonder why I'm always meeting an attractive woman here."

"Attrac...Justin Taylor! Are you flirting with me?" Susan asked in astonishment. Justin smiled a very sunny and flirtatious smile. "You must get that from your father. He can be a real charmer when he wants to be."

"I bet he can. So what's up?" Justin asked with a gleam in his eye.

"I was wondering if Molly has said anything to you."

"No. I've been so wrapped up in this show that I haven't spoken to her very much since Christmas. Why?"

"She and Craig had another fight the other day. A real knock down drag out. I'm afraid if this keeps up she and Owen are going to elope."

"Elope! Oh no, that would break my mother's heart. She so wants Molly to have this wedding. She's looking forward to it. I haven't seen her this happy since Bree was christened."

"I know. Jennifer and I, well as strange as this may sound, we've gotten to know one another better since Molly and Owen got engaged."

"Really?"

"Yes. We talk all the time and we go to lunch."

"Well, I'll be damned."

"I have to admit being wife number two is not very easy. Some of Craig's friends still believe I broke up your parents' marriage."

"But that's not true. It was Craig's pig-headedness that did it."

"Justin."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that how it sounded. They were having problems long before I came out. That only made it worse. You were never the 'other woman'.

"We know that but..."

"But Craig has always based his own self esteem on what his friends and colleagues think of him. If Molly runs away to elope..."

"It would hurt him deeply."

"Maybe the bastard deserves it," Justin said bitterly.

"Maybe, but Molly doesn't."

"You're right, she doesn't and neither does my mom or you."

"Or you and Brian, and certainly not Briana. Molly wants Bree to be her flower girl."

"And Bree is looking forward to it too. She calls it her job. A day doesn't go by that Bree doesn't ask if it's time to go to work. I've caught her practicing her walk." Justin imitated his daughter's exaggerated slow steps and wiggle. Susan laughed as Justin nearly toppled over.

"We have to find a way of cracking Craig's shell, if only for that one day. But I'm not expecting another miracle, not this soon."

"What do you mean, another miracle?"

"Joan Kinney, Brian's mother. For most of his life, Joan hated her son. Hated what he is, hated that he became so successful. She condemned Brian and me to hell with her religion and nearly included Bree and Gus in her condemnation. But somehow, something changed. Maybe it was Bree, maybe Joan finally realized that all of her religion wasn't going to make her happy. She was going to live out the rest of her life as a lonely old woman. Then she saw Briana and that's all it took."

"Even though Bree isn't really related to her?"

"Yup. Briana smiled that smile and it was all over. It took time though; Brian and Joan worked hard to come to terms with their feelings. It's not easy reversing forty plus years of hurt and hate but they were determined. For Bree's sake and their own." 

Justin paused for a moment, unsure how much to reveal then he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Brian has always had Debbie for a surrogate mother as he was growing up, then my mom, and Claire, John's mother. They all tried to give Brian the love and support he never got from Joan. But I'll never forget what Brian said to me one night before the christening. He said he was tired of borrowing everyone else's mother. He wanted one of his own."

"And you want your father back."

"Yes, I do, but more important than that, I want Briana to have a grandfather."

"Then we have to work together to find a way to make that happen." Susan hugged Justin then gently kissed his cheek. "I'll see you soon."

Justin nodded.

*****

Danny walked into the Liberty Bowling Alley. He took a look around the renovated bowling alley with awe. 

"I can't believe this place is still standing," Danny muttered to himself. 

"It almost wasn't," a fresh faced kid said proudly. He was one of the alley attendants and one of Hunter's success stories.

"What do you mean?"

"Hunter and Mr. Kinney were responsible for renovating this place as well as the theater next door and the bathhouse clinic. We're having a fundraiser soon."

"I know. I happen to be one of the stars! Ms. Divina Devore at your service." When the kid gave Danny a crossed eyed look, he laughed. "Minus the makeup and feathers, of course."

"Of course," the kid said while taking a step backwards from the strange man. "Um, well, if you're one of the drag queens then I guess you want to talk to Hunter. That's him at the snack counter." The boy pointed to Hunter who was chatting to another one of his lost now found boys.

"Thank you, young man!" Danny mustered up his courage to walk to the counter. "Hunter Montgomery, I presume," Danny said with a flourish then extended his hand.

"Yes, I am and you are…?" Hunter eyed the older gentleman warily.

"Danny Devore, also known as..."

"Divina Devore! I've heard all about you. It's an honor to meet you. Thank you for taking part in our fundraiser."

"And I've heard a lot about you and what your clinic has done for the community. I'm happy to help. But that's not the only reason. I grew up here in Pittsburgh. I used to bowl here too."

"You did? I never knew."

"There's a lot you don't know about me. There's a lot that I don't know about you and the clinic but I'd like to learn. Divina's thinking of retiring; this may turn out to be her last performance. I'd like the chance to get to know you better."

"Me? Why?"

"She's going to kill me or at the very least deafen me with that sharp tongue of hers, but I'll take the chance."

"Who? Who's going to kill you?"

"Debbie."

"Debbie? My grandmother Debbie? Short woman, red hair, waitress at the diner? That Debbie?"

"The very same."

"You know her?"

"Know her! I dated her."

"Holy fuck!"

"Interesting choice of words but not far off from the truth."

"Eiw, that's my grandmother you're talking about. But I thought you were..."

"I am, son. But she was a good woman and a good friend. I thought if there was anyone who could turn me straight, it would be her. But in the end, well, I am what I am. I think she finally forgave me."

"At least you survived. Have you ever been on the receiving end of one of her bops to the head?" 

Danny laughed as Hunter took on a sour look to his face. "No, I can't say that I have."

"She still is a good woman. Took me in, gave me a home and a job when I needed it."

"And now, you're doing the same for the lost kids in the neighborhood."

"Me and a lot of other people."

"If you have the time, I'd like to learn more about you and how this all got started." 

"I have the time and I'd love to give you the fifty-cent tour of the place and the theater as well as the clinic." 

Danny followed Hunter, listening intently as Hunter informed Danny of the history and inspiration for the Jason Kemp Clinic. They toured the bowling alley, theater, clinic and the bathhouse. A few hours later, Hunter and Danny wound up at the diner.

"Danny!" Debbie shrieked as she walked into the diner to pull the dinner shift. "You swore to me that you weren't going to talk to anyone." Before Danny could respond, Michael and Carl strolled in.

"Hey, Ma! Look who I found at the comic book store...Danny?"

"Michael?" Debbie and Danny shouted at once.

"Danny?" Carl asked as he looked back and forth from Debbie to Danny.

"Carl!" Debbie shouted.

"Carl? Your Carl?" Danny asked Debbie with eyes widening.

"Ma?"

"Debbie?" Carl and Hunter said in unison as they both stared at Debbie.

"Oh shit!" Justin and Brian said as the tinkling of the bell over the diner door announced their arrival with Bree in Brian's arms. They were stopping for some lemon bars on their way home to the cottage.

"Shit!" Bree repeated as she smiled at the adults all standing in the middle of the diner staring at each other.

*****

Just down the street from the diner where this little comedy of errors was taking place, Lacy was hurrying along the sidewalk. She was supposed to have the night shift at the diner starting with the dinner rush. She needed to check in right away.

"Lucinda!" the voice from her past called and she jerked her head around to see her father rushing up behind her.

"Fuck!" Lacy muttered to herself. She had debated whether to take this shift or beg off sick, but she knew that Debbie wouldn't buy the sick story and Lacy needed the money. She had been praying that her fucking father would have got the message that she didn't want to see or talk to him. She had hoped he had gone home. "What do you want, Dad? I'm late," she said hoping to get this over with quickly.

"I need to talk to you," the man said rushing up to her out of breath.

"I thought I made it clear that I don't want to talk to you," Lacy spat at him.

"I need to explain."

"Explain what?" Lacy demanded. "How you didn't have a minute for me or my problems? How you and Mom were so busy yelling at each other that you couldn't see I needed you? Well, I'm doing fine on my own now, so fuck off!"

Lacy whirled around and ran for the diner. When she reached the door she turned to look back. Her father was standing rooted to the spot where she had left him. At least he wasn't following her.

She reached for the handle of the door only to find it flung open. Out poured Brian and Justin with their daughter, Briana, followed by Michael and Hunter and some man that she didn't recognize. She watched them all rush away without even acknowledging that she was standing there. 

When the rush of people was finally over, she looked down the street to see if her father was still there. There was no sign of him. She felt herself let out a breath. Maybe he had gone home like she had told him to do, but she didn't think she'd be that lucky.

She grabbed the door handle of the diner and pushed it open. Debbie and Carl were standing in the middle of the diner with stunned expressions on their faces.

"Wha … what's going on?" she asked.

Debbie gave herself a shake and turned to face Lacy. "Your shift already started, and so did mine. We'll talk later." 

They needed to relieve Alice who had been working all day. Debbie grabbed Lacy's arm and dragged her back to the break room to get rid of their coats.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The last of the dinner rush had been served and the tables all cleared. Only a few stragglers remained in the diner. Carl had gone to Babylon to get ready for the evening's activities. Debbie ordered two of the dinner specials and told Lacy to sit down in the back booth.

"Debbie, I'm not very hungry," Lacy said as Debbie set two cokes down on the table.

"You're too skinny. You'll eat, and we're going to talk."

Debbie went back to the pass-through and waited for the cook to hand her the two plates. She deposited one in front of Lacy and set the other one down where she was going to sit. She slid into the booth.

"My feet are killing me," Debbie groaned. "I thought these shoes were comfortable when I bought them. I'm going back to my old ones."

"I'm never changing the ones I'm wearing," Lacy laughed. "They're the only comfortable ones I've found."

"Then hang onto them," Debbie said seriously. "They're worth their weight in gold.

"Um, why were all those people rushing out of here when I arrived for work? Justin and Brian and Michael…" Lacy let the list trail off. She hoped this might keep Debbie from asking her personal questions that she didn't want to answer. Her theory was, ask Debbie something first, and deflect the attention from herself.

"Oh, that was … nothing."

"It sure didn't look like nothing, and you and Carl had the weirdest looks on your faces."

"It was all … a misunderstanding," Debbie added, not wanting to talk about Danny's visit.

"There was an older man with them. Someone I've never seen before."

"Yeah," Debbie said staring at her food.

"Do you know him?"

"He's a drag queen," Debbie replied taking the safe route. She took a big bite out of the hot hamburger.

"He didn't look like a drag queen. He looked … normal."

"He wasn't wearing one of his outrageous get-ups."

"What was he doing with Hunter and Michael and the others?"

Debbie sighed. She really didn't want to discuss this with Lacy. "Um … he's appearing in the fundraiser for the clinic." That was the truth and maybe that would be enough of an explanation to suit Lacy.

"Oh," Lacy said thinking about Debbie's answer. That was probably the truth but it didn't explain what he was doing at the diner and why he was rushing out with the group of men.

"What happened when you left the other day without finishing your shift?" Debbie asked quickly, before Lacy could ask any more questions about Danny Devore.

"Oh, uh, I, um, I had to … go somewhere," Lacy stammered.

Debbie knew the advantage had just shifted to her court. Now Lacy was on the defensive. "I'll have to dock your pay for the fifteen minutes."

"Um, sure, no problem."

"Alice tells me that some man had just come into the diner before you ran out. She said he called you something like Lucinda."

"Alice should keep her fucking mouth shut!" Lacy reacted.

"Whoa!" Debbie replied holding up her hands in a defensive posture. "Who was he?"

"None of your fucking business," Lacy said through gritted teeth. She stood up and grabbed her plate of partially eaten food. "Are you done?" she asked Debbie who nodded. Lacy took both plates and placed them in the dirty dishes tub. She went behind the counter and grabbed the coffee pot. She walked to the nearest table and filled their coffee cups. She studiously kept her back to Debbie.

Debbie watched Lacy. There was definitely something going on with that girl, and Debbie intended to find out what it was. Lacy might not want to tell her but Deb knew she would find out one way or another.

As Lacy poured the coffee, she could feel Debbie's eyes on her back. She let out a soft sigh. Debbie would be after her all the time until she told her who the man was. Maybe it was better just to blurt out that he was her father, but as soon as she revealed who he was, she would have to tell the rest of it. She didn't think she could do that.

A shadow in the window at the front of the diner made her look up. It was her father. She grabbed her hand to steady the coffee pot that was suddenly shaking and spraying coffee onto the table.

"Hey!" the customer objected.

Lacy took the coffee pot back behind the counter and returned with a cloth to wipe up the spilled coffee. "Sorry," she said. "Coffee's on me."

She quickly wiped up the mess and then looked up at the window at the front. He was gone. Thank goodness!

*****

Brian and Justin sped off back to the cottage with Bree, barely picking up the lemon bars. The drive was swift and silent. Neither man knew what to say so they remained quiet. Only Bree made any noise. She was happily singing along with her favorite tunes that her dads let her listen to on the radio. The lovers finally began to relax as they neared the turn off to their lane.

"That was close, Bri," Justin commented as he unbuckled Bree from her car seat.

"Yeah, I know," Brian responded as he took his briefcase from the back seat as well as Bree's bag and the lemon bars. "I think we made a narrow escape. I do not want to be in Debbie's shoes later tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't see Carl's face, did you?"

"No, I was too busy looking at Michael's."

"Methinks Madam Horvath has some 'splainin' to do."

"Oh...OH!"

"Yeah. Oh."

*****

Instead of going back to his hotel after his close encounter with the Novotny-Horvath clan, Danny decided he needed a drink, perhaps many drinks. Danny went to Woody's.

"Scotch, neat! And keep them coming," Danny demanded as he sat at the bar. All Danny wanted to do was to drown in the amber liquid.

"This seat taken?"

"Look, I don't wish to be rude but...," Danny began until he turned to see who sat beside him. "Hunter, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. Rehearsals will be starting soon. How would it look if Divina showed up with a hangover and bags under her eyes?"

"It would be an improvement." They sat in relative silence. The bar noises did little to drown out Danny's thoughts.

"Mr. Devore..."

"Danny, please. You make me sound like my father, who, by the way was a good man. He got a kick out of what I do for a living. My poor mother on the other hand was mortified. Go figure."

"Danny, what's the real reason you're here in Pittsburgh and don't give me the bullshit that it's all for a worthy cause. You're a good performer but not that good."

"Something tells me that there's a story behind you too." Danny took another gulp of scotch then waved the bartender over. Before more whiskey could be poured into Danny's glass, Hunter laid his hand over the top.

"Order us up some cola and I'll tell you," Hunter said using his counseling voice.

Danny nodded then ordered two sodas. They took their sodas to a secluded table where they could talk.

"So what's your story?" 

"I guess one of the reasons the clinic means so much to me is that I was once where many of those kids are. I ran away from an abusive mother who tried to exploit my boyish charms on the street. I was fifteen when Michael and Ben dragged me kicking and screaming off the street. They taught me a lot about self worth and love. They also got me the right help when I found out I was positive."

"Oh God! I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I was foolish and careless. But I'm healthy now. I take my medication and try to eat right. My viral load is practically nonexistent. And it helps that my partner is a doctor, one who specializes in infectious diseases. You'll meet him; he volunteers at the clinic regularly. Now, you, and remember no trying to hustle an ex-hustler."

"In my last year of high school the hottest young woman of our graduating class caught my eye. She was a petite blond, so smart, with a quick wit and she wanted to be a nurse. We fell in love. Or at least what two eighteen year olds think is love. And we did what other eighteen year olds did. Then I left town to find fame and fortune. She stayed behind and unbeknownst to me, had a baby."

"A baby! You have a kid?"

"He's hardly a kid. He'd be about forty-five, forty-six by now."

"Do I know him? I mean, does he still live in the Pitts?"

"Oh yeah, you know him. You really know him."

"I don't understand."

"Hunter, if I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't talk to him about it. I don't have his mother's permission to reveal any of this."

"Hold on, wait just a fucking minute. When I met you at the bowling alley you said that Debbie was going to kill you. That girl you knocked up, that was Debbie?"

"Shhh, not so loud. No one knows, well, almost no one knows. Debbie obviously knows. I'm sure Michael knows except that we kind of agreed not to talk about it. Oh, and Brian knows."

"Christ! How did Brian find out?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe Michael told him. I'm sure Debbie didn't. It doesn't matter how he found out. What matters now is what Debbie is going to do and what you're going to do."

"Me? I don't care who your son is."

"Then it doesn't bother you to have a drag queen for a grandfather?"

"Grandfather? I, um...that didn't occur to me. I'm adopted."

"Michael and Ben are your parents so I guess that makes me your adoptive grandfather."

"Is there such a thing?"

"I haven't a fucking clue but so far you're the only one in Pittsburgh who isn't out for my hide." Danny looked so defeated that Hunter sprang up from his seat to give his new grandfather a hug.

"Don't worry, Gramps, I'll protect you." Hunter gave Danny his best supportive look. "Debbie and Brian will have to go through me first."

"Christ!" Danny exclaimed as he returned the hug.

*****

"Debbie, honey, it's almost four in the morning. Why are you still awake?"

"I couldn't sleep." Carl hung up his coat then sat next to Debbie on the couch. "I was worried."

"About what?"

"About what you must think of me."

"Sweetheart, I love you. That's what I think."

"But what about Danny?"

"What about him?"

"Carl, you're a detective."

"Retired."

"Whatever. You're an intelligent man, who can put two and two together. And we never really discussed Michael's father."

Debbie and Carl quietly cuddled on the couch, wrapping themselves up in a soft warm throw.

"Deb, how long have we known each other?"

"Over ten years."

"We've had our ups and downs and watched this family grow and prosper. We've had births and deaths."

"Yes, we have."

"But do you want to know what we have most of all?" 

Debbie twisted in Carl's arms to see his face. "What?"

"We have love. I love you, Debbie and I love all of our boys and the girls."

"But Danny is..."

"Just one more in our family who needs our love."

"Carl Horvath, you are one beautiful man!" Debbie gushed as she kissed her husband all over his face.

"And you Debbie Grassi Novotny Horvath are one beautiful woman. Now let's go to bed."

"Oh honey, I'm too tired to move," Debbie said as she leaned into Carl. Carl held Debbie tighter.

"Then we'll stay here, together," Carl whispered, gently kissing the side of Debbie's face.

"Together," Debbie murmured as she drifted to sleep.

*****

"Hey, baby, what are you doing up so early?" Ben asked Michael as he came down into the kitchen. He stretched then gave Michael a kiss.

"I don't know. Thought I'd make breakfast then fix your lunch."

"Aw, thank you, baby."

"Ben, remember when I found Ma's old high school yearbook?"

"Vaguely. Back then, didn't you believe that that drag queen was your father?"

"Yes."

"And now?"

"My father was Charles Michael Novotny who died in Viet Nam." Ben drew Michael closer, wrapping his strong arms around his spouse.

"Okay, baby, okay."

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Lacy walked out of the diner with Tony, the cook. It was ten in the morning and they both were tired, having worked all night. They were heading home to sleep and then report for the dinner shift that night.

"See you tonight, kid," Tony said as he headed off down the sidewalk.

Lacy was going in the opposite direction as she headed back to Debbie's. She was tired but happy to think that her father had not appeared again. She hoped he had gone back home to his fucking life, and would be leaving her to get on with hers, which had been surprisingly good until he had arrived on the scene.

She was about halfway to Debbie's when he stepped out from behind a large tree. 

"Lucinda," he said making his best attempt not to frighten her.

Lacy stopped in her tracks. She debated running past him and escaping into the safety of Debbie's house. Maybe Carl would be home. He would protect her. But she wasn't sure she could get past the man who stood in front of her.

"What do you want?" Lacy asked using her best diner glare on the man.

"I'm your father, Lucinda. I want to talk to you."  
  
"We have nothing to say to each other." She used the same words she had told him in the diner. "Why don't you just go away and leave me alone?"

"Lucinda," he pleaded.

"Lucinda is dead. I'm somebody else now. I don't need you anymore. I want you to leave me alone." Lacy stood straight and decided she could get past her father. She walked boldly towards him and then stepped around the part of the sidewalk he occupied. She almost thought she had been successful as she passed the man.

Suddenly his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go," she yelled struggling to break his grip.

Surprisingly he released her and stepped back raising his hands to show that he wouldn't touch her again. "I just want to talk."  
  
"Why, after all this time?" she asked, needing to know what had brought him after her. Why couldn't he have come when she first ran away?

"That's what I want to talk to you about," he said softly. "Can we go get some coffee or something? It's cold out here and I've been waiting for you for hours."

"How did you know how to find me?" Lacy asked trying not to feel scared.

"I admit I've been following you ever since I found you at that diner."

"Shit!" she reacted.

"Please, just coffee, that's all I ask. Please, Lucinda."  
  
She looked at him, deep into his eyes. She saw pain and unhappiness there, much like her eyes had looked for such a long time. She nodded and started across the street. She knew there was a Starbucks not far away. That would do for their brief chat, and it would be brief, she had already decided.

Seated in Starbucks with their coffees, Lacy looked at her father. He seemed older without the hat that had covered his hair. She could see more gray among the brown. He had aged since she had last seen him.

"Did you find me from the picture in the newspaper?" she asked as she sipped her latte.

He nodded. "I could hardly believe my eyes when I saw that picture. I thought you…" He couldn't finish that statement.

"Well, I'm not dead," she said for him. "I survived."  
  
"Why did you run away?"

She stared at him. How could he be so dense? "You would know if you had paid the least bit of attention to me back then."  
  
"I'm sorry, Lucinda. It was a bad time for all of us."  
  
"You don't know the half of it," she said bitterly.

"Tell me."  
  
She shook her head. This was not the place for that. She didn't want to open all the old wounds. "Where's Mom?" she asked.

He started at the mention of her mother. "She … she's gone."  
  
"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"She left me. Ran off with that guy she was having the affair with. I haven't seen or heard of her in over a year," he said shaking his head.

"Are you divorced?" Lacy asked trying to get her mind around the fact that her mother had somehow disappeared.

"Yes, I filed for divorce a few months ago."  
  
"But why…?"

"We were very unhappy, as you know. I was having an affair too. She felt I didn't have time for her, so she went and found a new life for herself. I guess that's what you did too."  
  
"I guess so," Lacy said sadly.

"We were both messed up … too much booze and drugs and fucking around."  
  
"I know. Neither one of you had time for me."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Lucinda. I never meant for things to turn out the way they did. I was making a lot of money and it led me to do things I'm not proud of. I destroyed our family."  
  
Lacy looked at her father. She had accused her father of doing that for years … in her own mind. But it was very strange to finally hear her father say that out loud. She felt tears well up at the thought of what they had had and what was lost and what didn't have to have been wasted. "I have to go," Lacy said suddenly.

"No, wait," her father begged. "I want you to come home."  
  
"I have a home … here. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Lucinda, I'm sorry. I want you back. I want a family. I'm sorry I messed it all up."  
  
"I can't do this. I have to think," she blurted out before she ran out of the Starbucks. He didn't try to follow her, not yet.

*****

The fundraiser for the clinic was set to start mid-March, running for an entire week. The opening ceremony would take place at the GLC on Monday with a meet and greet of the Drag Queens. On Tuesday, the GLC would host an arts and crafts show. Some of the higher quality art work would be auctioned off later in the week via a silent auction at the Sidney Bloom Gallery. It would include one or two Justin Taylor originals. 

A Drag Queen bowling tournament was planned for Wednesday and Thursday at the Liberty Bowling Alley. Members of the community were welcomed and encouraged to sponsor their favorite drag queen. The winning queen and sponsor would later be treated to a night out on the town.

On Friday, the Liberty Theater would host a review with performances given by each Queen. The winners of the silent auction would also be announced that night. Saturday night, Babylon would host the closing ceremony and gala.

For an event this size, Brian and Hunter decided to form a committee which included key members of the community, the deputy mayor of Pittsburgh, a rep from a security firm and a representative of the 'talent' that was set to perform. Since Divina came from Pittsburgh and Shanda Leer declined the post, it was decided that Divina would represent the drag queens. The meetings were held at Kinnetik, which was handling the promotion.

It was after one such meeting that Brian approached Hunter, steering the younger man into his office.

"The Master of Social Work, you handled yourself well in there."

"If I did, then I owe it all to you. I've been watching the way you handle yourself for years. I picked up a trick or two."

"I bet you have." Brian hesitated for a moment then faced Hunter. "Hunter, I need to know why you've gotten chummy with Danny all of a sudden. Do you know what you're doing?"

"Yes, I'm making friends with a respected member of the community. Someone who is willing to invest in the clinic. And..."

"And what?" Brian moved closer to the younger man, placing his hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"Brian, I know about Danny and he doesn't want to hurt anyone. He just wants to get to know his family. And I've always wanted a grandfather." Hunter looked up into Brian's eyes. "I'd really like to have a grandfather." 

Brian drew Hunter into a warm hug. He felt the younger man's breathing hitch several times. Brian gently caressed Hunter's hair, slightly rocking him as if Hunter were Bree.

"Shh, it's okay. Danny couldn't have chosen a better man to be his grandson." Brian held on tighter as he felt Hunter begin to cry.

"I know we're not really related but..." 

Brian guided them to the sofa where they sat. "Blood isn't a pre-requisite for family or love. And I ought to know. Hunter, I don't want Michael to get hurt."

"Neither do I. Christ! It feels just like when I moved up to the farm. I can almost see Michael crossing his arms over his chest and scowling at me." Hunter wiped at his eyes.

"Mikey does do indignant well."

"Tell me about it. Brian, am I making a mistake?"

"Trying to bring a family together is never a mistake. Just go slow." Brian swiped a lock of hair from Hunter's face. Hunter nodded as he wiped away the last of his tears. "Go clean yourself up in my bathroom while I get us a couple of bottles of water. I have a few more questions about this extravaganza that you're planning." Hunter got up then disappeared into Brian's private restroom. Brian reached for the phone to buzz Cynthia.

"Cyn, hold my calls for a while. Hunter and I want to go over a few things for the fundraiser."

"Sure thing, Brian. And we've already cleared everything off your calendar until the fundraiser is up and running, so you can give it your full attention."

"Thanks, Cynthia."

"That's what we're here for...OH SHIT! He's in a meeting! You can't go in THERE! BRIAN, LOOK OUT!"

"What? WHAT?" Brian shouted into the intercom then stood to run out to Cynthia.

"Brian Kinney, I know you're in there! You can't hide from me!" Debbie screamed as she barged into Brian's office. Brian sucked in a deep breath then faced the angry red-head.

"Howdy, Maw!"

"Don't you Maw me, you asshole. I just knew you were behind him!"

"Deb, the only him I'm behind, is Justin. Now what are you talking about?"

"Danny, and this!" Debbie shoved the latest newspaper into Brian's hand. On the social page was a photo of Brian and Hunter flanking Danny or rather, Divina. The article was promoting the clinic and gala.

"Why are you encouraging him?"

"Debbie, what is the big deal? Danny wants to get to know his family!"

"Not him, asshole. Hunter, that ungrateful little shit! Why is he hanging around that old queen?"

"I don't know, Deb. Maybe because that old queen is Hunter's grandfather."

"But Hunter is adopted!"

"And I'm not related to Briana by blood but I couldn't love her anymore if I were! Debbie, Hunter has survived the streets, he's surviving HIV. What gives you or me the right to tell him who he can love or make part of his family?"

"But Michael..."

"Michael has a hero for a father. This has nothing to do with him." Brian reached out to the woman who had given him unrelenting love for most of his life. Debbie leaned into his embrace. "Go home, Deb. It'll be all right. Hunter loves Michael. He won't do anything to hurt him. As for Danny, he's thinking of hanging up his wigs and heels after this shindig. He's been looking for a nice little home on the outskirts of town where he can plant tomatoes in the Spring and mow his lawn all summer long. Maybe put up a swing for his only granddaughter in his backyard. And cook Sunday dinner for his grandson, the Master of Social Work. I think that sounds like a pretty good plan to me. What do think, Deb?"

"I think I'm going to go home. You tell Hunter I love him." Debbie hugged and kissed Brian then lightly smacked his cheek. "I love you too, kiddo."

"I know. And I love you too, Maw." Brian showed Debbie out of his office.

After a moment, Hunter came out of the restroom.

"You're good at that. Maybe you should have been a social worker."

"Nah, I just know what she wants to hear. That's why I'm the greatest ad man there ever was." Brian stuck his tongue in his cheek making Hunter crack up.

"Bri, I don't want anyone to get hurt but I'd really like to get to know Danny."

"I know you do and you will. Don't worry about Debbie and Michael; they'll be okay. Now, if we're finished playing family affair, let's work out the details for this hoedown." 

*****

"Hi, Susan," Justin said as Susan opened the door to her apartment.

"Hi, Justin, and hello, sweetheart," Susan said as she chucked Bree's cheek.

Bree giggled and smiled. "Hi, Gamma Susan."  
  
"Are you ready to spend the afternoon with me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll be back for her around seven," Justin said.

"Your Dad should be home around 6:30, so that will work nicely." Susan winked at Justin who handed her Bree's bag and set his daughter down.

"Bye, Bree, see you in a while."  
  
"Bye, Daddy."  
  
Susan took Bree's hand and closed the door behind Justin. She sincerely hoped this little plan of theirs was going to work.

They spent the afternoon making chocolate chip cookies using the recipe Susan's grandmother had passed down to her. She hadn't made the cookies in years, but somehow it seemed like the right thing to do with Briana. 

As the afternoon wore on, Bree had chocolate hands, a chocolate ring around her mouth from tasting, and clothes that definitely needed to be laundered.

"I think we better get you cleaned up," Susan said as she took the last tray of cookies from the oven. "Then we can each have a nice, warm cookie. How does that sound?"  
  
"Good," Bree said with a smile.

Susan set the hot cookies on a rack to cool and told Bree to follow her into the bathroom. Quickly Susan stripped the little girl down to her underwear and found the outfit that Justin had thoughtfully packed in her bag. Susan washed Bree's hands and any other areas that had received chocolate or flour or anything else. Bree giggled as Susan washed her face last. When she was done, Bree threw her arms around Susan's neck and gave her grandmother a big hug.

"Thank you, Gamma Susan."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Susan said feeling her heart swell. She wished she had been able to talk Craig into having a child, but he was dead set against it. Apparently he had a vasectomy without telling her. "Let's go taste those cookies."

"Good cookies," Bree said as she put her little hand in Susan's.

Bree had just started to eat her cookie, sitting on the big stool by the kitchen counter when they heard the apartment door open.

"Craig," Susan called. "I'm in the kitchen with company."  
  
"Company?" Craig said as he headed for the kitchen. He stuck his head in the door and stopped dead in his tracks. "What's she doing here?" he asked with a bitter tinge to his voice.

Bree looked at the man that she had been told was her Grampa. She smiled her sweetest smile and said, "Hi."  
  
"I want an answer, Susan," Craig demanded.

"Justin had to go to the gallery and he needed someone to watch Briana. I volunteered."  
  
"And why the fuck would he let you watch his … child?"

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after a child, Craig," Susan said trying to keep the sadness out of her voice. If only he could understand how much she had wanted a baby.

Bree watched the adults as their voices rose. She started to get worried as their voices sounded harsher and harsher. "Cookie?" she asked holding a cookie towards her grandfather. "Good." She batted her blue eyes at the man.

"I don't eat cookies, and just when did you become Mrs. Susie Domestic? I never knew you could bake."

"It doesn't take a brain surgeon to follow a recipe," Susan retorted. "It's my grandmother's favorite cookie recipe."  
  
"Good," Bree contributed again, munching on her cookie and swinging her legs on the high stool.

"How much longer will she be here?" Craig asked in a voice that clearly spoke of his displeasure that she was there at all.

"Justin should be here to pick her up in a few minutes," Susan said with a sigh. Obviously this wasn't working.

"Good, I'm going into the living room. Have … her ready to go. I don't want to see either of them again."

Susan let out a long sigh as Craig turned away.

"Gampa," Bree said, "love you."  
  
Craig's head snapped around as he looked into the little blue eyes that smiled back at him. "Hmpff," he said as he walked out of the room.

"Bree," Susan whispered, "do you think you could take Grampa Craig a cookie?" Bree nodded her head and Susan lifted her down off the stool. Susan watched Bree walk carefully out of the kitchen carrying the cookie for her grandfather.

Bree saw her Grampa sitting on the sofa reading the paper. She walked over to the sofa and waited, used to having her fathers immediately pay attention to her. When Craig ignored her and kept reading, she frowned. She waited another minute or two and when he still didn't look at her she said softly, "Gampa."  
  
Craig lowered the paper and looked at Bree who held out the cookie towards him and flashed her best smile. "What?" he demanded.

"Cookie for you," Bree said.

"I don't like cookies."  
  
"Good cookie," Bree said with another smile.

"I don't want your cookie," Craig replied with no grace at all.

"Pweese," Bree said scuffing the toe of her sneaker on the carpet and looking up at her grandfather.

"Oh, all right," Craig said grabbing the cookie from Bree and taking a quick bite. He had to admit the cookie was damn good.

"Good?" Bree asked.

"Very good," Craig said.

"Up," Bree demanded holding up her arms to be picked up.

Craig looked baffled. He didn't want anything to do with this child of his son's homosexual relationship, but how could he refuse something so simple as picking her up. He lifted her onto the sofa and sat her on the end away from him while he ate the rest of the cookie.

Bree scooted over towards her grandfather. "Want more cookies?"

"No, not right now," Craig snorted.

"I share," she said.

"Well, sharing's not all it's cracked up to be."  
  
Bree frowned. She didn't know what that meant but usually people were happy when she shared. This man sure was different.

Just then the doorbell rang and Susan appeared from the kitchen carrying Bree's bag. "That must be your Daddy, Bree."  
  
Bree leaned over and kissed Craig's cheek and then slid off the couch. "Daddy!" she yelled as she ran for the door.

For a split second Craig was knocked for a loop by the kiss. Once he recovered himself he headed for the bedroom not wanting to see his son.

Susan watched her husband disappear before opening the door.

"How did it go?" Justin asked as Susan handed him Bree's bag and he picked up his daughter.

Susan shrugged. "It's a start."  
  
"Thanks, Susan," Justin said with a nod of his head. His father would be a tough nut to crack, but they had known that from the get-go.

"Bye, Gamma Susan."  
  
"Bye, sweetheart," Susan said as she kissed Bree's cheek. "We'll have to do this again. I packed you a tin of the cookies we made, Justin."  
  
"Thanks," Justin said again.

"Bye, Gampa," Bree called.

There was no answer as Susan shut the door behind Justin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

With only two weeks until the opening ceremony of the clinic fundraiser, affectionately known as Drag Week, Brian was spending the majority of his time playing referee. Since the lovely 'ladies' had come to town, Brian broke up six cat fights, four fist fights, solved two episodes of missing make-up and several incidents of 'misplaced' custom-made sequined dresses. Oh, and personally replaced a pair of size 14 satin royal blue pumps that 'accidentally' ended up in a toilet. Brian had never witnessed so much pettiness and cattiness in his whole life. But he felt responsible for the success of the fundraiser, so every day he made himself available to the ladies. Brian made sure their accommodations at the hotel were satisfactory. The dressing rooms at the theater were all outfitted with mini refrigerators for the bottled water of choice and each makeup table sported a bouquet of fresh flowers. Brian was exhausted. 

"Hey," Justin said as he kissed Brian's cheek then sat next to him in a plush theater chair.

"Hey," Brian whispered back then raised his arm to wrap around Justin.

"What are they doing?" Justin indicated the stage. All the queens were on the stage dressed in their finest. The choreographer was having one hell of a time trying to keep the ladies in line and on key.

"Rehearsing the grand finale. Reminds me of a bunch of hogs fighting under a blanket. I have never seen so much ass squeezed into such tight dresses."

"Brian, that's horrible and no paraphrasing 'Steel Magnolias'. I love that movie."

"Well, it's true. Look at them, Justin. No self respecting man would be caught dead parading around in a dress."

"I'm a self respecting man and I paraded around in a dress. Won an award for it too."

"That's different."

"How?"

"Because you're beautiful and you made a gorgeous Marilyn and I got to fuck you all night long." Justin couldn't help but laugh.

"You big silly Smoosh."

"Yeah, but I'm your Smoosh."

"Yes, you are. Do you think they're going to be ready on time?"

"I hope so. We have a lot riding on this. Hunter said many of the local businessmen have already made very large contributions and a few have decided to become permanent backers. The theater and bowling alley are not for profit businesses but that doesn't mean we can't make money. We have to have something to pay all the wages. I..."

"You can't do it all, I know, Bri. You shouldn't have to."

"I'm not, I swear. But a large portion of Babylon's profits are still funneled into the clinic. I have some good people working for me there. They all deserve a raise."

"And if the clinic has other backers you get to use Babylon money for Babylon. Brian, why haven't you said anything to me? One or two of my paintings could pay the clinic expenses for six months or more."

"Sunshine, I..."

"You're a stubborn bastard, Kinney. You still feel the need to take care of me and the rest of the world, don't you?" Brian tried to hide his face but Justin cupped Brian's chin to look directly into the hazel eyes. "I love you so much. But we're partners and partners help each other. No one said you had to do this all by yourself. It stops here, Bri. I want you to promise me that when it comes to making investments or charitable contributions, we do it together." 

Justin kissed Brian's lips then pulled Brian into a hug.

"I promise, Sunshine. We do it together." Brian sealed his pact with another kiss. Just then one of the performers threw a hissy fit and stormed off the stage. "Damn, I'm beginning to hate drag queens. Justin, I have to go. Can we meet at the diner later?"

"Sure. Go make nice nice with the drag queen."

"I'm always nice," Brian snarked then he sprinted backstage to go make nice.

*****

"Hunter, I need to talk to you," Michael said into the phone.

Hunter sighed. "Sure, Michael, where and when?"

"Come to the house after dinner."  
  
"I'll be there," Hunter said before he hung up. He dreaded the confrontation that was sure to come. He sincerely hoped that Ben would be there as he was always the voice of reason, and was usually able to keep Michael's queen-outs under some sort of control.

A few hours later he rang the bell at Ben and Michael's.

"Come in," Michael said brusquely as he opened the door.

"How are you?" Hunter asked as he walked in, trying to keep the conversation light. "How's Ben?"

"Ben's teaching a night course."  
  
Hunter felt a sinking feeling. "I meant his health."  
  
"If you came around more often, you'd know."  
  
"Michael…"

"Don't Michael me. Sit down and listen."  
  
"I thought you wanted to talk," Hunter said, but he sat down anyway.

"I'll talk. You listen." Hunter sighed and nodded. "What the fuck are you doing with that old queen?"

Hunter remained silent for a moment thinking that Michael was going to continue. When he didn't, Hunter replied, "Danny's taking part in the fundraiser, and I kind of like him. He's funny."  
  
Michael snorted. "What has he told you about me?"

"We don't really talk about you."  
  
The stunned look on Michael's face spoke volumes. "Then what the fuck do you talk about?"  
  
"He tells me about his life, and we discuss things about the fundraiser. He's quite interested in the clinic … and me."  
  
"Has … has he told you that he's from Pittsburgh?"

"Yeah, that's kind of how we got to know each other. He knows your mother," Hunter said choosing his words carefully. He had no intention of telling Michael that he knew Danny was Michael's father. Michael would have to be ready for it, and probably reveal it himself, before they could ever discuss the matter without all hell breaking loose.

"And that's all he said?"

"Pretty much."  
  
"Okay," Michael said thoughtfully. Maybe that would be the end of it after the fundraiser. Danny would perform and then go back to his life somewhere else.

"Want a soda?" Michael asked.

"Beer would be better."  
  
"Yeah, I could use one too."  
  
*****

Debbie had just made a late dinner for her and Lacy. She shouted up the stairs to get Lacy to come down.

"I'm not hungry, Deb," Lacy called back. She had successfully avoided talking to Debbie about her father for a couple of days. She didn't want to get into it again with the redhead.

"Get down here and eat. You need food. You're too skinny."

Lacy slowly made her way down the stairs. She had debated saying she wasn't feeling well, but that would only have caused Debbie to come upstairs to see what was wrong with her. She knew she was going to have to explain to the persistent Debbie, and it looked like now was the time.

Debbie loaded Lacy's place with pasta and gave her a piece of garlic bread. They ate in silence for a while.

"Where's Carl tonight?" Lacy asked.

"Out with a couple of his buddies from the police force."  
  
"You let him?"

Debbie laughed. "Like I could stop him."  
  
"You love him, don't you?"

Debbie's face took on a radiant look. "He's a good man, and he loves me, and … I love him right back. Who'd ever think that I would be saying those words?" Debbie chuckled to herself.

"You spent a lot of years alone?"

"Me and Michael, and occasionally Vic, my brother."  
  
"I wish I could have met Vic."  
  
"You would have liked him. He was a good man too."  
  
Lacy nodded and ate some more of her pasta. So far so good.

"So, who was this man that called you Lucinda?"

Lacy felt her face go red and her heartbeat speed up. She drew in a breath and said, "He's my father."  
  
"Your father! Your fucking father?!"

Lacy nodded. "He saw that picture in the newspaper and came looking for me."  
  
"Then what the fuck did you run away for?" Debbie wanted to know.

"It's a long story," Lacy said slowly.

"I have lots of pasta and ice cream for dessert."

Lacy knew she wouldn't get off so easily. "When I was fifteen, I started sort of dating this kid from down the street, Peter Hodgkiss. He was kind of cute and pretty popular. I was sort of thin and geeky, but for some reason he seemed to like me. We were in the same class at school and everyone knew we were going steady."  
  
"That sounds like typical teenage life," Debbie observed.

Lacy made a face. "It was for a while. Eventually he started pushing for things to go farther than kissing and petting. I told him I didn't want to do that. I wanted to be a virgin when I got married."  
  
"How did he react to that?"

"He seemed okay with it for awhile, but one night he stole a bottle of vodka from his parents' liquor cabinet and we got pretty drunk. He tried to take my clothes off, but I kept pushing him away. Even drunk I knew I didn't want to do that with him." Lacy's eyes filled with tears and she swiped at them with the back of her hand.

"Time for ice cream," Debbie said getting up and going to the freezer. That gave Lacy some time to regain her self-control.

Once they each had ice cream in front of them, Debbie indicated that Lacy should continue.

"I tried to push him off me, but he was stronger than me. He managed to get his penis part way inside. It hurt like hell. I got really scared. I thought he was ripping me open. He did have a big dick. I managed to get my knee in between us and push him off." Lacy stopped and took a couple of deep breaths.

"What did you do?"

"I ran home wanting to tell my parents that Peter had hurt me. They were fighting, and didn't even notice that anything was wrong. It was a few days before I could talk to either one of them. My mother just brushed it off and said that obviously nothing had really happened since I appeared to be fine. My father never really let me explain. When I mentioned Peter's name, he started in on what a fine boy Peter was."

"So what happened with Peter?"

"He called and of course, I saw him at school. I avoided him as much as I could. He did eventually apologize and said it was because of the liquor. He promised he would never do that again. He wanted me to take him back."  
  
"Did you?"

"Kind of. My father wanted us to be together. The Hodgkiss family was pretty prominent in the community, so it was a prestige thing with my father."

"Did Peter try something like that again?"

"Yeah, once more and I managed to fight him off again. Gave him a fucking black eye," Lacy said proudly.

"Good girl!"

Lacy smiled as she wiped away another tear. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this. I've never told anyone."

"Maybe it's time you did. Your parents were still too busy?" Debbie asked knowingly.

Lacy nodded. "I decided I couldn't stay with them any longer. If they weren't going to listen or help me, I might as well be on my own. I ran away the next day, and I've never looked back."  
  
"You had a rough time, young lady, but you've made something of yourself. When you go to PIFA, everyone who knows you is going to be bursting with pride."  
  
Lacy smiled and then her face fell. "Even if I'm accepted, I don't know how I can swing it financially."

"Carl and I will help, and I'm sure Brian and Just…"

"No, I can't take money from you or them. You've already done so much for me."  
  
"We don't mind."  
  
"No, I won't do it, and I probably won't get in anyway."  
  
"Don't say that. You will get in, and you're going to go," Debbie said standing up.

"Oh Debbie," Lacy said tears rolling down her cheeks. "Why couldn't my parents have cared half as much as you do?"

"Maybe that's why your father is here. Maybe he does care."

Lacy sobbed on Debbie's shoulder.

*****

"Danny? It is Danny, isn't it?" Carl extended his hand out toward Danny. 

Even though Danny was staying at the Plaza, he enjoyed the chicken fingers they served at the Liberty Bowling Alley snack counter. Danny was enjoying his time off from Divina while indulging in his secret passion. Carl had come in with a bunch of his buddies from the police force. Danny hesitated but shook Carl's hand.

"Yes, Danny Devore. You're Carl Horvath, Debbie's husband."

"Guilty as charged. Would you care to join us?" Carl indicated the guys who were currently choosing a lane.

"No, thank you, I really need to get my beauty sleep. But I wouldn't mind a game or two after the fundraiser is over with. I haven't bowled a real game in a long time."

"I'm looking forward to it." Carl began to turn to rejoin his friends.

"Carl, thank you for being so civil. You're a real gentleman; Debbie deserves that. I care about her and her son."

"I can see that and I do my best to take care of her. She's brought me so much love and happiness. I love her deeply and our whole crazy family. We'll see each other again when everything calms down."

"Have a good night, Carl."

"Good night, Danny."

Carl joined his buddies. Danny packed up his snack then went back to the Plaza.

*****

"Mmm, that was great," Justin purred as he rolled off Brian then snuggled into Brian's chest. 

"Amazing, Sunshine!" Brian cooed back into his blond's hair.

"Bri, did you fix the drag queen's problem this afternoon?"

"If it were up to me, they'd all get 'fixed'. But in answer to your question, I schmoozed and flattered and sucked up to the sweet dear. All is right in the world again. At least until the next one queens out. Justin, promise me you'll smack me upside the head if I ever get like they do. On second thought you just might like that too much. You're already too bossy as it is."

Justin snuggled closer, his satisfied smile grew wider.

"You know, Sunshine, I do believe you are enjoying watching me being led around by the balls by a bunch of old drag queens. Aren't you? Justin? Justin?"

Justin didn't answer; he let his giggles do the answering for him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Brian woke up with a start. He abruptly sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The clock read nine in the morning.

"Justin?"

"Right here, big guy," Justin replied as he bumped the bedroom door open with his hip. He was carrying a tray of coffee, muffins and fruit. He carefully set the tray down on a bedside table then crawled back onto the bed with Brian.

"Morning," Brian murmured as he kissed his lover.

"Morning, right backatcha!"

"Where's the Squirt?"

"John had some business in Harrisburg today so he took Miss Bree to see Gamma Claire. He'll bring Bree and Patrick home later today."

"And what's on your agenda for the day?" Brian asked as he picked up a muffin, breaking off a small piece then feeding it to Justin.

"I have a couple of paintings to finish for the fundraiser. I'm feeling inspired. What about you?"

"I have declared this day to be a drag queen free day! I do not want to hear one word about G-strings, falsies, garters or feathers. Nothing! Nada!" Brian crossed his arms over his chest to emphasize the point. 

Justin broke out in a fit of giggles then reached over to give Brian his coffee. "That sounds like a plan. Besides, I think you need a break. You've been hanging around them so much lately that you're beginning to swish when you walk." 

Brian's eyes grew wide with shock. "I do not swish! You're the swishing half of this partnership, my little Sunshine."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. As a matter of fact, why don't you swish your tight little ass over my cock?"

"And what's my inspiration?"

"Nine inches of rock hard dick."

"That's some inspiration. However, since this is a true partnership, perhaps I can inspire your ass over my rock hard dick. And I promise not to mention anything that has to do with..."

"Uh uh uh."

"The 'D' word."

"You promise?" Brian smirked at his lover.

"I promise," Justin responded, slowly batting his eyes at Brian.

"Then how can I resist such a tempting offer."

"You can't. Now roll over and come for papa!"

*****

"Lucinda."  
  
Lacy's head shot up and she almost dropped the plate she was setting in front of a customer. She turned and looked at her father who was standing just inside the door of the diner. Lacy quickly set the plate down and moved over to her father. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I want to talk to you."  
  
"I thought I told you to go home," Lacy said with a sigh.

"I did. That's why you haven't seen me for a couple of days. But … I couldn't stay away. I want you back in my life, Lucinda. I want to make it up to you for what happened … back then."  
  
"I don't think that's possible," Lacy said but she had to admit that her heart softened a little at his words.

"Please, Lucinda, give me a chance," he begged.

She could see the tears in his eyes. "Okay, I'm off in twenty minutes," she said looking at her watch.

"That's great," he said with a smile. "Could I have a coffee and maybe some apple pie while I wait?"

"You … you're going to wait here?"  
  
"I thought I would, but if it makes you uncomfortable, I could go somewhere else."  
  
"No, no, it's okay. That booth is available. I'll get your pie and coffee."  
  
"Thanks," he said with a smile as he moved over to the booth.

She stared at his back for a moment shaking her head. She didn't know what this meant … for her, for him, for them. But after her talk with Debbie she felt the need to see what he wanted and how it might all play out. "Just don't get your hopes up," she muttered to herself.

Lacy's father sat and watched his daughter handle the customers and carry out her job with ease and finesse. It was only a waitress job, but he had to admit that she impressed him with the way she handled everything. His little girl was all grown up.

At the end of her shift Lacy came out of the back with her bag and slid into the booth with her father. "So what do you want to say this time?" she asked.

"Could we go somewhere else, more private?" he wanted to know. "I have a hotel room."

Lacy shook her head. She wanted to be on her own turf when they had this discussion. "I board with the woman who owns this place. They're out for the evening. Do you want to come home with me?" she asked wondering if she was doing the right thing or making a big mistake.

"Sure," he said. "I'd like to see where you've been living."  
  
She got up from the booth and he followed her out of the diner.

*****

"Susan, any news about Craig?" Justin asked as his stepmother answered the phone.

"Sorry, Justin, nothing new."  
  
Justin sighed. "Hasn't he said anything about Bree's visit or what he thought of her?"  
  
"Not word one!"  
  
"Fuck."  
  
"I know; I'm disappointed too."

"Do you think it's worth trying again in a few days?"  


"I'm not sure," Susan admitted. "I hate to give up."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I really thought Bree might be able to crack that hard shell he has around his heart."  
  
"I was just hoping he'd come to the wedding," Justin said.

"You know," Susan said thoughtfully. "Bree did get Craig to eat a cookie that we baked."  
  
"Those cookies were good," Justin replied.

"Thanks, would you like the recipe?"  
  
"I'd love it. But why is Craig eating the cookie significant?"  
  
"He never eats cookies. He's very conscious of his body and looks."  
  
Justin made a face. "So Bree got him to eat one. That's something, I guess."  
  
"I have an idea. Bring Bree over day after tomorrow, same time same place, and we'll see what happens."  
  
"I like your style, Susan. I hope this works."  
  
"Thanks, keep your fingers crossed," Susan said before she hung up.

*****

Lacy unlocked the front door at Debbie's and ushered her father inside. He looked around noting it wasn't much of a place compared to where Lucinda had grown up, but at least she appeared to be safe and warm here, so that was something.

"Would you like some tea? I usually have tea when I come home," Lacy explained.

"Sure," he said. "So you consider this home now?"  
  
"That's right. I do," she said as she put the kettle on and got out some tea bags.

"Why did you run, Lucinda?"  
  
Lacy sighed and turned to face her father. "Let's get something straight. I'm Lacy now; Lucinda is long gone."  
  
"Lacy? Why Lacy?"  
  
"It seemed right somehow. It could be male or female. I liked it."  
  
Lacy's father made a face but quickly masked it. Somehow he was going to have to ask her about the implications of what was printed in the newspaper. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. "Do you want me to call you Lacy?"

"Yes."  
  
"Okay, I will, Lacy," he said trying out the unfamiliar name.

The kettle boiled and Lacy made them each a cup of tea. She carried them to the kitchen table and then sat down. Her father did the same.

"Good tea," her father said as he took a sip.

"Thanks."  
  
"Lu…Lacy, why did you run away?"  
  
"You wouldn't listen to me," Lacy said with bitterness in her voice. "I needed your help and you were too busy to care."  
  
"Wh…What do you mean?"

"Peter Hodgkiss, he tried to rape me, and you and Mom didn't give a fuck!" Lacy blurted out. She had bottled that up for so long that telling him left her breathless.

"Rape?" he said with wonder in his eyes. "Peter? Rape?"  
  
"That's what I fucking said. Your sweet little neighbor boy tried to rape me … twice."  
  
"Twice. Holy shit! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Lacy laughed in a slightly hysterical way. "I tried, you idiot. I tried. But you were so busy screwing that bimbo that you didn't want to listen to me."  
  
Lacy's father looked like he had been hit with a brick. "I … I'm so sorry, honey."  
  
"Don't call me honey," Lacy said quickly. She didn't want terms of affection from this man. 

"Sorry, I just didn't know."  
  
"I tried to tell you several times," Lacy accused.

"I remember … sort of," he admitted. "But I didn't listen."

"You kept telling me what a nice boy Peter was, and how I was lucky to have the son of such a prominent family interested in me."  
  
Lacy's father ran his hand over his face. "I'm so, so sorry."  
  
"It's too late for sorry."  
  
"Didn't you talk to your mother?"  
  
Lacy snorted. "Yeah, I told her and she as much as said I should forget it and pretend nothing had happened."  
  
He shook his head. How could they have failed their daughter so miserably? "Please let me try to make this up to you?" he begged her. He reached across the table to take her hand.

She jerked her hand away. "It's time for you to go," she said standing up.

"But…"

"No, don't say anything else. Just go."  
  
"If that's what you want, but I'm staying in Pittsburgh. I'll come to see you at the diner tomorrow."  
  
"Don't bother."  
  
"It's no bother. I'll be there." He walked to the front door. "I want you back in my life, Lu…Lacy. Please."  
  
Lacy shook her head and watched him walk out. When the door closed behind him, she doubled over in pain and started to cry. If only she could believe him, but she didn't dare.

*****

"Hunter!" Danny had stopped by the clinic after rehearsals.

"Hi, Danny. How's it going with the dance rehearsal?"

"My corns are getting corns and my bunion is screaming. Shanda is one pissy queen and don't get me started about the others."

"Whoa! I'm sorry I asked."

"Yeah, well, your Brian has been a godsend."

"Brian. Brian Kinney, Brian? That Brian?"

"Yes, that Brian. How many Brians do you know that have been hanging around a bunch of old drag queens for the past couple of weeks."

"Only one that I know of. What has he been doing to help?"

"What hasn't he done? Besides him being very attentive to all of us, he's been keeping us all on the straight and narrow, so to speak."

"I'm not following you."

"I'll let you in on a little secret; drag queens are all nasty bitches. And I'm the bitch of all bitches. I'll smile at you, applaud your performance then piss in your face cream. We're all self-centered and egotistical. Your Brian has put up with all of our idiosyncrasies. He's been a total gentleman. And between you and me, he's one hell of a hunk. I don't mind looking at him all day long."

"Tell me about it!" 

"I'm sensing a story here." Danny gave Hunter a sly smile and a wink.

"Let's just say when I first met Brian Kinney, I would have done anything to get into his bed."

"And did you?"

"Nope. Blondie was there first."

"Blondie?" 

"Justin Taylor, Brian's partner."

"Justin Taylor. Why do I know that name? He's the artist? He's donating paintings for the auction."

"Yes, he is. He's been a supporter of the clinic and of me too. He helped me out when I was trying to get back into school."

"Sounds like you have a great family."

"Yes, I do and now you're a part of that family too."

"I am?"

"Yup! Come on, Gramps, let me buy you dinner and I'll tell you all that I can about your family."

"Sounds like a long story."

"Years in the making, and as long as Brian and Justin are around, never ending.

"Must be some story. I'd love to hear it and I'd love to know more about you, Hunter. Do you like Italian?"

"Hey, my grandma is Debbie. I love Italian!"

"Then let's go, but it'll be my treat and my pleasure."

"Whatever you say, Gramps!" Danny, not yet used to being called, 'gramps,' gave Hunter a pained look. Hunter started to laugh. "It's okay. You should have seen Debbie's face the first time I called her grandma!"

Hunter and Danny both broke out in laughter.

*****

"Melanie?"

"Michael? If it's about this weekend, JR can spend it with you."

"Thanks, but that's not why I'm calling."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure how to tell you this but something's happened and I don't know how to tell you and I don't want you to get all angry and lawyer-ish and..."

"Michael, what the fuck are you trying to say? You're babbling."

"I guess I am."

"Then just spit it out!"

"You know the fundraiser for the clinic?"

"Of course I know it. My firm is making a very large donation and we're sponsoring one of the drag queens for the tournament."

"Oh, I didn't know businesses could do that."

"Duh, Michael. Now what are you trying to say?"

"One of those drag queens is my father," Michael admitted, sounding very defeated.

"What! I thought your father was dead!"

"I thought so too." 

"But how?"

"The usual way, you know, the birds and the bees."

"Michael!" Melanie was quickly losing her patience then recovered. "Michael, Lindz is working late at the gallery. They're displaying the larger pieces for the auction. Can you come over? You can start from the beginning."

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

"Michael, it'll be okay," Melanie tried to be reassuring.

"It'll never be okay again, not ever."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Michael," Melanie said softly as she let him into the house. "You want some coffee?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Where's JR?"

"In her room reading but she's probably fallen asleep by now."

"She likes to read."

"Yes, she does. Come on, let's go into the kitchen."

Michael followed Melanie into the kitchen. He watched as she set up the coffeemaker then everything came pouring out. How Michael found his mother's old high school yearbook. How Danny never admitted being his father but Michael couldn't deny the resemblance even though both Danny and his mother did. And how Danny has been hanging around Hunter.

"Michael, has Danny approached you in any way?"

"No, but I think he's been talking to Ma."

"What do you think he wants?"

"I don't know. But what if he wants to talk to JR?"

"He'll have to get through me first!"

"Would you let him?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, he's not a bad guy. We had all the queens checked out when my firm was deciding which one to sponsor. We considered him but we went with Shanda."

"Why?"

"Because she's more our style and she's been doing a lot for our community. Divina doesn't do fundraisers that often."

"Yeah, I know; we had to beg her to get her to do it the last time."

"So who begged her this time?"

"No one. I heard that she was invited by accident but she's staying."

"You think it has something to do with us?"

"Maybe, I don't know. Mel, what if he wants to meet JR?"

"I guess legally I could stop him but..."

"But what? He's not my father, not really. My father was a war hero not some old drag queen!"

"Michael, if he is related to JR, there are things I'd like to know."

"What things?"

"His family background, what illnesses might run in his family, things like that."

"Oh, I never thought about that."

"And there's one more thing. JR has only one grandparent that acknowledges her."

"Who?"

"Michael! It's Debbie, your mother. My parents certainly have never wanted to know JR and Lindsay's parents are still waiting for her to settle down and get married."

"She's already married."

"To a man, you duffus."

"Oh."

"Maybe it would be nice for JR to have a grandfather, even if he does wear dresses and size 14 pumps."

Michael and Melanie stared at each other for a moment then began laughing.

"Stop it, Mel. I'm gonna have to pee!" Michael was laughing so hard his sides were aching. After some time and after Michael went to the bathroom, they were calm again.

"Mel, my father died in Viet Nam. I don't think I want anyone else for a father. Not yet, anyway."

"Then that's that. But what if JR wants Divina for a grandfather?"

"Or another grandmother?"

"How about Auntie Divina? Think you could handle that?"

"I … I don't know."

"Why don't you go up and tuck JR in?" Melanie said with a sigh. She was getting a headache trying to decide what to do about Danny Devore.

"Can I?"

"Sure." Michael looked at Melanie then went up to kiss his daughter good night.

Melanie watched him go wondering if all her joking about Grandfather Danny or Auntie Divina might actually come to pass. It really wasn't funny. She didn't know if she could allow the older man to usurp her daughter's affections. She wasn't at all sure she wanted Danny Devore in JR's life.

*****

"Hi, Susan," Justin said as his stepmother opened the door for him and Bree.

"Hi, Gamma Susan," Bree piped in.

Susan smiled. 

"Are you ready to give this another try?" Justin asked.

"I'll do my best."  
  
"Cookies?" Bree asked.

Susan groaned.

"She loved baking cookies with you last time," Justin laughed. "I have to admit I ate more than my fair share of what you sent home with us. They were delicious."  
  
"I guess that could be arranged," Susan said giving into the subtle pressure.

"I'll be back by seven. Good luck," Justin said, kissed Bree and headed out the door.

"What do you have there, sweetheart?" Susan asked as she saw the doll in Bree's arms.

"Muñequita," Bree said with a smile. 

"She's very pretty."  
  
"Yep," said Bree.

"Would you like to read a book before we bake cookies?"  


Bree frowned. She really liked cookies but she liked books too. "'Kay," she said after some thought.

Susan sat them down on the sofa and scooped up one of the children's books she had signed out of the library. She proceeded to read Bree the story of The Velveteen Rabbit. Bree listened intently telling her grandma that she had a rabbit at home and that Gamma Joan had got it for her. After many pages of the story Susan felt Bree snuggle up against her hip and lay her head in her lap. Bree had fallen asleep. Susan took the afghan from the back of the sofa and gently eased herself out from under Bree. She laid the throw across the little girl. She couldn't help but smile to herself at the sleeping angel. She went into the kitchen to get the fixings ready to make cookies when Bree woke up.

When Susan had just about everything ready, she thought she heard a noise in the living room and wondered if Bree had woken up. She went to the door and pushed it open a bit to see if Bree was awake.

The smile that crossed her face was beautiful to see. Somehow Craig had come home early. He was perched on the side of the sofa running his fingers through Bree's blond hair and staring with wonder at her sleeping face. Susan closed the door to the kitchen and went back to her work getting the cookie dough ready. She would let Craig have his moment with his granddaughter.

In the living room Craig continued to stare at the beautiful little face. It reminded him of Molly when she was little and he used to go into her room and run his fingers through her hair, making sure she was breathing and everything was all right.

Bree stirred and started to wake up. Craig decided he better get away before she realized that he was there. He grabbed his briefcase and quickly stepped out of the apartment. He could pretend he had just arrived home and come back in in a couple of minutes.

"Daddy," Bree called as she wondered where she was.

Susan quickly hurried out of the kitchen expecting to find Craig with Bree. He was nowhere in sight. "It's all right, sweetheart. You're here with me."  
  
"Gamma?" Bree said rubbing her eyes.

"You fell asleep. It's okay."  
  
Bree held up her arms for Susan to pick her up. Instead Susan sat down and Bree crawled into her lap. She rocked Bree gently until the little girl really woke up and got her orientation. Susan wondered what had happened to Craig.

Just then the door to the apartment opened and Craig walked in acting like he had just arrived home.

"Is she here again?" he asked seeing Briana in Susan's arms.

Susan sighed. What kind of a game was Craig trying to play? "Yes, I'm minding her this afternoon. You're home early."  
  
"Obviously. I didn't realize we had company or I would have stayed at the office. I was looking for some peace and quiet."  
  
"We can be quiet, can't we, Bree?" Susan asked.

Bree nodded studying her grandfather from the safety of Susan's arms. 

"We were going to make some more cookies," Susan said. "Care to join us?"

Craig snorted. "I don't think so."  
  
"It could be fun," Susan prodded.

Craig merely walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

"What wrong?" Bree asked with a frown.

"Nothing, sweetheart, let's go make those cookies."

They quickly had the first tray of cookies in the oven and were working on the second tray when Craig came into the kitchen and got a beer out of the fridge.

"They smell good," he had to admit.

"They taste even better," Susan laughed.

"Good," Bree said as she tapped at the little mound of cookie dough flattening it out as Susan had shown her. "Help me, Gampa?" she said innocently.

Craig shook his head.

"Give her a hand, Craig. I need to take the first tray of cookies out of the oven."

With a sigh, Craig set his beer on the counter and took Bree's hand into his. He helped her press the spoon on top of the cookie mound.

"Good, Gampa," Bree told him.

"Thanks," Craig replied. He almost smiled at the precocious little girl telling him that he was pressing cookie dough correctly.

Susan set the tray of cookies to cool. "Is that tray ready?" Craig nodded and Susan put that tray in the oven. "I need to go to the bathroom. Will you keep an eye on Bree till I come back? You can fill this tray with the dough." Susan stuck the tray in front of Craig and quickly walked out of the room before he could refuse.

Craig scooped out a spoonful of dough and dropped it on the tray.

"Too big," Bree said. 

Craig looked at the mound and realized that it was quite a bit bigger than the previous cookies he had been working on. "You're a smart little thing, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yep."  
  
Craig laughed out loud. This child was really something. He took some of the dough away from the mound and Bree flattened it out with her spoon. She smiled up at her grandfather, batting those blue eyes at him, eyes so much like Justin's and Molly's.

"How are you doing?" Susan asked as she came back into the kitchen.

"All done," Craig said except for this. He held up a good sized spoonful of the dough.

"Shall we make one big one, Bree?" Susan asked.

Bree nodded. Susan grabbed a foil pie plate from the cupboard and Craig and Bree molded one big cookie that almost filled the bottom of the dish. They both were giggling by the time they were done.

"For you, Gampa," Bree said as she pushed the big cookie towards him.

"Thank you," Craig smiled.

"Time for the next tray," Susan said switching the cookies that were in the oven for the tray they had just filled. I'll stick this big cookie into the oven too. It will take longer than the others." The doorbell rang. "That must be Justin. Will you get it, Craig?"

"I'll stay with Bree. You go."  
  
Susan headed for the door. She gathered up Bree's bag and her doll on the way. She opened the door and whispered to Justin, "He's in the kitchen helping her make cookies."  
  
Justin smiled. "Should I come back later?"

"I don't think we should press our luck."

"Bree," Justin called. 

Briana came racing out of the kitchen carrying a paper bag. "Gampa says I take these home with me."

"Okay," Justin said as he helped her on with her coat. "Thanks, Susan."

"I'll call you tomorrow," Susan whispered. She closed the door and went back into the kitchen. "That was nice of you to send the cookies home for Justin." 

"They're for Bree," Craig corrected her. He got up and went into the living room. She finished up baking the cookies.

Later that night she found Craig eating the big cookie while he watched a hockey game on TV. Maybe they were making progress.  
  
*****

"So how goes your master plan?" Brian casually snarked as he turned the Cherokee onto their lane.

"What master plan?" Justin asked innocently. He could never truly hide anything from Brian.

"The plan to get Craig's head out of his butt so he'll walk Molly down the aisle. That plan."

"Oh, um, I'm not so sure how it's going. He's very stubborn."

"Well, if there is any crack to be found in Craig's armor, I'm sure Miss Bree will find it but I need you to promise me something."

"What, Bri?"

"I need you to take a good long look at what you're doing. A lot of people can get hurt."

"I won't get hurt. I'm not expecting any miracles. Craig is not like your mother."

"No, he's not but it's not you that I'm worried about. I know you can handle any disappointment."

"Who are you worried about?"

"Our daughter for one, Molly and Susan. And then there's Jennifer. Justin, you're using a three year old as bait."

"I almost four, Dada," Briana didn't understand her fathers' conversation but she did know that her birthday was in a few weeks.

"I stand corrected," Brian assured his daughter as he parked the SUV and began to unbuckle Bree from her seat. "Justin, we all know what a bastard he is, but more importantly this is Molly's day. Yes, it would be nice for her father to man up and do his job, but not at the expense of our daughter. You can't use her like a pawn. What if she begins to form some sort of attachment to the idiot and then he does something to rip it apart. Remember how much it hurt you, Sunshine, and you were more than four times Bree's age."

Justin slowly followed his partner to the cottage. The March wind was howling through the trees. Justin hadn't thought of the points that Brian brought up. He didn't realize he was using his daughter in that manner. Brian had an analytical mind and a way of seeing the total picture at least when it concerned the people he loves.

Brian opened the cottage door and was halfway to the kitchen with Bree when he realized that Justin wasn't behind him.

"Justin?" Brian called toward the door.

"Here." Justin closed the door and immediately went to the fireplace to start a fire. The thought that he was being careless with Bree's affection pained him. Brian, sensing an impending meltdown, set the kettle on the stove for tea. He then made sure it was okay for Bree to hang out at the Anderson-Morrison end of Edna's Treasures for a while as he went about preparing a simple supper of tomato soup, grilled cheese sandwiches and salad.

Brian found Justin sitting on the sofa staring into the flames. He was still wearing his coat.

"How could I be so stupid?" Justin murmured.

"You're not stupid, Jus. You just want this so badly that you hadn't thought it all through yet. None of you had. You would have, eventually."

"Yeah, but by that time Bree could have gotten hurt. You're right, Bri, she is forming some sort of attachment. I can see it already. I should put an end to it now. Molly has no clue what Susan and I are trying to do. She still thinks I'm walking her down the aisle. I'm going to call Susan right now." Justin got up to go to the phone.

"No, you're not. First you are going to give me your coat, then you're going to drink this tea before it gets cold. Then we're going to have some comfort food for supper. After dinner, Miss Bree has a date with Patrick. She can spend the night over there. You and I are in need of some serious cuddle time."

"I thought Brian Kinney never cuddles," Justin commented with a slight smirk. He knew exactly what Brian was trying to do and it only made Justin love him more. 

"Well, see! There you go not thinking things through again, I love to cuddle but only with you and Miss Squirt. You have to work on that, Sonny Boy."

"Yes, daddy," Justin snarked as he handed Brian his coat and sat back on the sofa to sip his tea. The Kinney-Taylor end of Edna's Treasures became quiet for a while as Brian stirred the soup and flipped over their sandwiches.

The warmth of the tea washed over Justin and his brain began to think more clearly.

"Bri?" Justin said softly as he wrapped his arms around Brian's waist.

"What is it, Sunshine?" Brian removed the soup from the flames and placed the pile of sandwiches on the counter.

"Don't ever stop taking care of me and Bree. You're right; I don't always think things through."

"I've been guilty of that myself on occasion, Justin, but I promise you, I'll never stop taking care of you or Bree. Never." Brian hugged the younger man close. "Come on, I made way too many sandwiches and far too much soup. Let's see if we can convince next door to join us." Brian smiled warmly at Justin.

"Okay, but do we still get that cuddle time later?"

"I'm counting on it!" The lovers kissed sealing their bargain. Then they went about setting the porch table for six.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Lacy was serving customers at the diner when she saw her father walk by the window. He hesitated at the door and then pushed it open making his way inside. He walked over to the counter and sat down.

"What can I get ya?" Lacy asked looking coldly at her father.

"Lu…"

"Don't even think about calling me that."  
  
"Lacy," the man said correcting himself. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Wrong! You son of a bitch! You promised to come in here yesterday and I…" She stopped, realizing that she was about to tell him that she had been waiting for him all day, and he hadn't appeared. "I need to take your order or else you'll have to leave," she said icily.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," he said softly. "I went home to get some clean clothes and I got thinking that maybe you needed some time to yourself to think about what I said."  
  
"Yeah, right," she sneered. "Your order?"

"Um, whatever the special is. Lacy, if I disappointed you, I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing."  
  
"Sure," she replied and walked away to place his order. She wouldn't let herself once again be bamboozled into thinking he cared. He obviously didn't. The only question was why he kept coming back. That she couldn't figure out.

She carefully avoided coming near her father as she went about the business of taking care of her other customers. When his order came up she plunked it down in front of him, poured him a coffee and quickly hurried away to look after someone else.

As the dinner crowd started to thin out, Lacy noted that her father was still sitting at the counter. He had finished his meal a long time before, but he rode the stool and showed no signs of giving it up. She should ask him if he wanted something else, but she really didn't want to talk to him. She was afraid of what might happen if she did, or what she might say if he provoked her.

When most of the diner had cleared out, her father called her over. "Lacy, could I get some more coffee?"

Reluctantly she went behind the counter and grabbed the pot. She filled his cup and turned away immediately.

"Lucinda," he said reaching across the counter and grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch me," she yelled. "Don't you fucking touch me!"

She pulled her arm out of his grasp and slammed the coffeepot back on the burner. 

"I … I'm sorry. Please let me explain," he begged.  
  
"Alice," Lacy said. "I'm taking my break. Look after this asshole." She disappeared into the back. 

Her father stood up as if to follow her.

"I wouldn't try that," Alice said. "Tony, the cook, has quite an array of knives back there."  
  
Lacy's father slumped back onto the stool. "I need to explain to her," he said in what could almost be described as a moan.

"I think you missed your chance," Alice told him.

"When is her shift over?"

Alice thought for a moment and decided she didn't want to tell him that. "That is none of your business, mister."  
  
"But … she's my daughter."  
  
"What?" Alice asked in surprise. No one had told her that little piece of information.

"I'm Roman Baldwin," he said extending his hand to the waitress. "Alice," he said reading the badge on her uniform, "could you help me make Lu … Lacy see some sense."  
  
Alice shook the extended hand. "I'm not sure how I can possibly help you. She made it pretty clear she didn't want anything to do with you."  
  
"This may be my last chance to get my daughter back. Please," he begged.

"Okay," Alice said after a pause. He seemed very sincere. "I'll go tell her you need to speak to her. That's all I can do."

"Thank you," he replied and watched her walk into the back of the diner.  
  
Alice went to the break room. She found Lacy staring off into space. "Um, Lacy, your dad really wants to speak to you," Alice said hesitantly.

"I don't want to speak to him."  
  
"He sounded real sincere. He said it might be his last chance."  
  
Lacy turned and looked into Alice's eyes. "Last chance? Why did he say that?"  
  
"I don't know. That's just what he said. He sounded like he meant it."  
  
"Um, I don't know what to do," Lacy said bewildered.

"Talk to him. What can it hurt?"  
  
Lacy looked at her co-worker. She wasn't sure why, but she said, "Could you send him back here?"

"Sure, but don't be too long," Alice said as she went back to the front of the diner.

A moment later, Mr. Baldwin appeared at the door. "Lacy?" he said tentatively.

Lacy turned to face him. "Why didn't you come back when you said you would?" she demanded, glaring at him.

"I told you, I went home and then I thought I'd give you some space."  
  
"Is that really true?"  
  
"You don't believe anything I say, do you?" Mr. Baldwin admitted.

"I … I don't know what to believe," Lacy said in a whisper. "I'm so confused."  
  
"There are two things I want you to know and believe. "I love you … and I'm so sorry for what I did back then. I've changed a lot since the day you ran away."  
  
"Really?" Lacy asked her eyes getting very large.

"Absolutely. I want my daughter back."  
  
Lacy watched the tears run down her father's face. Instinctively she moved towards him and found herself embraced in a gentle hug. 

"I'm so, so sorry." Mr. Baldwin wept as he held her. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"If you can forgive all the things I've done since I left home," Lacy replied, her own tears threatening to choke her. 

"I can forgive anything. I'm just so happy that you're alive."  
  
They clung to each other in the smelly break room. Alice looked in once to see if everything was all right, but when she saw them holding each other, she hurried away. She could handle the diner by herself for a little longer. 

*****

Brian and Justin were spending most of their days in Pittsburgh. "Drag Week" was about to start and although Justin wasn't directly involved except as a contributor to the donated artwork, Justin found himself caught up in the excitement. He spent his days at the Sidney Bloom Gallery and then evenings assisting Tannis and Roy at the GLC. Tannis still harbored an innate dislike for all things Brian; however, that quickly vaporized the first day Brian, Justin and Bree visited the GLC together. Brian strode in with Briana in his arms and he remained aloof, allowing Justin to take the lead in the conversation. No one watching Brian could help but see his love and attentiveness toward Bree. Even the tough exterior that Tannis kept up began to soften at the site. Briana had made another conquest.

Brian, much to his chagrin, was still playing nice and keeping the peace with the Drag Queens. Miss Briana went to Kinnetik's 'school' each day then was picked up and transported by Justin to the grandmother of Bree's choice. Grandma Jennifer kept varied hours so Bree spent most of her time with Joan and now less with Susan. Instead of driving back and forth to the cottage every day, the Kinney-Taylor family decided to use the loft. Brian and Justin took the opportunity to relive some of their memorable sexual moments while Briana was in the company of a grandmother. Briana thought the whole thing was one big adventure. She loved sleeping on the big fluffy futon pillows at night.

"Hi, Justin!" Susan had arrived at the art gallery in hopes of bringing Briana back home with her. Craig appeared to be softening toward the child. "Will Miss Briana be coming home with me today? We won't be making cookies but I thought she could help with some crocheting," Susan inquired with enthusiasm.

"Um, Susan, I need to talk to you about that." Justin had thought a lot about Brian's concerns.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that we've been using Bree in our little plan. What if Craig decided he's had enough? I don't think he'd get really mean to Bree but I'm worried that she may like having a grandfather and get too attached to him."

Susan frowned. She loved spending time with Bree and was overjoyed at seeing some of Craig's tender moments with the child. But Susan realized Justin had a point.

"Justin, I never thought of it that way."

"Neither did I. Brian brought it up; he's so protective of Briana. He said we were using Bree as bait. He's right. Molly and I are used to Craig's stubbornness. We don't like it but it doesn't hurt as much as it used to. Briana is so trusting. I can't take that chance."

"Do you want me to stay away from Bree?" Susan was heartbroken at the thought of not being able to see her sweet little angel.

"No, I didn't mean that. Maybe you can stay at the loft with her or take her to the library. Anywhere but where Craig may run into her." Susan nodded. Hurting Bree was the last thing she wanted. Too many people were already hurt by Craig's homophobic and stubborn attitude.

"Where's Bree tonight?"

"With my mother and Molly. They're going to shop for dresses."

"Oh," Susan said visibly disappointed.

"Susan, the clinic benefit begins in a few days. Brian and I are going to spend the whole week here in Pittsburgh. Briana will want to spend time with you." Justin placed his hand on Susan's shoulder to comfort her and offered his stepmother a smile.

"Okay, and you're right. I've been so caught up in this plan that I forgot all about Bree's feelings. I love that little girl."

"I know you do. Brian and I won't keep you from her."

"Thank you, Justin, and thank Brian for me."

"I will. Will you come to the opening ceremony?"

"I'll be there. I may even bid on one of your paintings. To hell with Craig!" Justin and Susan shared the laugh then she went home.

*****

Craig came home from work to find Susan quietly reading the latest bestseller. Craig looked around noting the lack of an aroma of baking cookies and the presence of one tiny blond tot. 

"Hi, honey," Craig said as he bent down to give his wife a kiss. Susan smiled warmly at her husband. "Where's your little shadow today?"

"With Jennifer and Molly. They're shopping for dresses."

"Oh." Craig looked as disappointed as Susan had felt. "The wedding isn't for months. Isn't it too soon to look for dresses?"

"No, not really."

"Oh, I'll take your word for it." Craig hung up his coat then went into their bedroom to remove his suit. He came out of their room wearing a loose sweatsuit. "Seems quiet in here."

"I suppose," Susan sighed. She really missed Briana. Craig noticed Susan's sad demeanor.

"Susan, did something happen today?"

"No, why?"

"That child has been spending a lot of time with you. And now that she's not here you seem to be very disappointed."

"I guess I am. I've enjoyed babysitting. Briana is such a charming little girl and very smart." Susan leaned up against Craig and he put his arm around her.

"She reminds me of Molly when she was that age but her smile is all Justin's." Susan was afraid to break the moment with a comment so she remained silent. "I'm sorry I can't give you children. I'm not blind to the fact of how good you are with that child." 

"That child is your granddaughter," Susan said as she wiped a few stray tears from her face. "Do you want to know the real reason why she's not here?" Craig stiffened at Susan's anger. "Briana is beginning to love us. Her fathers are so afraid that you'll say something to hurt Bree that we agreed she would not visit here anymore."

"Susan, I would never..."

"No? But you already have. You've hurt your only son by cutting him out of your life. And soon you're going to lose your daughter. And if this keeps up for much longer, you're going to lose me too." With that Susan jumped up off the sofa then strode into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her, leaving a stunned and shocked Craig in her wake.

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Lacy walked into the Starbucks and saw her father sitting at a table. They had met once since their reunion at the diner. This was the second time. Her father had gone back to Scranton to take care of his law practice, but he had promised to make the long drive to see her as often as possible, and so far he had not disappointed her.

She smiled and waved at him as she went to order a latte. She paid for her purchase knowing that she was able to do that. She didn't have to take anything from her father in spite of his many offers. She was not going to go back home with him no matter how many times he asked. She had made a life for herself in Pittsburgh and she liked being independent and self-supporting. But she was also glad to have him back in her life. It brought her a feeling of security that she had not felt in a very long time.

"Hi, Dad," she said as she slid into a seat across from him. It was Saturday afternoon and she was proud that he had driven such a long way to see her on his day off. She was glad that he was proving himself worthy of the trust she was starting to have in him.

"Hi, honey. You look nice today."  
  
Lacy smiled. She had been letting her hair grow a little longer and she actually took a curling iron to it that morning. She was pleased that he had noticed. "Thanks," she said.

"So, what's new?"  
  
"Nothin' much. I'm still waiting to hear from PIFA about being accepted. It should be soon."  
  
"If that's what you want, I hope you get in."  
  
"It's what I want, and I hope so too."  
  
"I … I wanted to talk to you about PIFA," Mr. Baldwin said slowly.

"Oh?"

"Nothing bad," he said quickly as her eyebrows had arched up. That was always a warning signal that he might be broaching a topic that she didn't really want to discuss. "I want you to continue your education, if that's what you want to do. I just want to offer to help you in any way that I can. If you need tuition money or books or art supplies, you can count on me."  
  
Lacy's smile spread across her face. She had truly been stymied about how she was going to pay for PIFA if she got in. Aside from accepting Debbie's help or asking Justin for money, neither of which she wanted to do, she knew that she only had enough money for the first semester. And she wouldn't be able to work as much at the diner once she started school fulltime.

"Are you serious about that?" she asked staring into her father's eyes.

"One hundred percent. I want to try to make up for not being there when you needed me. Anything you need, just name it."  
  
"I … I only have enough money for one semester," Lacy admitted. She hated having to confess that she wasn't as self-sufficient as she liked to think. 

"Say no more. If I paid your first year tuition, would you be able to swing the rest?" he asked with a smile.

"You'd do that?"

"That's what I said."  
  
She smiled at him again. "That would make a world of difference. I can still get some hours at the diner and Debbie hardly charges me anything for living at her place. I should be fine if you pay the tuition."  
  
"Consider it done."  
  
"All I have to do is get in," Lacy laughed.

"I know you're going to be accepted. From what you've told me, you've worked so hard for this, that there can't possibly be any other outcome." He squeezed her hand in support.

"Thanks, Dad," she replied and she didn't draw her hand away.

"I love you, Lucinda," he said softly.

This time she didn't correct him. Being called Lucinda no longer placed her back in the bad situation that had caused her to run away. She felt like she was truly reclaiming her life, all of it.

"Um," she said, "can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Do you ever hear from Mom?"  
  
Roman shook his head. "No," he admitted. "Ever since the divorce became final I haven't heard a word, but then I haven't tried to contact her either."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. When you ran away, it suddenly made me see what my life really was. Your mother and I no longer loved each other and we had driven you away. I knew things had to change. I was going to move out that day."  
  
"But you didn't?"

"No, we hoped we could find you, so we stayed together for about three months. I hired a private detective when the police didn't seem to be getting anywhere."  


"You did?" Lacy asked in surprise. She had always believed that they were glad to see her gone and hadn't bothered to look for her.

"He didn't come up with a thing. You really covered your tracks."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did." Her transformation into a boy and living on the streets had effectively wiped out any recognizable reminders of Lucinda Baldwin. She had made it impossible for her father to find her.

"Well, that's all behind us now," he said.

She nodded. She wanted to tell him about what her life had been like as a teenage hustler, but she didn't think he would be ready to hear that whole story, and then if she told him she was gay… Lacy wondered if she would lose her father all over again.

*****

Monday, Day One:

March 14, 2016, the kick-off of 'Drag Week' was about to commence. Brian and Justin had packed about two weeks worth of clothes and other paraphernalia to temporarily move back into the loft. When Bree wasn't at 'school', the Grandmothers were all scheduled to babysit. Even a couple of 'uncles' had volunteered to look after the popular tot. Susan had her time penciled in for Tuesday night. She was going to meet Brian, Justin and Bree at the gallery then spend the evening with Bree at the loft. Brian and Justin would make the appropriate rounds then Brian would go back to the loft to relieve Susan. Justin would be needed at the gallery for most of the evening.

The first night's activities were scheduled to begin promptly at seven at the GLC. Several local celebrities were present, as well as many of Pittsburgh's prominent citizens and business people and the Deputy Mayor was on hand as Grand Marshal. Owen was there representing his family as Molly was with hers. Most of Pittsburgh was there recognizing the important asset the clinic was to the community. Even Tannis had to admit that Brian as the originator of the clinic plan had merit. She especially appreciated the way Brian stayed in the background and his ability to keep the drag queens in line. Brian and Tannis shared one thing in common, their impatience with drag queens. In her least condescending voice, Tannis began the opening ceremony.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the GLC and the first Jason Kemp Clinic and Drop-in Center Fundraiser!" The crowd cheered and many flash cameras went off. "I won't bore you with speeches." Several in the crowd giggled at Tannis' proclamation. "You all know the agenda and we have a dozen 'ladies' who are ready, willing and able to entertain you and answer all of your questions." Tannis waved her arms at the 'queens' all dressed in their finest, ready to mill about the room. "So without further ado, please give generously to this most worthy cause and...let the games begin!"

The GLC exploded into cheers as the 'queens' swished and sashayed throughout the room. Even the Deputy Mayor, who was very straight, with his wife at his arm, was wrapped up in the charms of several queens. The 'ladies' cooed and flirted shamelessly in an effort to seek donations. It was all in good fun and for a most worthy cause.

The family was there to lend their support.

"Wow! Look at all the people," Debbie exclaimed as she and Carl walked through the entrance to the GLC. Debbie and Carl were greeted by several members of the community and the family. 

"Hunter! And Dr. Nick, you must be so proud." Carl beamed at the two young men who along with Karen, the clinic's other counselor, helped to make the clinic so successful.

"We are, Carl. I'm so happy you guys came!" Hunter replied. He and Nick were all smiles.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world, honey," Debbie said as she drew her two boys into a great big hug. "I am so proud of you, Hunter, proud of you both. And look at all the people who are here to help the clinic."

"Deb, don't forget Brian and John. And Justin, the professors and students from PIFA and a whole list of people who donated time and muscle to get this clinic off the ground. If it wasn't for them, there wouldn't be a clinic. Especially Brian, this was his dream." 

Debbie smiled and nodded. It was a bittersweet memory of how she had jumped to all the wrong conclusions, accusing Brian of tricking and bringing Hunter down with him.

Hunter could see the regret in Debbie's eyes. "Debbie, all of that is forgotten." Hunter gave his grandmother a kiss on the cheek. Just then, 'grandpa' sauntered over to them with a rustle of her petticoats.

"Oh my! What a handsome couple you two make," Divina gushed as she looked over Hunter and Nick. "And you two..." Divina took a long look at Debbie and Carl as they held hands. You two are just beautiful and so in love. I'm jealous as all hell." Divina blew them a kiss then sashayed away to work the room, leaving four gawking people.

"Deb...," Hunter began. He felt a little guilty for pursuing a relationship with his grandfather.

"Hunter, sweetheart, you do what you need to do. I have no right to dictate who you can love or want as part of your family. I mean, fuck! I have the craziest family in Pittsburgh. I just want you to be happy, honey." Hunter smiled brightly at the woman who had taken him in and loved him.

"Hunter, my boy, Danny is a good man under all of that make up. You couldn't have picked a better man to be your grandfather. He's welcome in our home anytime." Carl added his good wishes to his wife's. Nick put his arm around his partner, giving Hunter emotional support. 

"I don't know, I think maybe you'd be a great grandfather too, given half a chance." Hunter gave Carl and Debbie a hug then sent them off to mingle. He and Nick went to go mingle too.

*****

"Sunshine, I am so glad this first night is over. I have never smiled so much and kissed so much ass in my whole life. My cheeks hurt from all the smiling I did." Brian groused to Justin as they entered the loft. Brian began to massage his face. It was almost two in the morning when they left the GLC, and participants were still there in force when Brian and Justin decided to go home. 

"Your cheeks can't possibly hurt any more than mine. I have never been pinched by so many drag queens and it's not just my face that's sore, if you know what I mean." Justin rubbed his ass for effect as Brian giggled. Justin might be a man in his thirties but his face remained cherub-like, irresistible to a drag queen. Justin flashed his own version of a death glare.

"Come on, little boy, let's take a nice warm shower. I'll take care of all your aches and pains." Brian waggled his eyes at his spouse.

"Promise?" Justin knew the answer but loved hearing Brian's reply.

"I promise, Sunshine." As they tiptoed up the steps to the bedroom they spied Bree and Joan fast sleep on the bed. 

"We're going to have to be very quiet while you take care of my sore cheeks," Justin whispered. Brian sighed at the sight of his mother sleeping serenely with Bree nestled safely close. He truly felt lucky to have his family whole again.

"I can do that," Brian whispered back as he led Justin into the bathroom then shut and locked the door behind them. Brian was a man on mission and that mission was one Justin Taylor.

*****

"This hotel better be on fire," Danny grumbled into the phone. Divina had stumbled into the Plaza at about four that morning and it was only nine.

"Huh?"

"Who is this?" Danny demanded.

"Um, it's me Miss Devore, Michael."

"Michael?"

"Michael Novotny, Debbie's son."

"I know who you are. What can I do for you, Michael Novotny, Debbie's son?"

"I just wanted to let you know that it's okay with me."

"Okay about what?"

"You and Hunter."

"Me and Hunter, what?"

"Spending time together."

"Oh. Thank you but Hunter is an adult. He can make up his own mind."

"I know."

"But I am grateful," Danny hesitated. He really wanted to ask about JR but was too afraid of the answer. He wasn't going to push it.

"Well, um, goodbye, Miss Devore. I guess I'll see you tonight at the gallery. I have some Rage stuff on display."

"Divina will be there. Goodnight, Michael." Danny cut the connection. "Well, I'll be damned," he mumbled then readjusted his sleep mask as he laid back down. Danny abruptly sat up then dialed the Plaza operator.

"Please hold my calls! I need my beauty sleep," Divina bellowed out her demands to the hapless operator. Slamming down the phone, she readjusted her mask then dramatically fell back onto the bed.

*****

"Brian, what are you doing?" Justin asked as he came down the steps from the loft bedroom. He had had a shower and looked all scrubbed and shiny. 

Brian glanced at him but then went back to staring up into the rafters. He didn't want to talk to anybody if he could avoid it.

Joan had slept all night on the big bed with Bree, so Justin and Brian had resorted to the futon for the night. It was only a short while ago that they had all got up and that Joan had left to go back to her own home. Briana was playing with Muñequita on the floor and Brian was sprawled out on the chaise.

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing?" Brian said trying to keep some of his bad temper out of his voice. But he didn't try very hard.

"Besides acting like a bear with a sore paw, I'd say you're feeling sorry for yourself."

Brian glared. "I have every right."  
  
Justin ignored the comment and asked, "Did you give Bree anything to eat?"

"Milk and Cheerios."  
  
"Cheewios," Bree giggled as she hugged Muñequita.

"Good," Justin replied.

"Well, I'm glad something meets with your approval," Brian said with acrimony in his voice.

"What crawled up your ass?" Justin asked. All the benefits of his nice warm shower had been negated by Brian's attitude. He hadn't enjoyed sleeping on the floor even on top of the futon. He wasn't prepared to put up with Brian's petty complaints at the moment.

Brian snorted. "Fucking lot of sympathy I get, after I spent a whole day with those fu…frigging queens." He looked over at Bree who was continuing to tell her dolly some complicated story. "And I have six more days to put up with their demands and their gripes and their incessant bickering with each other."  


"Nobody said you had to do it," Justin stated.

"And if I don't, who will?"  
  
Justin shrugged. "I could say that it's not my problem."  
  
Brian let out a long sigh. "I … I didn't mean to be such a bitch."  
  
"I know. And nobody does bitchiness quite like you."  
  
"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Justin couldn't help but grin.

"Come here, you," Brian ordered.

Justin sauntered nonchalantly towards his husband. "Something I can do for you?" he asked with a suggestive grin.

"Always." Brian pulled him down on top of him and started kissing his face and neck and shoulder. "You smell good."  
  
"Up, Dada, me too," Bree demanded abandoning her doll and wanting to get some of the loving that she saw her fathers experiencing.

Brian groaned. He had managed to shut out everything, including his daughter and the fucking drag queens, while he concentrated on Justin. That had been very short lived.

"Up!" Bree said again. "Please."  
  
"Come on, Squirt. I might as well be a human pancake, since I'm not good for much else today," Brian said with a smile. He pulled Bree up on top of him where she joined her other father. They both kissed Brian's face until he had to laugh and return to the more bearable persona that he affected most of the time.

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Lacy walked briskly along the street. She had taken the early shift at the diner and had stayed to help through the dinner rush. Now she was on her way home to Debbie's. She would have a bite to eat and fall into bed. She was very tired. With Drag Week came a lot of extra customers. The diner was very busy and she had had hardly a moment to sit down since she arrived for work at six that morning.

She stuck her hand in her pocket and felt the wad of bills. Drag Week also brought new clients to the diner and most of them were big tippers, even for breakfast and lunch. She continued walking with her hand around the bills. She'd have to get out her stash that she kept in her room and see how much her tips now amounted to. She managed to save most of the tips thanks to Debbie letting her live at her house practically free. It had been a while since she had counted up her savings.

She walked up the steps of the house to find the door flung open in front of her. She took a step back only to find a strong hand around her arm. She felt herself being yanked inside.

"It came today," Debbie said with a big smile plastered across her face.

"What came today?" Lacy asked with a frown. She rubbed her arm where Debbie had grabbed her. It better be something good.

"An envelope from Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts," Debbie said speaking each word with the next thing to reverence.

"Oh," Lacy said as she looked warily at the envelope in Debbie's hand.

"I remember when Justin got his acceptance. He was afraid to open it," Debbie chuckled. "How about you?"

"I'm not afraid of anything," Lacy stated, but she felt her stomach tie its first knot.

"Then open it," Debbie said handing the envelope to her.

"Um … I think I'll go to my room to open it."  
  
"Don't you want to share with me? I'll be thrilled if you get in and I'll commiserate with you if you don't. We can have some rocky road ice cream either way."  
  
Lacy had to smile. Food was always the answer as far as Debbie was concerned. Lacy loved her for that. She had a way of simplifying even the most complex things. Life would go on no matter what.

"I guess I could open it here," Lacy said fingering the envelope. She turned it over and ripped along the edge. "Here goes." She pulled out the stack of papers and opened them up. The top page had the PIFA letterhead and began, "Dear Ms Baldwin."

Lacy quickly skimmed through the letter. She felt the tears start to well up and she tried to take a deep breath, but that seemed impossible.

"Lacy, Lacy," Debbie was saying. "What is it? What did it say? Are you all right? Lacy?"  
  
Lacy opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't form any words. She tried again, taking a breath and licking her suddenly dry lips. "I … I got in. I got early acceptance for next year. Or I can take a summer course if I want to."  
  
"Oh, honey, that's great!" Debbie grabbed her and pulled her into a fierce hug that left them both breathless. "Let's go crack open that ice cream."  
  
"I … I think I need to lie down," Lacy said shakily. "I need to … digest this."  
  
"Sure, honey, you go on up. We'll have that ice cream later. I'm so proud of you," Debbie said giving Lacy's cheek a caress.

Lacy walked slowly up the stairs to Michael's old room. She wasn't sure her legs were going to carry her that far, but somehow she managed it. She flopped down on the bed and let the tears roll softly down her cheeks. She had done it. In spite of all the odds against her, she had got into PIFA. In spite of being a hustler and running away and living on the streets, PIFA had found her good enough to go to their school. She hugged herself, hardly able to grasp what this all meant.

It meant the possibility of a whole new life. She could go to school like a normal person. She could have a chance at a really great future. She could really make something of herself.

"No," she said aloud. She had already made something of herself. She had cleaned up her life. She had a place to live and a job and friends and … she even had her father back … sort of.

She wondered what her father would say when she told him. She smiled to herself. He was going to be so proud of her … and he had offered to help. She knew she couldn't afford the tuition and books without help from somewhere, and it really seemed like her father wanted to do that. He'd be there on the weekend and she would tell him. See if he really meant what he said. She hoped he did, but if not, she'd find a way to go to PIFA. It was her destiny. She just knew it.

She sat up and pulled her tips out of her pocket. She really needed to know where she stood financially now. Carefully she began counting the pile of ones.

*****

"Brian, where are you?"

"I'm still at Kinnetik, Sunshine." Brian's last meeting ran late and Stacey Manning from N'rgy had called with a new proposal. She was so excited Brian could hardly get in a word. Then Bree had a slight misadventure with a juice box. Brian was due at the gallery by seven for Day Two of Drag Week. Not only were several original Justin Taylor canvases on display but many pieces by local artisans. It was arranged that the larger more ornate artwork would be on display at the Bloom Gallery and the smaller pieces and craft work would remain on display at the GLC. All items that were marked for sale could be bid upon in a silent auction, winners to be announced Friday at the theater before the review.

"I need you here," Justin wasn't really that nervous about his work; however, he was a bit skittish of a repeat of the previous night's abuse of his bottom. With his big bad Brian standing guard, no one would dare give him a pinch.

"Bree and I will be there in fifteen minutes," Brian said. "Are you sure Susan is coming to the gallery to pick up Bree?"

"Yes, she'll be here soon. The loft is too out of the way to go there first. She should be here any minute."

"Okay, okay, we're leaving now. Take it easy, Sunshine."

"Take it easy, my ass, and I mean that literally." Brian heard his loving spouse curse him six ways till Sunday as Brian burst out laughing and then cut the connection.

"Bree, we have to hurry. Your Daddy's behind needs protection." Brian cracked up with more laughter, as he scooped up his daughter and went out to the Jeep.

*****

"Justin?"

"We meet again," Justin chuckled as Susan joined him.

"Where's Bree?"

"Brian and Bree are running late. They should be here soon. Can you wait?"

"Sure."

"Susan, what does Craig think you're doing tonight?"

"Justin, I'm not going to lie to him. I told him how important this cause is, and about your involvement. I also told him how proud I am of you and of Brian. I do read the papers; I do know what's going on in this community. I don't turn a blind eye like your father does. I told him that I was picking up Bree then going to the loft until you come home."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing really. What could he say and not sound like a creep?"

"Creep?"

"You know what I mean. I took your words to heart, Justin. I won't risk Briana being hurt. If he asks for her then I'll get your permission to bring her to the house but for now, we do it this way."

"Thank you, Susan. I know how hard this is for you. Believe me, nothing would make me happier than my daughter having a healthy relationship with her grandfather but the alternative is not an option." Susan nodded her agreement. Neither of them wanted Briana to be hurt. 

"And speaking of my little angel…" Susan turned toward the entrance to the gallery as Brian strode in with said angel in his arms.

"Ow! Hey, watch it," Justin groused as one of the bolder of the 'ladies' slunk by and goosed Justin.

"Guess we got here just in time, eh, Sunshine?" Brian and Susan broke out into giggles. Bree stretched out her little arms toward her daddy and Justin lifted her out of Brian's arms.

"I protect you, Daddy!" Briana exclaimed which only made Susan and Brian laugh louder.

*****

"Miss Devore?"

"Michael! How wonderful to see you, dear."

"Thank you. Nice to, um, see you. Did you get to see the Rage exhibit?"

"Not yet, will you escort me?"

"I, um, sure. This way." Michael and Divina walked the short distance to the section of the gallery that housed all things Rage. It was on permanent display at the Bloom gallery.

Divina closely examined the powerful imagery of Rage. The exhibit was of the first three issues that Michael and Justin ever produced. It included many of Justin's doodles as he and Michael were trying to perfect their Rage. The drawings were graphic and intense, filled with....rage. It was a powerful testimony to what Justin had experienced and to the political climate of that time.

Accompanying the display were 'Rageian' type illustrations, many drawn by Lacy. While not sexually graphic, they did bring home the point that life on the street was neither glamorous nor easy. The despair that Lacy and her fellow street kids experienced was evident in her drawings. No one looking at the posters and drawings could help but be affected by them. Divina was no different. She clutched at the scarf that was wrapped around her neck and pinned to her dress with a large brooch.

"Have you ever seen the comic?" Michael asked assuming a negative response.

"To be honest, once they killed off Captain Astro, I never picked up another comic. But when I decided to participate in this fundraiser I thought I should catch up on a little light reading. I even rented 'Rage: The Movie'. I'm impressed."

"Really?" Michael became excited. He didn't think that Divina would go to all of that trouble. Divina, reading Michael's expression, understood this.

"I have a confession to make," Divina said dramatically. "Divina wouldn't be caught dead reading a comic." Michael looked crestfallen. "But Danny would, and he has." Using his own voice, Danny praised his son. 

"Michael, it took courage to print this comic. To bring Rage to life so he and your other characters could tell this story. You and Justin should be very proud of yourselves."

Michael beamed.

"We are, sir, uh, ma'am, uh...oh shit," Michael was too embarrassed to figure out what to call Danny. 

Danny switched back to Divina as she bellowed out a laugh. "Don't worry, my boy, I confuse myself. Now what does a lady have to do around her to get a glass of champagne?"

Michael gallantly led Miss Devore to the main gallery where Emmett's 'ladies' were at their beck and call.

*****

Susan had taken a quick look around. Several pieces of pottery had caught her eye and she made some bids. There was also a small canvas depicting a gleaming brass bed surrounded by palms. It was so beautiful that Susan wanted it for herself. It evoked romantic thoughts. Susan made a bid then she went to find Bree to take her to dinner and to the loft.

Unbeknownst to anyone, Craig paid a visit to the gallery. He pulled up just as Susan and Bree were being escorted to her car by Brian and Justin. Bree reassured her fathers that she would be good for Gamma Susan. They each gave her a kiss as she was secured into her car seat. Craig watched seeing Brian and Justin wave as they watched the car drive away. Justin gazed lovingly up at Brian. It reminded Craig of the loving gazes Jennifer used to give him so long ago. Brian smiled serenely at Justin then gently bussed the blond's temple. He took Justin's hand in his as they turned to walk back into the gallery. They looked so natural together and so in love. Craig shook his head then drove away.

***** 

Some time later Brian noticed a familiar face enter the gallery. She looked around warily and took a few tentative steps. She stopped and stared at the crowds unsure what to do or where to go.

"Lacy," Brian said as he approached. "Come on in. It's good you made it." Brian had been told by Debbie that Lacy probably wouldn't attend.

Lacy smiled. "Thanks, Brian," she said softly glad to have someone to talk to. She felt as if she stood out like a sore thumb. She didn't have beautiful clothes like most of the people she saw around her, milling about the room. She was wearing simple black slacks with a white T-shirt and one of Debbie's zebra print shirts overtop. She had rolled back the cuffs and tied the bottom of the too large shirt around her waist. She looked quite exotic even though she felt awkward and out of place.

"You look very nice tonight," Brian told her.

She smiled. "Thanks. I didn't think I should come."  
  
"Of course, you should. Your work is over there near the Rage stuff," Brian said pointing her in the right direction.

"I guess I should go check it out," she replied. "Thanks for talking to me."  
  
"Lacy, you have every right to be here. Don't feel intimidated."

"I'll try," she replied as she walked towards the exhibit he had indicated.

She looked at the Rage drawings shown on moveable panels. They were so good, but all Justin's work was. She walked around the panels and saw some of her own drawings staring back at her. She smiled as she saw them framed. They looked so … professional. She could hardly believe her eyes. She had been afraid to come and look at them after she had made her selection of drawings to submit. She was afraid Mr. Bloom would look at them and tell her that they were incompetent trash that he wouldn't even consider displaying in his gallery. But then she had been accepted at PIFA and she wanted to see if they really had put her work on exhibition … with Justin's. And here she was, staring at her own drawings and they looked so good.

"Do you like what we did with them?" Justin asked as he came up behind her.

"They look so … good," she said rather breathlessly.

"That's because they are good," Justin said and smiled at her.

"Thank you so much," she managed to get out before she grabbed him in a hug and felt the tears start to fall. "I owe it all to you."  
  
"No, no, you don't. You have talent and you have worked hard to develop it."  
  
"I know, but your encouragement made it all possible."

"You deserve all the good things that have happened to you, Lacy."  
  
Lacy released Justin and wiped at her eyes. "Thank you so much."  
  
"Have you looked at the silent auction bids? Your three pieces each have bids. That's a good sign."

"They do?"

"Yes, they do. Other people appreciate your talent too."  
  
"Justin, I need to talk to you. Is there somewhere where we could have some privacy?"

Justin looked at her wondering what was going on. He could understand tears of happiness, but there seemed to be something else behind them, something bubbling just under the surface. "I can't be away too long, but come into Sidney's office." He took her hand and led her across the gallery and back to Sidney's office. Brian watched them go. He had known something was up as soon as he had talked to the girl.

Justin led Lacy inside the office, switched on a light and gently pushed her onto the couch. He sat down beside her.

"Maybe we should do this some other time," Lacy said trying to stand up.

Justin took her hand and made sure she stayed seated. "Tell me what's troubling you."  
  
"I … I got accepted to PIFA today," she blurted out.

"You did? That's fabulous." He pulled her into a hug. "You should be very proud."  
  
"I am, but…"

"But what?"  
  
Lacy pulled away and sat with her elbows on her knees. "You know I've been working to get into PIFA ever since you first let me help you with the old theater." Justin nodded. "I can't believe that I have finally achieved my goal."  
  
"Then you should be happy."

"I am, but my finances are…"

"I can help you with…"

"No, no, you've done so much for me already."

"But if you need money, I have plenty."  


"Thanks for the offer, but it's another offer that's worrying me."  
  
"Who? Debbie?" Justin asked.

"She offered to help too, but I can't take her money after everything she's done for me already. It's my Dad."  
  
"Did he offer to help?" Justin asked. He knew Lacy had begun to reconnect with her father.

Lacy nodded. "He said he'd be happy to pay my tuition."

"Then what's the problem?" Justin asked with a frown.

"When you told your father you were gay, he kicked you out, didn't he?" The history of Brian and Justin was well known, almost legendary, to anyone on Liberty Avenue.

Justin nodded. Then it dawned on him. "You haven't told your father that you're gay, have you?"

She shook her head. "I'm so scared that he will react the way your father did."  
  
"But he's not my father," Justin replied. He couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice. He sincerely hoped Lacy's father wouldn't react the way his had. "He seems to want to get to know you, so maybe your sexuality is just a small part of the whole picture."

Lacy looked up into Justin's eyes. She hoped he was right but she was afraid. "Your father has never forgiven you, has he?"

Justin shook his head and then he straightened. "I don't need his forgiveness. I have no reason to want it. I haven't done anything except be what I'm supposed to be. I'd like his acceptance, but I won't beg for his forgiveness." Justin ended with a look of defiance on his face. He had lived without his father all these years, and he could live the rest of his life without him too.

"I wish I could be that strong."  
  
"You are that strong, Lacy. I see it in you all the time. You'll go on and be fine with or without your father. But I know it will be better if he does accept you."

Lacy nodded. "I hope that will happen."  
  
"I want you to know that if your father does turn away, you're still going to PIFA. I'll loan you the money or Brian's foundation will set up some kind of scholarship, but you're going!" Justin said emphatically.

Lacy grinned. "You always know the right thing to say. You're my inspiration."

"Someone said to me a long time ago that I should be the best homosexual that I could be, and I say the same thing to you, be the best person that you can be and everything will be all right."  
  
"Thank you, Justin."  
  
"No problem. Now let's get back to your adoring fans. I'm sure the people who have bid on your work would like to meet you. I'll introduce you." Justin took her hand and led her out of the office flicking off the lights as he closed the door. They walked together out into the brightly lit gallery with all their friends and family and admirers of their work around them  
  
  
  
  


 


	13. Chapter 13

Day Two of Drag Week ended happily for all concerned. The bids for the silent auction were approaching the half million mark with no end in sight. The local historical society had already placed the theater on their must see tourist attraction list but now they officially 'adopted' the building, thus making the theater qualify for federal grants and funds to keep the place running. The process had been started when the renovations to the theater were completed but governmental bureaucracy did things in its own time. It was one less burden for Brian and his close knit band of contributors to worry about, although Brian would never consider the theater, or any part of the clinic project, a burden.

Brian was planning to leave the gallery early to relieve Susan; however, at Justin's insistence and in deference to a certain tender part of Justin's anatomy, Brian decided to stay. Justin thought it best to compromise, so the couple left the gallery shortly after midnight.

"So Lacy got her acceptance letter?" Brian asked as he pulled back the loft door.

"Yup, she can start in the Fall or take one or two classes over the Summer," Justin replied. They were speaking quietly just in case Susan and Bree were asleep.

"And tuition?"

"We'll work it out, Bri. Lacy deserves this chance. She's good, Bri, real good. She just needs the confidence to go with the talent."

"Like some other blond artist I know?" Justin smiled at his partner. "If she doesn't get a scholarship, I'm sure she'll qualify for Kinnetik's tuition assistance program. You're right; her work is good. When she's completed her first semester, let's see if she'll qualify for an internship. She was very creative with the Rage PR." 

Justin gave Brian a hug. "You're a good man, Brian Kinney," Justin beamed.

"Shush, that's a secret."

"Too late, that secret's been out for years," Justin replied as he looked around for Bree.

"She's here, asleep in her tent on the futon in the alcove. I hope you don't mind. I rearranged the furniture a bit," Susan admitted. Susan had taken four chairs and draped a large sheet over them successfully making a tent for Bree. In it Briana was peacefully sleeping surrounded by all of her dolls and stuffed animals.

"Did she behave?" Justin asked pensively. He and Brian hadn't totally recovered from Bree's 'moments' the previous Fall.

"She was an angel," Susan replied and Brian snorted.

"Did you cook or go out for dinner?" Brian asked as he opened the refrigerator for a couple of bottles of water, noting nothing out of place. He offered a bottle to Susan who declined and to Justin.

"Um, we went out," Susan hesitated a bit.

"Oh, where?" Brian asked as he took a long draft from his bottle.

"The diner." 

"The diner!" Brian nearly choked. "Our diner, the Liberty diner!" 

Susan burst out laughing. "Yes, that diner. I asked Bree what she wanted for dinner."

"Hot dogs," Brian and Justin said together.

"Yup. And I asked her where was the best place for hotdogs."

"The diner," Brian and Justin said in unison.

"Right again"

"How did you know where the diner was?" Justin asked.

"Justin, honey, I'm not that ignorant." Justin blushed. He had to stop assuming that just because his father was a homophobe, it meant that Susan was, or that she had no knowledge of the infamous diner. "I called your mother for directions!"

Both dads took turns thumping each other on the back. 

"As it turned out Joan was with Jennifer when I called. They decided to meet us at the diner."

"Tell me you're joking," Brian pleaded.

"No, I'm not. They had planned a late supper together then to go to the gallery. They made a little detour and met us at the diner. We had a fun girls' night out." 

"I think I need to sit down." Brian looked a bit green as he headed for the sofa. Justin and Susan closely followed.

"Brian, are you okay?" Justin asked with concern.

"Sunshine, think about it. I barely got my head around your mother and my mother being friends. Now add your step-mom into the mix. It's all too much," Brian said as he plopped down on the sofa. 

"Oh and Debbie showed up too."

"Great!" In true drama queen style, Brian dramatically feigned a swoon and sprawled himself on the sofa. Susan and Justin began to giggle.

"Justin, I think this is my cue to leave. Call me tomorrow."

"I'll walk you to your car." Susan nodded then got her coat and bag.

"Goodnight, Brian," Susan called out as she went to the door. She laughed as Brian gave her the royal wave.

Brian was still on the sofa when Justin returned. Justin locked up the loft, set the alarm, toed off his shoes then sat on the sofa too. Brian scrunched to the back of the sofa to make room. 

"Are you finished having your moment?" Justin asked with mirth in his voice. Brian's arm was hiding his eyes.

"Maybe. Why?"

"Just curious," Justin said nonchalantly as his sidled to the arm of the sofa where Brian's boot clad feet were resting. Justin took each foot, removed the boot and firmly massaged Brian's feet. "You know, those drag queens have nothing over you in the drama department."

"I suppose."

"And you have to admit that's rather ironic that your mom, my mom, your surrogate mom and my step-mom have become friends."

"Mmm."

"We're two very lucky men."

"That's one lucky drama princess and one lucky drama queen."

"I stand corrected." Justin remained quiet and when it appeared that Brian had no intention of going to bed, Justin gave him a hint. "Come on, big guy, you need your beauty sleep."

"I don't think I can move, Sunshine." 

Justin helped Brian strip down to his underwear. He removed his own clothes then they snuggled into the plush sofa. Brian grabbed the throw off the back of the sofa to cover them. The lovers kissed then drifted peacefully to sleep.

*****

"Kinney." Brian stretched as he answered his insistent cell phone.

"Brian, where are you?"

"Home, Mikey, where are you?"

"Home? The cottage?"

"No, the loft."

"What are you doing there?"

"I was sleeping until I had to answer the phone."

"Oh, sorry. We're at the bowling alley."

"What are you doing there?"

"Hunter called and told me to come over. You should see this, Bri. The, the..."

"Drag queens."

"Yeah, them. They're all here dressed up in uniforms. They're doing publicity shots. It's hysterical. They look like they just stepped out of a 1950's drive in."

"I know, Mikey."

"How?"

"How?! I designed the costumes."

"You?"

"Geez, Mikey, I'm in advertising, I know how to package a product."

"Oh. Wow!"

"Yeah, wow. Now can I go back to sleep?"

"I guess so. You really should be here, Bri. They're asking for you."

"They who?"

"The, the..."

"Drag queens. Michael, you've been gay your whole life and you still can't talk about a bunch of fags who dress up in dresses! What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know, love me?"

"Always, Mikey. Always have, always will. Give us an hour, we'll be there."

"That's great, Bri. Mel's bringing JR as soon as she gets out of school and Gus just walked in. See you soon, okay?"

"Okay, Mikey." Brian cut the connection and sat up to look around for Justin and Bree.

"Dada!" Bree shrieked as she came barreling down the bedroom steps into the living room and flung herself in her Dada's arms.

"Hiya, Squirt. What have you been up to?"

"I got a baff and I had breakfast and, and..."

"Slow down, little lady. And the word is bath. Where's your Daddy?"

"Right here, Bri. I'm glad to see you're finally awake."

"I must have been more tired than I thought." Brian yawned widely and stretched again. "The last thing I remember was you massaging my feet. Which, by the way, felt great. You should do that more often."

"I'll keep that in mind. Right now you need to take a shower. I heard you tell Mikey we'd be at the bowling alley in an hour. I have coffee ready for you. Bree's all dressed and ready to go and so am I. That just leaves you."

"I get the hint, Sunshine. Give me about twenty minutes."

***** 

"Think he'll show?" Hunter asked Michael as soon as he finished his conversation with Brian. "Divina and the rest of the ladies want to give Brian a special gift."

"He'll show. Who better than me to act all whiny and stupid," Michael snarked.

"You're not stupid, Michael."

"Yeah, well, I've had years of practice acting that way. Look, there's Ma and the rest of the guys. Let's get some pictures with them and the 'ladies'. I want one of you, me and Ben." Michael smiled at his son.

"Me too, Dad!" Hunter laughed and they went to join the guys and the queens. 

*****

Brian, Justin and Briana entered the Liberty Bowling Alley in mid photo shoot. The ladies were all flirting, vying for attention from the photographer who happened to be rather good looking and very charming. Paul was Brian and Kinnetik's best photographer. He had a way with his models. The ladies recognized him as the best in the business. They all wanted to be photographed in their most flattering light. Paul had his hands full.

"Hey, big guy!" Hunter called out. "You made it. And looking good enough to eat." Before Brian could reply, Justin got into Hunter's face.

"Hands off; he's taken."

"Cool your jets, blondie. You know I like messin' with ya. You're so easy." Hunter and Brian cracked up at the scowl on Justin's face.

"He's got you there, Sunshine. You are easy."

"Fuck you, Brian," Justin sneered but not really angry.

"Whoa! And you kiss your daughter with that mouth?" Hunter gasped. "Come with me, Squirt. Let's get you a hot dog." Hunter commandeered Briana from Brian to bring her to the snack bar. "You two," Hunter called over his shoulder, "go make nice." Hunter indicated the ladies.

Divina had confided to Hunter about the gift that the drag queens wanted to give Brian to thank him for all that he did for them as they prepared for this week's activities. But what to get for someone who has practically everything he could possibly want? The answer was continued sponsorship for the bowling alley. Each queen had received substantial publicity from participating in the fundraiser. They decided they would each donate a portion of their future income. All that was left was to present the gift to Brian and take hundreds of pictures as they did. 

***** 

Divina sashayed up to Melanie. She had been watching the woman that she knew to be the mother of her granddaughter. Divina had already decided that one didn't mess with Ms Marcus. She knew she would have to handle the younger woman carefully.

"Ms Marcus, I presume," Divina said.

Melanie turned and her eyes narrowed as she sized up the old queen. So this was Michael's father. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to introduce myself," Divina said extending her hand to be shaken. "I'm Divina Devore."  
  
"Michael's father," Melanie said in a whisper so that no one nearby would be able to overhear.

Divina gently shook Melanie's hand as she tried to collect herself. She had heard that Melanie Marcus was blunt and to the point, but she hadn't expected her to go right to the heart of the matter like that. "I don't claim that title," Divina replied. "Michael's father was a war hero."  
  
Melanie nodded in tacit agreement with the drag queen. She wouldn't pursue that any farther. "So, what can I do for you, Ms Devore?"  
  
"I understand that Michael and you have a daughter."  
  
Melanie blanched. She had wondered how she would respond to this when the subject was broached. Part of her wanted JR to have a grandfather. The other part of her wanted to protect her little girl, keep her safe from this man, woman, drag queen, that they knew little about. That's why she had decided at the last minute to leave JR at home with a neighbor. She wasn't ready for her daughter to meet Divina Devore. In fact she wasn't at all sure that she ever wanted that to happen. "And what might your intentions be in that regard?" she asked keeping her voice even and calm.

"I … I'd like to get to know her … if you see fit to let that happen."  
  
Melanie looked into the heavily eye shadowed and mascaraed eyes. "Who wants to get to know her? You, or Danny?"

"I can swing either way," Divina said glibly. He immediately regretted his words as he met Melanie's now steely glare. "Poor choice of words. I meant that I can appear in whatever capacity you choose to welcome me."  
  
"What makes you think I would welcome you at all?"

"Ms Marcus, I hate to admit it, but I'm not getting any younger. I'm thinking of retiring and the only family that I have … could have, is here in Pittsburgh. I want to be a part of their lives, and … I'll do anything it takes to have that happen."

"Eleven a.m. tomorrow … at the diner, JR and I will be there. If you want to meet her, that's your chance. It may be your only chance."  
  
"I … thank you, Ms. Marcus."

"Don't thank me yet. What happens is up to JR … and you." Melanie turned on her heel and strode away.

Divina watched her. The first word that came to mind was 'bitch', but she thought about it and decided that maybe 'protective mother' was a better choice.

"I wonder what one wears to meet their granddaughter for the very first time," Danny said to himself.

*****

"Mr. Kinney," a nearly seven foot tall light skinned Afro-American drag queen sporting a platinum blond and fuchsia wig batted her two inch eyelashes at Brian.

"Miss Ass-ets, isn't it?" Brian turned to respond to the 'lady' who towered over him, model thin except for the obvious ass-ets under her costume. She was drowning in enough perfume to made Brian's eyes water.

"Call me, Abunda." The lady held out her well manicured hand which Brian took and held it to his lips. The lady loudly sighed then continued. "Mr. Kinney, we'd like to give you something for being ever so kind and accommodating to all of us."

"Abunda, that's not necessary. You all came here to participate in the fundraiser and you've all done a great job, so far. I'm very grateful. We're going to be a success."

"And that's in part due to all the work you've done. Now we all know how modest you are and that you don't like to be singled out but I must make you COME with me to join the rest of the girls." 

Abunda took Brian's arm and with surprising strength practically dragged him closer to the lanes where all the ladies were posing for the photographer.

"Look who I have!" Abunda pronounced proudly and loudly. The ladies ceased their peacocking to flock around Brian who by this time was beginning to sweat.

"Ladies! Ladies! There's no need to give me anything. We're all here to do a job and that job is to raise money for the clinic." 

Just then Divina asserted herself into the melee. "My dear Mr. Kinney, we may be pompous queens......." Divina began.

"Speak for yourself, bitch," someone from the back of the crowd muttered loudly and the ladies giggled.

"If I may continue, my dear, gorgeous Mr. Kinney..." Several ladies murmured their agreement. "We know how you hate the spotlight, and that there isn't anything you could possibly want or need. You've been blessed with a beautiful family and wonderful friends; however, we do have something we think you'll approve of. Hunter, will you join us."

Hunter who was standing nearby joined the ladies who by now had all moved in closer to surround Brian. Paul began to discreetly take pictures. 

"This is for you, Brian and Hunter." Divina handed a large ornate parchment edged with gold to Brian. Hunter sidled up closer to read over Brian's shoulder. "Please, if you wouldn't mind, would you read it out loud?" 

Brian flushed slightly then cleared his throat. "We the undersigned, pledge 10% of our annual income to the Jason Kemp Clinic and Drop-in Center for the next 50 years." The document was signed by each of the ladies in their stage names and given names, then notarized. 

Brian and Hunter reread the document, blinked then did a double take.

"Ladies, I don't know what to say," Brian choked out. "This is unbelievable."

"Well, I know what to say, thank you! Thank you all so much!" Hunter exclaimed as they all cheered then each lady came up for a hug and a kiss. Paul and several members of the press who were invited started taking pictures.

Justin, Michael and the rest of the family watched from the snack counter. They realized that this was a very special moment for Hunter and for Brian. Although Brian was doing his damnedest to back away gracefully, the drag queens wouldn't have it. Brian was kissed, hugged, groped and practically fondled to within an inch of his life. Hunter was getting his fair share and found it all amusing. Brian was having a little trouble coping.

"Justin, I think you better go rescue Mount Kinney before he erupts. And from what I can see that eruption looks imminent," Michael advised Justin. Justin giggled then sprinted over to Brian.

"Ladies! I think..." Justin's attempted rescue failed. He found himself equally surrounded by the ladies who were all taller. "Uh, Brian, Bri! A little help here would be nice," Justin pleaded as one queen had her hands buried in Justin's blond locks.

"It's every man for himself, Sunshine!" Brian squealed as he extricated a hand from his crotch.

"Or for fuck's sake!" Debbie groused loudly. "Never send a boy to do a woman's job." Debbie straightened her wig then marched into the madness.

"Back off, bitch! Come out of there, the three of you. These ladies have a rehearsal to concentrate on. They don't need you three to distract them. Divina! Get your girls in line and start throwing some balls. We have a tournament to run!" 

Divina started clapping her hands loudly. "All right ladies, back to work!"

Debbie successfully pulled Hunter, Justin and Brian out of the crowd of drag queens. Holding onto an ear she led Brian and Hunter back to the snack counter.

"Ow, ow, Maw! What the fuck are you doing?" Debbie had a firm grip on Brian's ear and he was forced downward. In her other hand, she had Hunter. Justin was following close rubbing his pinched bottom.

"Yeah, Grandma, what are you doing?"

"I'm saving you two assholes from the ladies, now march."

"Yes, ma'am," Brian and Hunter said in unison as they marched to the snack counter and into the arms of their family.

  
  


 


	14. Chapter 14

Day three of Drag Week. Drag Queen bowling for dollars! Each lady was indeed wearing a replica of a 1950's waitress costume. Unbeknownst to anyone except for Brian and his brother, John, during the renovations they had found boxes and boxes of old photographs of the bowling alley in its heyday. The waitresses and pin girls all wore similar costumes. John had used the pictures so that he could get as close to the original design of the building as possible. Brian remembered them and had a costume maker design the ladies' uniforms in keeping with the original style. The uniforms were all the same except for color. They were dyed to order, then tailored for each lady to flatter their considerable talents, ahem. They each sported a banner that advertised their individual sponsor. 

The eliminating rounds were that night with the finals the following day, Thursday. The game was straightforward, no pun intended. The antics of each of the participants were the highlight of the evening. By midnight, six queens were eliminated and six queens were left to battle it out on Thursday. Everyone went home happy and very tired. Miss Briana got to stay with her dads for most of the night at the bowling alley. Several grandmothers made an appearance to keep Bree amused. Just before the Kinney-Taylor family decided to call it a night, the ladies commandeered Gus and Bree for a group shot. A great time was had by all.

*****

Danny Devore approached the door of the Liberty Diner. He stopped as he neared it and smoothed the lightweight sweater over his still slim torso. He had spent a good hour deciding what to wear and how he wanted to look. Usually he saved that kind of care for his drag queen persona, but today was just as important in a very different way.

He rubbed his hand over his face. He had shaved carefully earlier. He knew he looked his best, as good as he was going to look for a man in his sixties. He had been able to maintain his drag queen career by taking excellent care of his body. He was much better looking as a man than as Divina, but she was very important. Divina was the one who made the money. She also allowed him to keep his own life private, except that today he might have to reveal more about himself than he cared to.

He let out a weary sigh. That fucking bowling tournament had taken a lot out of him. He had done his best until he had been eliminated. He would have done anything to beat that tall bitch, Abunda, but that hadn't been in the cards. He had given his best effort, but his old bones couldn't compete with the younger and more flexible queens. Danny stood up straight and reached for the door of the diner.

He had deliberately arrived ten minutes early so that he could select a booth and sit facing the door. He wanted to get a look at Melanie and his granddaughter as they walked in. That might tell him how to play the scene. Having staked his claim to a booth would give him a slight advantage over Melanie Marcus.

As soon as he opened the door he cursed silently to himself. Melanie was ensconced in the back booth. She had JR beside her but up against the wall where the child could be kept away from Danny without making it too obvious. Obviously Melanie Marcus wanted the upper hand in their meeting, and she had managed just that. Round one to her.

Danny walked slowly towards the back booth. Melanie looked up and there was a whisper of a smile that crossed her lips as she looked at the impeccably groomed man who approached her. Danny Devore made a much better looking man than he did a woman.

"Hello, Ms Marcus," Danny said extending his hand.

"Hello, Mr. Devore," Melanie replied giving his hand a brief shake. "Would you care to join us? This is my daughter, JR."

"I'd very much like to join you," Danny said as he slid into the booth across from the girl and her mother. "JR is an unusual name for a lovely young lady. What does it stand for?"

JR stared at the man for a moment. "It stands for Jenny Rebecca," she said carefully.

"Lovely … just like you," Danny replied. JR couldn't help but smile. This old guy was full of shit, but it was nice to hear what he was saying.

"What can I get you?" Lacy asked as she walked up to the table.

"Coffee, please," Danny requested.

"Anything else for you ladies?" Lacy said with a smile.

"JR?" Melanie asked.

"Could I have a lemon bar?"  
  
"Well, it's almost lunch time," Melanie said.

"I'll eat my lunch, but I really want a lemon bar."  
  
"Okay," Melanie gave in.

"I'll have a lemon bar too," Danny added before Lacy could walk away. "Would you like one too, Ms Marcus?"

"No, I'll share JR's if I want a bite. Thank you for asking."  
  
Lacy went away to get the coffee and lemon bars.

"How do you know my Mama?" JR asked. She wanted to hear what this man would say.

"Actually, we met last night at the bowling alley," Danny explained thinking that that would be the truth, but would not give away any information that Melanie wasn't prepared to have JR know yet.

"You were at the fundraiser?" JR asked. "I was supposed to go."  
  
"You were?" Danny looked at Melanie. There was accusation in his eyes that he couldn't quite suppress. He could have met JR the day before and maybe under easier circumstances than this. Obviously that hadn't been what Melanie Marcus had wanted. She didn't seem to want to make anything easy for him. "Why didn't you attend the fundraiser?"

Lacy set down Danny's coffee and two plates each one with a lemon bar.

  
JR liked the way this man talked. Sophisticated, yeah, that was the word. "My Mama said I should stay with Jessica and her family," JR explained as she picked up her lemon bar. "Jessica's my best friend. Mama said there would be a lot of grown up stuff at the bowling alley, and I probably wouldn't like it." She bit into her lemon bar.  
  
"That's too bad. I could have met you last night," Danny said. "Did you have fun with Jessica?"  
  
"Yeah, we played UNO and Monopoly."  
  
"Did you win?"  
  
JR grinned. "I won both."  
  
"Atta girl!" Danny laughed.

"Better than you did at bowling," Melanie said making sure JR knew her grandfather had lost his game.

"Bowling was never my game," Danny said with a wry smile.

"Why did you play if you don't like it?" JR asked innocently.

Melanie opened her mouth to make some excuse. She didn't want Danny getting started about being a drag queen and taking part in the Drag Queen Tournament. 

Before she could get anything out, Danny said, "I was taking part in a charity tournament. You would have laughed if you'd seen me." Melanie glared at him.

"Were you funny?" JR asked.

"I certainly hope so. Otherwise it was just plain embarrassing."

JR laughed and nibbled on her lemon bar. Danny took a bite of his, watching the little girl who seemed so bright and interesting. 

"When you finish that, we better get going," Melanie said watching her daughter. She didn't particularly like the way Danny was sucking JR in. He was altogether too smooth. It was time for them to get out of there.

"I hope you don't have to leave so soon. I'm enjoying our visit," Danny replied.

"We need to go," Melanie said abruptly.

"But I like talking to my Grandpa," JR stated.

"What? What did you say?" Melanie demanded. She looked daggers at Danny who merely shrugged. 

Inwardly he smiled at JR's identification of him. He didn't know how she knew he was her grandfather, but he was happy that it was out in the open … finally.

"I said I like talking to my Grandpa," JR repeated. Danny smiled broadly.

"But, how did you know?" Melanie asked bewildered.

"I heard you and Mommy talking about it last night."

"When … how?"

"I got up to go to the bathroom. It was late and you and Mommy were talking about my grandfather and whether or not I should get to meet him. You are my Grandpa, aren't you?" JR asked looking into Danny's eyes.

Before he could think about it, Danny said, "Yes, sweetheart, I'm your Grandpa, and I'm very pleased to meet you." Danny held out his hand and JR placed her smaller one inside it. They smiled at each other.

Melanie shook her head. Now what was she going to do? "JR, let's go," she said abruptly.

"But, Mama…"

"Now, JR!" Melanie slid out of the booth and stood up. "Come on, now!"

JR reluctantly slid across the seat. She stood up beside her mother. "Goodbye, Grandpa," she said as Melanie grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the diner.

Danny watched them go with tears in his eyes. That just might have been his first and last meeting with his granddaughter.

*****

"Susan, where are you going? You've been out practically every night this week," Craig whined.

"I'm going to the GLC to check on my bids then to the Liberty Bowling Alley. The finals are tonight."

Craig, 'harumphed' then buried his nose in his newspaper. "I don't know why you've decided to surround yourself with a bunch of fucking fags," Craig griped feeling smug.

"Quite frankly, Craig, lately those 'fucking fags' are far better company than you are." Susan touched up her make-up, threw on her coat then slammed her way out of the house.

"I am not going to let him get to me," Susan murmured to herself as she walked to her car.

"Talking to yourself, not a good sign," Molly said startling her step-mother.

"Oh geez! Molly, I didn't see you. Hi, Owen." Molly and Owen gave Susan a peck on the cheek.

"Obviously. We thought we'd come by to visit."

"Well, your dad's home. I'm on my way to the GLC. I made some bids and I wanted to check on them. Then I thought I'd drop in on the tournament. I watched some of it last night. It's hilarious."

"We were thinking of going too. Instead of you driving, why don't you come with us? I placed some bids too." Molly had seen some of the same decorative pots that Susan had.

"I wonder if we're bidding against each other?"

"There's only one way to find out," Owen added then he turned to offer his arms to both ladies. "Ladies, may I have the pleasure of escorting both of you to the festivities." Susan and Molly beamed beautiful smiles at Owen as he helped them into his car and on to the GLC. 

Craig had watched the whole exchange from the front windows. He fixed the curtains then went to the refrigerator to get a beer. Taking a few sips, he dumped the rest into the sink, grabbed his coat and car keys then drove to the Bloom Gallery.

When Craig arrived at the gallery, he was pleasantly surprised by the crowd. Aside from some very out and proud patrons, the gallery was filled with most of Pittsburgh's wealthiest and most prominent citizens. There were several politicians, the police commissioner with his wife and many of the local business people that Craig dealt with on a daily basis. He was very impressed.

"Craig Taylor? I'm not used to seeing you other than in the boardroom or on the golf course. It's nice to see you."

"Martin Shoreman! How wonderful to see you. Is your wife with you?"

"She went to the GLC first to check on her bids. And I do believe she has her eye on a Justin Taylor original. You must be very proud. His renditions of the 'Old Masters' are exquisite."

"Um, yes." Craig hadn't seen them but didn't let on.

"Ah, there's my cue. I'm being summoned. We're going to the tournament. See you there?"

"Oh, yes, wouldn't miss it," Craig attempted not to stutter.

"And when the weather warms up, we should get together a foursome."

"That would be great. Have a nice night and it was good to see you again, Martin." Craig extended his hand to shake Martin's.

"Good night, Craig," Martin replied as he shook the proffered hand. Craig watched as Martin Shoreman met up with his wife and a pretty woman that Craig knew to be Martin's daughter who was holding hands with a woman of color. He watched, trying not to let his jaw hit the ground as Martin embraced both young women and they all left together. Craig shook himself out of his stupor then wandered around the gallery. He stopped at the Rage exhibit.

As he flipped through the poster boards, Craig immediately recognized Justin's work. It was raw, graphic and so like his son after the bashing. There were the harsh depictions of the political climate of that time and of Stockwell. And then there was the cover of the wedding issue. No one knew at the time, that that scene would become a self fulfilling prophecy. Rage would marry JT or rather Brian Kinney would marry Justin Taylor.

"Quite unique and daring, aren't they?" a tall stately blond said to Craig.

"Yes, I suppose they are." Craig thought he recognized the woman but he wasn't sure. He couldn't quite place her.

"Have you seen this artist's other work?" Lindsay asked Craig. She knew who the man was and thought it prudent not to push.

"No, I haven't," Craig answered but with a hint of regret in his tone.

"Would you like to?" Lindsay asked gently.

"I think I would."

"Then please follow me." Lindsay took Craig's arm and led him to Justin's end of the gallery. "This is his latest work." Lindsay was about to leave Craig to himself and his thoughts. "If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them if I can."

"Thank you, I do have one. Why?"

"Why? Why what?"

"Why copy something that's been done before?"

"Ah. Yes, I guess you can call them copies. This is a rendition of a Monet and this piece was certainly inspired by Starry Night." Lindsay pointed to the small placard that accompanied each 'master'. The placard contained a photo of the original painting and a brief bio. "But can you see how they have affected our artist? Feel how he feels? I'll leave you now." Lindsay went to tend to other patrons as Craig stood quietly to study the 'Old Masters'.

Craig wasn't sure how long he was standing there when a soft voice caught his attention.

"I've been coming here at least once a week since this show opened. The paintings aren't just beautiful; they also have a calming effect on me. And then of course, there's this one." Jennifer indicated the painting of Brian and Briana sleeping in a field of purple-blue irises near a reflecting pool surrounded by pink pebbles. Father and daughter were so beautiful, the detail so complete that it made you want to reach out to touch the painting. Justin hadn't wanted to include the painting in the show but Brian insisted. It was painted with love. "She's our grandchild, Craig. Our only one until Molly and Owen decide if they're going to have children, and Briana will always be our first grandchild. She's beautiful, smart as a whip and she has a bit of the devil in her."

"Like Justin?"

"Yes, just like Justin." Jennifer wiped away a tear that slipped down her face. "I thought we lost him. We were lucky, we got a second chance. He's stubborn and pig-headed."

"Like me?" Craig said with a lilt in his voice.

"Yes, like you and me. And so God help me, just like Bree. Did you know that Justin almost stopped painting?"

"No. Why would he want to stop painting?"

"He thought that he hurt Bree. He was so wrapped up in painting that he didn't notice Bree had squeezed some paint into her mouth. She was fine, Justin called 911 and they pumped her stomach. It was more in her mouth than anywhere else but Justin felt so guilty that he swore he wasn't going to paint until Bree turned twenty."

"I think I made a similar declaration when I tried to teach Molly how to fish. Remember when she got that hook in her finger? I swore I was going to keep her locked up in her room until she grew up. I didn't think she'd ever forgive me but the next day Molly begged me to take her fishing again."

"And you both had a great time. See the pebbles? Bree and Brian went for a walk and Bree found this." Jennifer pulled the pink pebble out of her pocket. "Briana took it straight to Justin and begged him to allow her to paint. That same day Justin created this." Jennifer pointed at the painting. They both stood quietly as they gazed at the paintings.

"It wasn't all bad, was it, Jenn?"

"No, not all bad. I did love you."

"I loved you too."

"And do you love our children?"

"Yes."

"And Bree?"

"Yes, even though I tried not to."

"She grows on you, doesn't she?"

"Yes, she does. Made my waistline grow too." Craig patted his stomach. "She and Susan like to bake cookies." Jennifer smiled then giggled. She patted her own trim middle. "Lemon bars at the diner."

"Ah." After a while, Craig had to ask. "Do they really love each other?"

"You mean Brian and Justin? Yes, they do. I won't pretend it was easy. When it was bad, it was real bad. But they are committed to each other. And they so love Briana."

"I can understand Justin; he's Briana's father, but Brian? I don't get it."

"Brian loves Justin. Bree is a part of Justin. Brian loves Bree."

"It sounds all so simple when you put it that way."

"Sometimes it is that simple."

"But two men..."

"Two people who are in love and have a family. Like we once were. Just because we stopped loving each other doesn't mean we stopped loving our children." Jennifer kissed her ex-husband on the cheek. "Good night, Craig." Craig nodded then watched her go. He sat on a nearby bench to continue his study of the 'Old Masters'. 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

"Hello," Brian said as he answered his cell phone.

"Uncle Brian?"

"Yes, is that you JR?"

"Yes."  
  
"Well, what can I do for you, little lady?"

"I need your help."  
  
"You do?"

"Yes, and Gus said maybe you could be the one."  
  
"That's what Gus said, was it?" Brian chuckled. He loved that his son thought he could fix almost anything, but sometimes it was a big burden that he never felt capable of fulfilling. JR had never called him before. She must have gotten his number from Gus. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Do you know that I have a grandpa?" JR asked in a whisper.

Brian cringed. He didn't want to get caught in the middle of that one. "Um … everyone has grandparents," Brian said not wanting to reveal what he knew.

"I know that," JR retorted.

Brian felt duly chastised. "Of course you do."  
  
"I mean, do you know that I have a grandpa that I never met until yesterday?"

"You do?"  
  
"He's my Daddy's Dad."  
  
"Is he now?" JR obviously knew the score. 

"My Mama's parents' don't ever come to visit me or call me. But I have Grandma Debbie," JR said happily.

"And Grandpa Carl."  
  
"Yes, but he isn't really related to me. He's Grandma Debbie's husband."  
  
"I see. So, how did you happen to meet this new grandpa?" Brian asked.

"My Mama took me to the diner and he … just walked in."  
  
"Walked in?"  
  
"Yes, I knew that Mama had planned it so that we would meet," JR said confidently.

"And how did you know that?"  
  
"I overheard the moms talking about whether it was a good idea to let me meet him."  
  
"Eavesdropping is not a very nice thing to do," Brian said like any good parent. He immediately regretted the words, but he also knew that JR wasn't supposed to have found out like that.

"I wasn't eavesdropping," JR declared. "I had to go to the bathroom and I heard them talking in their bedroom."  
  
"Okay, it doesn't really matter how you found out."  
  
"You knew, didn't you?" JR accused him.  
  
"Yes, I knew," Brian admitted. "I met with Danny when he first came to town. He said he wanted to meet you right from the outset."  
  
"He did?"

Brian could hear the smile in her voice, and then he realized that he had inadvertently given away more than he should. "It's a very complicated situation," Brian said not knowing how else to react.

JR let out a world weary sigh. "You think having two mothers and a drama queen father is easy?"  
  
Brian burst out laughing. The kid was right on, but he never expected to hear those words come out of her mouth. "Touché," he replied with a chuckle. "Now what would you like me to do in the middle of all this?" 

"I want to spend time with my Grandpa. I like him … and I think he likes me."  
  
"I'm sure he likes you, JR."  
  
"So will you help me?"  
  
"I … I'm not sure what I can do," Brian said uncertainly.

"Maybe you could talk to Mommy and get her to talk to Mama. I know Mama wouldn't like you to talk to her about this."  
  
"You got that right," Brian said shaking his head. JR was a smart little cookie.

"Please, Uncle Brian," JR pleaded.

"Okay, okay. I can't promise anything, but I'll talk to Lindsay."  
  
"Thank you," JR said letting out a long breath.

"Okay, so get off the phone and let me call her," Brian said gently.

"Yes, sir," JR giggled before she hung up.

JR was counting on him, but where Melanie Marcus was concerned Brian was persona non grata. Lindsay was his only hope. He hit the speed dial button for her phone.

"Hello?"

"Lindsay, are you at work?"

"Yes, why?"

"What time are you done?"  
  
"What's this all about?" Something in Brian's voice told her to be wary.

"We need to talk."  
  
"Is this about Gus?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what is it about?"  
  
"I'll tell you when we meet," Brian said making it clear that he would say no more.

"With all the activities at the gallery I'm not sure when I can get away."  
  
"What if I pick you up around three? Arrange your coffee break for that time."  
  
"Okay," she said and heard the line go dead. She wondered what in the world was causing Brian to act like that.

Brian set his phone down. Now all he had to do was figure out what to say to Lindsay to get her on his side, correction, on JR's side.

*****

"Hey, Pop!" Gus announced himself as he strolled into his dad's office at Kinnetik.

"Hey, Gus. You didn't cut your last class, did you?" Brian noted the time was around two.

"Nooo, Pop," Gus answered as he rolled his eyes. "I was allowed to leave early cause I scored high on my practise SAT's." 

Brian beamed with pride. "So what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Um, a couple of things. First, can I come to the review tonight? I really want to see it."

"And…?"

"Well, I wanted to know if I can work here for the summer again?"

"Gus, it's March. I think you can safely remind me about a job in June. Now what's the real reason you're here?" Gus' shoulders drooped a little; his dad was so smart.

"Did JR call you?"

"Yes, she did."

"And…?"

"And, I have a date with your mother at three. I'm going to work on her then."

Gus walked behind his dad's desk to give Brian a hug. "She told me about Danny. JR really wants this to happen."

"I know she does and I'll do my best, but you need to know something."

"What?"

"Mikey is not all that happy about Danny showing up here. Michael grew up thinking his father was Charles Michael Novotny. I don't want Mikey getting hurt in all this. We have to respect his beliefs. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, Pop, I do. I like Uncle Mikey even if he does get all whiny sometimes." Brian and Gus tried not to giggle but couldn't help themselves.

"Now, what's the real reason you want to come to the Drag review tonight, Sonny Boy?" Brian said with an arch of his brow. He had a very suspicious mind. 

"Some of the drag queens are HOT!" Gus was getting to be more like Brian every day. Brian got up from his chair to usher the young man out.

"Out! Now. Go home and study something. We'll pick you up later on our way to the theater. And please do me a favor and do not start hanging around those fags that wear dresses. One drag queen in the family is more than enough for me."

"Sure, Pop. Anything you say." Brian heard Gus laughing as he left his office.

*****

"Hi, Ma!"

"Michael, sweetheart, we got meatloaf. You want a sandwich?"

"No, Ma. I'm not hungry."

"Honey, are you okay? You're not getting a cold are you?" Debbie asked as she felt his forehead. Michael batted away her hands.

"Stop it, Ma, you're embarrassing me. I'm fine. I just wanted to know if you've spoken with Divina lately."

"No, honey, I haven't, but I think she's been very busy with the fundraiser and stuff."

"Yeah, I know and it's the 'stuff' I'm worried about," Michael mumbled too quietly for Debbie to hear.

"What was that, sweetheart?" Debbie was a little distracted with her customers.

"Nothing, Ma. I gotta go. See you tonight at the theater?"

"Wouldn't miss it. See you later," Debbie said as she kissed Michael's cheek then gave it a soft smack.

"Bye, Ma." Michael walked out of the diner and back to his store preoccupied with thoughts of Danny Devore becoming a permanent fixture on Liberty Avenue.

*****

"Mrs. Taylor?"

"I'm Jennifer Taylor," Jenn said as she stood up from her desk and extended her hand. "And you are?"

"Danny Devore, Hunter Montgomery suggested I contact you. I'm planning on retiring and I'd like to settle down here. I grew up in Pittsburgh as a boy."

"Danny Devore," Jennifer repeated. "Why do I know that name?"

"Um, maybe you know me better as Divina Devore?"

"Oh my!" Jennifer gasped. "I'm so sorry! Of course I know your name! Forgive me. I'd be honored to help you find your new home. And thank you so much for participating in the fundraiser. The boys have worked so hard to get that whole project up and running. It's truly a family project. It would be so nice to have the clinic self sufficient."

"I'm glad I can help in some way."

"Now, tell me what kind of house do you have in mind?"

*****

Brian waited outside the gallery for Lindsay to come out. He had bought two lattes at the Starbucks down the street. They could walk a little and sit on a bench. It was a nice early spring day. 

Lindsay accepted the coffee gratefully as she exited the gallery. She fell in step with Brian. They walked to the little parkette nearby and sat down on a bench.

"What's going on, Brian?" she asked as she sipped her latte.

"I had an interesting phone call this morning."  
  
"Oh?"

"Yes, from your daughter?"

"My daughter?" Lindsay asked with a frown.

"JR, you do remember her, short, dark hair?"  
  
"Of course, I remember her, you idiot. But why would she be calling you?"  
  
"I wanted to know the same thing. It seems that she has met her grandfather and wants to get to know him better."  
  
"Oh shit!" Lindsay reacted. "I was afraid of this after what Melanie told me about the meeting in the diner."  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Brian asked her.

"Me? I'm not going to do anything."  
  
Brian frowned. "You're her mother too or have you forgotten that?"  
  
"Of course, I haven't forgotten. Don't be ridiculous. But this is really between Melanie and her daughter."

"Your daughter!" Brian emphasized. "And don't forget about her father."  
  
"Brian, I think you should stay out of this."  
  
"I'd like nothing better, but JR has asked for my help."  
  
"And what does that have to do with me?" Lindsay demanded.

"JR wants you to help convince Melanie to let her see her grandfather."  
  
"Why didn't she ask me that herself?"  
  
"Maybe because you would have blown her off. How the fuck should I know? Now, will you help her?" Brian asked.

"I … I don't know what I can do."  
  
"Surely after all these years you have some influence over your wife."  
  
"I guess I could try," Lindsay said slowly.

"That's all I ask. You would like JR to have a relationship with her grandfather, wouldn't you?" Brian decided to ask.

"He's a … drag queen," Lindsay said like that explained everything.

"He may be a drag queen, but he's a decent man who's done everything that's been asked of him. He stayed away when asked, he met Melanie and JR at the diner, he deserves a chance."  
  
"Okay, okay, when did you become the staunch defender of drag queens all?"

Brian made a face. "I've had lots of practice this week," he said and stood up so they could make their way back to the gallery.

*****

"Hi, Dad."  
  
"Hi, honey, it's good to hear from you."

Lacy was on the phone with her father. She rarely called her father at his home, but she needed to know if he was going to meet her in Pittsburgh this weekend.

"Dad, I want you to come to a drag queen show with me on the weekend," Lacy said carefully.

"Drag queens?"  
  
"Yes, drag queens. They are doing fundraising for the clinic that helped me when I was a … when I ran away. I want us to attend."  
  
"Drag queens?" her father asked again.

"Yes, Dad," Lacy said again with a sigh. This wasn't going to be easy.

"I … I guess I could attend," Roman said hesitantly. "You'll be there with me, won't you?"

"Yes, Dad," Lacy laughed. "They don't bite unless you want them too."  
  
"Lucinda Baldwin!" Roman reacted to her audacious statement.

"I'm sorry. I'm just teasing you," Lacy said quickly. "I want you to meet some of the people who helped me when I had nothing. I want you to learn about my life for the last couple of years."

"Okay, if that's what you want."

"It's what I want," Lacy said emphatically.

"Then I'll see you Saturday morning."

"Good," Lacy said as she hung up the phone in Debbie's kitchen.

She slumped down into one of the chairs around the old kitchen table. She had done a lot of thinking after her talk with Justin. Finally she had come to the conclusion that she was going to be honest with her father whatever that might cost her. She was going to be true to herself. If her father couldn't handle that, then it was his problem not hers.

The only problem with that decision was that she had come to want and expect her father to be in her life all over again. She was learning to love him as she had long ago. She knew it was going to hurt so much if he turned away from her when he learned the truth about what she had been while she was on the streets. It would hurt even more if he abandoned her because of what she was now – GAY. Saturday would bring things to a head one way or the other.  
  


 

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Hunter Montgomery and along with Karen, my fellow counselor at the Jason Kemp Clinic and Drop-In Center, I'd like to thank you all for joining us here tonight, and for your participation in this week's festivities." The applause was deafening. When it died down to a low roar, Hunter continued.

"I've been told by our accountants that when the tally is finalized, the clinic, this theater and the bowling alley next door will be around for a very long time doing what they were meant to. Providing help and direction to the younger population of our city and making this part of the city viable and healthy. We thank you all. Give yourselves a round of applause!" The applause rose up like a wave.

"Now, without further ado, our 'ladies' have put together a fabulous show to express their gratitude. Ladies!"

Throughout the night, the ladies put on a show that rocked the house. There were renditions of the most popular and latest hits. And of course, there were the tried and true traditional songs that every drag queen, young or old, must sing if they were to be truly called a drag queen. There were 'Lizas' and 'Bettes,' 'Chers,' and 'Babs.' For the finale, the ladies danced in a long line looking like the Rockettes of Radio City. The audience laughed, cried and sang along with each of the ladies. The love in the room was practically palpable. The city of Pittsburgh was out in force to lend its support.

At the end of the show, Divina walked out onto the stage. She patiently and graciously waited for the applause to subside.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I was asked by my fellow performers to thank you all for the generosity you've shown to the clinic and to all of us. On our behalf, I thank you and add my plea that you will all continue to support the clinic and the good work it's doing for our community.

"I say 'our' because when I was a wee drag queen, I grew up here and had many a misspent night right here on these streets. To see them full of life and not derelict is a wonderful thing. This theater is a masterpiece. The bowling alley reminds me of my youth. With your love and donations they will both benefit our lives for a long time to come.

"With your permission I'd like to introduce my fellow queens of the evening!" Divina stepped to the side as the curtain rose. As she introduced each performer, Brian and Hunter presented the lady with a huge bouquet of her favorite flowers. Brian had done his research. Each lady received a heartfelt ovation and a very gallant kiss on the hand from the master himself. Shandra, the hometown queen, received a standing ovation.

Lastly it was Divina's turn to receive her flowers. Brian handed the flowers to Hunter. It was Hunter who wanted to give the flowers and his special thanks to his new grandfather. Just before the curtain came down, Divina made one last announcement.

"Ladies and Gentleman, and citizens of Pittsburgh, we thank you again for your contributions and hope you are able to join us for the closing ceremony and gala at Babylon tomorrow night. I want to express my thanks to Hunter Montgomery and to Brian Kinney who were instrumental in making this fundraiser a success and if I may..."

Divina hesitated then mustered up her courage. "This will be Divina's last performance. It's time to retire and let the next generation of drag queens take my place. I love you all!" Divina shouted out, blowing kisses in true dramatic style. Then she whipped off her wig and tossed it to Debbie who was sitting in the first row. Danny took a bow and the curtain came down.

The audience refused to let the ladies go just yet, so the curtain came back up as the ladies were lined up with their flowers in hand. They all waved and blew more kisses to the audience as Hunter and Brian stood in the wings and watched. Abunda broke ranks then used her considerable strength to 'convince' Brian and Hunter to join them on stage. The audience was up on their feet as each queen took out two flowers from their bouquets to give one each to Brian and Hunter. There was not a dry eye in the whole theater that night.

*****

Gus, his mothers and JR waited in the theater as people began to stream out. JR had insisted that she wanted to go to the show. Lindsay had backed her up and finally Melanie had given in.

"I'm going to go backstage and find Pop," Gus said.

"Can I come with you?" JR asked.

"We really should be heading home," Melanie said.

"It's Friday, Mama, and I don't have school tomorrow. Please," JR begged.

Melanie looked at Lindsay who merely shrugged. "Okay, okay," Melanie gave in. "Let's all go find Brian and Hunter and tell them what a good job they did."  
  
"And Grandpa," JR added.

Melanie rolled her eyes but she followed the others to the door at the side of the stage.

"Hey, Pop, the show was great," Gus said as he gave his father a hug.

"I thought so too," Justin said as he smiled at Gus.

"Where's Hunter?" Gus wanted to know. "I wanted to tell him what a great emcee he made."  
  
"He'll be pleased to hear that. I could hear his knees knocking all the way across the stage," Brian laughed. "I think he's back in the dressing room thanking the queens and giving them tomorrow's schedule."  
  
"Is my Grandpa back there?" JR asked.

Brian was about to answer when Divina, or Danny, since he had shed his lavender gown, appeared in the wings. "Divina Devore is officially in retirement," he said as he walked up to the group.

"You were really good, Grandpa," JR said as she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist in a big hug. 

Melanie couldn't help the look of anger and concern that crossed her face. She couldn't believe things had gotten so out of hand.

"That's the best review Divina's ever had," Danny laughed as he hugged his granddaughter. "I'm so glad you're here, my dear."  
  
"I'm glad too, Grandpa. I liked your act."  
  
Danny laughed. "I hope I didn't scare you. Now that Divina's retired, you'll only see me like this." He swooped his hand down his side indicating his civvies.

"I like you either way," JR said softly.

Danny felt tears well up. This little girl was his granddaughter, a beautiful child, whose early life he had completely missed. That would not continue, he resolved to himself, as he gave her another warm hug.

Melanie cleared her throat. "Come, JR, it's time you were home in bed."  
  
"Okay," JR replied, happy that she had had this moment with her grandfather. "Come see me, Grandpa?" she asked innocently.

"Count on it," Danny said as he hugged her goodbye.

Melanie gave him a look as she took JR's hand and pulled her away. Lindsay looked at Brian who nodded his approval that JR had had her meeting with her grandfather. Lindsay understood that his approval was as close to a thank you as she was likely to get.

"Pop, thanks," Gus said to Brian.

"For what? I'm glad to have helped to support this old mausoleum," Brian said waving his arm to indicate the old theater. He didn't want anyone to know about his part in the reunion of JR and her grandfather.

"Yeah, right, thanks, Pop," Gus replied with a wink to his father.

Brian smiled as he reached for Justin. "Time to go home so you can thank me properly, Sunshine."

Justin laughed. "I'd be only too happy to do that."  
  
"Let's go," Brian replied.

"Brian," Danny called before Brian and Justin could walk away.

"I wanted to thank you too … for bringing me here, even if it was somewhat inadvertently. It's given me a chance to have a different life … and a family."  
  
"Everyone deserves a family," Brian said softly.

"Yes, they do," Danny agreed as the two men looked into each other's eyes. They each understood that a person appreciated a family so much more when they had been deprived of one at some point in their lives.

"Oh, and I meant to tell you, young man," Danny said to Justin, "that you have a lovely mother. She's helping me find a place here in Pittsburgh."  
  
"You intend to set up residence here?" Justin asked somewhat surprised. Pittsburgh wasn't exactly the retirement destination of choice for old queens. More likely Palm Beach or Key West.

"It's where my family is," Danny replied with a smile.

"Of course," Justin agreed.

"Night, Pop," Gus called as he and JR left with the moms. 

"See you tomorrow night," Brian called to his son.

Hunter hurried up before Brian and Justin could get away. "Brian, I think we're all set for tomorrow."  
  
"Good work, kid. By the way, you did good tonight."  
  
"Did I?" Hunter asked. Brian nodded. "I was scared shitless being up on that stage."  
  
"No one would have ever known," Justin contributed trying to put Hunter at ease.

"Wow, a compliment from Blondie," Hunter joked. "Are you mellowing in your old age?"  
  
"Why do I even try?" Justin sighed and shook his head.

Hunter laughed. "Thanks, guys. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Now, where were we?" Brian asked. 

"I think I promised something about thanking you properly."  
  
"That's right," Brian replied with a waggle of his eyebrows. "Let's get out of here before we get intercepted again." He threw his arm around Justin's shoulders and they made a hasty retreat.

Outside the theater Melanie, Lindsay, Gus and JR were climbing into their car as Lacy and her father walked by.

"So, what did you think of the drag queens, Dad?" Lacy asked. She took a surreptitious look at him.

"Um … interesting," he replied.

"Just interesting?"  
  
"I have to admit, they're not my cup of tea, but they were entertaining," Roman admitted.

"Yeah, they can be fun. That Divina Devore is real old. I think it's about time she retired," Lacy chuckled.

"I guess we all reach the point where it's time to hang them up."

"You … you're not thinking of retiring, are you?" Lacy asked. Her father was still young.

"God, no, but when you see someone reach the end of their career like that, it makes you think."  
  
"I suppose," Lacy said, but she knew such thoughts were pretty foreign to her. She had barely started any kind of professional life. She walked along in silence for a bit.

"A penny for your thoughts," her father said after a while.

"There's some things I need to tell you."

"So, shoot," Mr. Baldwin said cheerfully.

Lacy realized he had no idea what was coming. "It's kind of complicated."

"There's the car," Roman said. "We could talk there or we could go into that little café for dessert and coffee.

Lacy waffled. She thought it might be good if there were people around like in the café. If her father blew his stack, that might temper it a little bit. On the other hand, if there was a scene, the car would be more private. "It's cold," Lacy said. "Let's go get some coffee."

They made their way into the café and placed their orders. She made sure they took a table in a back corner where they could have some privacy.

"This is delicious," Roman said as he dug into his cheesecake.

"Yeah," Lacy agreed as she picked at her dessert.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked taking a big drink of the hot coffee. "This was a good idea."

Lacy thought that he might change his mind about that when he heard what she was about to tell him. "I guess I could start with the good stuff."

"I like the sound of that," her father laughed. "Good stuff is always … good."  
  
Lacy smiled at his attempt at a joke. "I got into PIFA."  
  
"You did? Oh honey, that's great." He reached across and squeezed her hand. "And you're going to let me help you with your tuition."  
  
Lacy nodded. "I realize that I need help. I can't do it all by myself."  
  
"I want to help. I'm so proud of you."  
  
"You may not be, after I tell you the bad stuff," Lacy said slowly.

"Bad stuff's … not so good," Roman laughed trying again to make a joke. The look on Lacy's face told him he wasn't going to like hearing what she had to say. "Go ahead, honey," he said bracing himself.

"I'm going to tell you about my life after I ran away from home. I want you to listen to it all before you say anything. I hope you'll still love me after I get through."  
  
"Of course, I will," he said trying to reassure her.

"You don't know that," Lacy replied. She drew in a deep breath. "Okay, here goes. I lived on the streets when I got to Pittsburgh. I used up all the money I had pretty quickly. I met a gang of hustlers who took me in and let me stay with them. They shared any money and accommodations that they could find." 

Roman made a face but tried to look sympathetic. He wanted to ask why she didn't just come back home, and then he remembered her abusive boyfriend and his own disregard of her situation. He nodded for her to continue.

"I wore jeans and T-shirts and had my hair cut really short. You remember?" Her father nodded. "After a day or two I realized the guys thought I was a boy. I let them think I was." 

Roman's eyebrows shot up. He wondered what this meant. Maybe these hustlers had raped his daughter. He felt his temper rise.

"I needed to contribute to the finances of the group, so I started hustling too," Lacy admitted feeling the color rise in her cheeks. No child should have to tell their parent that they were hustling.

"But, if they thought you were a boy…?" he asked bewildered.

"They were gay hustlers. They went with men, Dad," she explained.

"And you…?"

"I went with men too. I gave them blowjobs and I let them fuck me up the ass!" she said deciding not to beat around the bush. She almost chuckled to herself at the double entendre she heard in her own head, but she knew her father wouldn't find it funny.

"Lucinda!" her father said ominously. His face had gone white.

"You said you'd wait until I told you everything," she reminded him.

"There's more?"

"Yes," she said softly.

"Then tell me," he said dreading what else she might reveal. His daughter had given herself to men who wanted gay boys … for money. He felt like his head was going to explode. He's never had anal sex in his whole life, and his daughter was still a teenager, his baby. It was incomprehensible.

"I hustled until Hunter found me," Lacy said.

"Hunter, the young man who was up on the stage tonight?"

"That's the one."  
  
"He seemed so young to be running the clinic."  
  
"Hunter was a hustler too. He turned his life around."  
  
"He was?" Roman asked. What had his daughter got herself into? Were all her friends hustlers? Those people on the stage must all be depraved too. He wondered if being a hustler led to living life as a drag queen as he had seen tonight. It was so weird and scary and … awful. What kind of people were these friends and supporters of Lacy's? What had her life become? He had so much to learn about her. He suddenly felt very overwhelmed.

"There's one more thing, Dad."  
  
"Okay, yeah, what is it?" It couldn't be any worse than what he had already heard.

"I'm gay," she said softly afraid of his reaction.

"Oh, my God, Lacy. Are you sure, or did your experiences on the street screw you up?" That had to be the answer.  
  
"Dad, I'm sure."  
  
"But…"

"I'm sorry if I've disappointed you."

"No, no, no," he said slowly as he stood up.

She wondered if he was saying "no" she hadn't disappointed him, or "no" he refused to believe what she had done, or "no" he didn't believe what she was. 

"Let's get out of here," Lacy said as she stood too. She was afraid her father was going to lose it completely.

They quickly made their way to Roman's car. 

"I can catch a bus," Lacy said feeling like her father was drawing away and didn't want her around.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Roman told her. "Get in and I'll take you home."  
  
Lacy got into the passenger side. Her father started the car and they drove in silence to Debbie's.

"Will you come to Babylon tomorrow night?" she asked as they pulled up at Debbie's.

"I … I don't know. What's Babylon?"

"It's a gay dance club. They're having the finale of the fundraiser for the clinic there."  
  
"Gay dance club?" Roman muttered. "I don't know."  
  
"Call me tomorrow if you want to go," Lacy said with disappointment in her voice. She climbed out of the car. "Dad?"

"I don't know, Lacy. I just don't know." 

He drove away leaving Lacy standing on the sidewalk wondering if she would ever see him again.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Saturday night at Babylon was the closing ceremony for the clinic fundraiser and the seasons most sought after gala event. Anyone who was anyone wanted to be seen at Babylon that night. The paparazzi were out in full force. The youngest members of the family were allowed to make an appearance for thirty minutes then whisked away to spend the remainder of the night with Claire at the loft. John and Bobby had come into Pittsburgh for the night to attend. Danny arrived but was hardly noticed which in a perverse way made him happy. Hunter with his Dr. Nick escorted the now retired drag queen into the club.

Lacy was standing outside waiting to see if her father would show. After an hour it was painfully obvious to the disappointed young woman that her father had stood her up. She was ready to give up and call it a night. As Lacy was making her decision to go home, Brian and Justin arrived, fashionably late, and with several members of their family, Katerina included. Justin walked over to the young woman and smiled gently.

"Got a hot date?"

"I thought I did."

"Got stood up?"

"Looks that way."

"Katerina is with us. She doesn't know too many people here. I think she'd love the company."

"Really? I mean, do you think she'd like to be my date? For the night I mean."

"I think she'd love it. Come with me." Justin led the young artist over to his cousin. Katerina had been concentrating so hard on nursing school, taking extra English lessons and volunteering at the clinic, that she had very little time left for a social life. She deserved to let it all hang out for the night with people she knew and that cared about her. Lacy was happy to oblige. It would take her mind off her father and what his failure to show up meant.

The highlight of the evening, aside from all the queens trying to outshine each other and vie for the most photo time, was when they all wanted a dance with Brian. The gala, as with the fundraiser, was a resounding success!

*****

Even though the fundraiser was officially over, Brian decided to spend a few more weeks in Pittsburgh. Totals were tallied up, formal contracts written, the "I's" were dotted and the "T's" crossed. The clinic was set for life. Life went on.

*****

"Mr. Devore?" Jennifer said into the phone. 

Danny was still at the Plaza. He and Jennifer were still looking for the right place to call home. He had briefly considered an apartment in Brian's building but Danny really was looking forward to mowing a lawn.

"Call me Danny, please. Have you found something?"

"Yes, it's towards the outskirts of town and it needs a little work but I think you'll like it. I can come over to your hotel to get you. We can look at it now, if you have the time."

"I have the time! I'll meet you outside," Danny said enthusiastically.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Jennifer replied. Thirty minutes later Jennifer and Danny were standing in front of a quaint three bedroom house. It had a large front lawn and equally large fenced in backyard complete with a swing set.

"Swings?"

"The former owners had children. We can have them taken down."

"No, not yet. What happened to them?"

"They were beginning to outgrow the house when the father was transferred to the west coast. They were here for only a couple of years and they never got around to really fixing up the place so they're willing let it go cheap. Quite frankly, I think it's a dump except for its one saving grace."

"What's that?"

"Follow me," Jennifer said with a twinkle in her eye as she literally led Danny down the garden path to an ivy covered gate. "I don't know if the family knew this part of the garden existed or if they did, they never touched it. I found it quite by accident when I first came to look at the house." Jennifer pushed open the almost rust-frozen gate that was surrounded by large hedges. 

"A secret garden?" Danny exclaimed with wonder.

"Apparently," Jennifer replied.

"Are you sure it's part of the property?"

"Very sure. I have the plans and the county survey to prove it." 

Danny wandered around. He could tell that under the overbrush and weeds that were threatening to consume the plants and flowers was a formal and well thought out garden, complete with water feature and pond.

"Jennifer, look," Danny pointed down to the pond that was almost choked with unattended water plants.

"What am I looking for?"

"Shh, wait," Danny said in hushed tones. "Keep watching. There!" Something orange gold swam by.

"Goldfish?"

"Better. If I'm not mistaken this is a Koi pond."

"Koi?"

"Very expensive gold fish."

"Oh. So is this a good thing?" Jennifer asked pensively.

"A very good thing. I'll take it, swing included. Give them what they asked for."

"What about the repairs? I can certainly haggle. The heating and plumbing is antiquated and I'm sure the roof needs work."

"Jennifer, honey, I know you know what you're talking about but I have the money. All those years of kicking up my heels in pumps have paid off handsomely. Give those kids the send off they need. I want to be in here as soon as possible."

"What's with the men in this family and buying rundown old houses?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing," Jennifer smiled. "Just reminiscing about when Brian bought his dream cottage for my son. It was barely four walls and a floor. Now, it's a palace. If you're sure you want this then let me recommend a good builder. John Anderson, he renovated the theater."

"I know the name. Everyone knows his name and the quality of his work. Do you think he'd do this for me?"

"I know he will. Here's his card; call him. You're family now, he'll do just about anything for family."

"Family?"

"You're Hunter's grandfather, aren't you?"

"How..."

"You've been away from Pittsburgh for a very long time; you've forgotten about the gay grapevine."

"But..."

"Don't worry, we can be discreet when we want to be." Danny just shook his head. "Welcome home, Danny!" Jennifer smiled then dropped the house keys into Danny's hand.

*****

"Hunter, I don't think this is a good idea." Hunter was pushing Danny down Liberty Avenue toward the comic book store.

"Sure it is, gramps. I have it on good authority that Michael's assistant is going to be quitting soon. He just got his acceptance letter for college. Michael always hires high school kids which isn't a bad thing but they can't give him the hours that he needs and then he always winds up getting stuck doing inventory until midnight."

"Hunter, you are clearly well educated but you're rambling," Danny was finding it frustrating trying to follow Hunter's diatribe.

"I know, gramps. Look, Mikey and Ben are the only real parents I ever had. I love them a lot and you, you are the only grandfather I'm ever gonna get. We have to give it a shot. Okay?" Hunter pleaded. 

Danny rolled his eyes dramatically. "Fine, but if Debbie or Brian come gunning for me, I have no qualms about dropping your name."

"Piece of cake, they love me!" Hunter gave Danny a killer smile and Danny laughed.

"I am so fucked," Danny muttered to himself as they pushed open the door of the comic book store.

"Can I help..." Michael's greeting was cut off by Hunter who grabbed him into a big hug.

"Daddy!" Hunter exclaimed as a shocked Michael was hugged to within an inch of his life. Danny shrugged looking very contrite.

*****

"Ms Marcus?"

"Speaking."  
  
"Danny Devore here."  
  
Melanie sighed into the phone. She hadn't heard from Danny in a few weeks. She had hoped he had gone away or disappeared into some new life that didn't include her or her daughter. JR had been upset at first not hearing from her grandfather, but she had stopped complaining shortly after and everything seemed to be back to normal.

"I want to see my granddaughter."  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"I want to see her. I've found a house and I have been having some renovations done the last couple of weeks. I want her to come visit me here."  
  
"Apparently you're not hearing me, Mr. Devore. That is not going to happen."

"Ms Marcus, you know she is growing to love me. How can you keep us apart? What harm do you think I will do to her?"

"The fact that you haven't been in touch has hurt her already," Melanie said relishing each word.

"I don't know how you can say that."  


"She has become very quiet lately. I don't think she's up to seeing anyone, but you most of all. I will not have her hurt," Melanie said.

"Ms Marcus, I have been calling my granddaughter at least two or three times a week since we first met," Danny said laying it all out for her.

"That can't be true," Melanie said indignantly.

"I gave JR my phone number right after our meeting in the theater. She called me a couple of days later."  
  
"But you said you called her … and you had no right to give her your number."  
  
"There such a thing as grandparents' rights."  
  
"Don't you fucking quote the law to me!"

"I'm not trying to cause trouble, but I want to be able to spend some time with JR. Please, Ms Marcus." Danny decided that begging might get him farther than confrontation.

"I … I don't know."  
  
"Please, talk to JR. It's what we both want. Please, bring her to my new home tomorrow if that's what she wants."  
  
Melanie thought about what Danny was saying. JR had been quiet lately, but not really sad as she had first suspected her to be. Maybe she had been in contact with her grandfather. "I'll talk to her," Melanie said and cut the connection.

*****

The following day Danny paced back and forth in front of the window that looked out on his street. Melanie had called and said she would bring JR by at 2 p.m. It was almost that time. He didn't know what had changed Melanie's mind. Maybe it was JR who had been able to convince her, or maybe Lindsay who had made it possible for him to talk to JR when he called after school. He hoped Melanie wouldn't be so annoyed by their conspiracy that she would ruin everything. He was almost at the point of getting what he wanted – a free and open relationship with his granddaughter. They had to come for this visit. It was the first step.

He looked around the room. It looked pretty snazzy if he did say so himself. John Anderson had made the place structurally sound and had helped him clear out the garden at the back. Now that it was spring, he was going to plant the most beautiful gardens back there, and he wanted JR to help him. John had convinced him to leave the swing set up, although he had originally thought about getting John to take it down. He accepted John's advice knowing that the man hadn't steered him wrong with anything else. 

The house was sparsely decorated, but he would add to the furnishings as he found things that he really liked. He hoped to decorate one bedroom for JR in the distant hope that at some time in the future her mothers might let her come and stay with him for a day or two.

He heard a car and looked out the window hopefully. The car came to a stop and Danny saw JR hop out. He couldn't keep the wide smile from splitting his face. The child started towards the house but then stopped as her mothers called to her. They wouldn't whisk her away when she had come this far, would they?

Danny hurried to the door and pulled it open. "JR," he called.

"Grandpa." The little girl ran to him and hugged him just like she had that night in the theater.

"JR, welcome to my home."  
  
"It looks very nice, Grandpa," JR said.

"Thank you. Ladies, please come in. I can make us some tea," Danny said to JR's mothers.

"Thank you," Lindsay said. Melanie merely nodded and walked into the living room.

"JR, would you help me in the kitchen?"  
  
"Sure, Grandpa."  
  
"I don't like this," Melanie said as her daughter and Danny disappeared into the kitchen.

"We agreed that JR should have this chance," Lindsay said keeping her voice low.

"If you hadn't stuck your nose in and let Danny call her…"

"She might have run away or done some other stupid thing. I did what I thought was best."  
  
Melanie shook her head. "We need to get to know him. I don't trust him."  
  
"He seems fine to me. And part of the reason we're here is to scope out the place … and him."

"Here's the tea, and some delicious cookies," Danny said as he carried a tray into the living room. JR carried napkins for her mothers.

They spent the next hour chatting. Danny felt like he was being interrogated by Melanie, bur Lindsay did her best to keep things calm and pleasant. By the end of the tea they all knew each other a little better.

"Would it be possible to take JR outside for a few minutes?" Danny asked.

"Why?" Melanie demanded.

"I have something I want to show her."  
  
They all stood up and followed Danny through the kitchen.

"A swing!" JR cried as soon as she was out the back door. "Push me, Grandpa," she called as she ran over to the swing.

"Can I see her next week?" Danny asked.

"I think that can be arranged," Lindsay said sweetly. Melanie glared.

"I love swings," JR cried as her grandfather started her on her upward ascent.

"Your Uncle John told me so," Danny said.

"Did you make this specially for me?"

"I wish I could say that I did, but it was here when I bought the place. Your Uncle John told me I should keep it for you."

"Thanks, Grandpa."  
  
Lindsay smiled. "They're good together."  
  
"How do you know that? Just because he has a fucking swing doesn't mean anything," Melanie hissed.

"If you'd stop looking for faults for a minute, you'd see how happy JR is. She loves Danny. She needs her family like we all do."  
  
"I'm her family."  
  
Lindsay sighed. "Mel, I want her to have a grandfather. My parents don't consider her their granddaughter and yours don't accept us at all. She needs Danny … and he needs her. Please, for me!"  
  
Melanie sighed. "Okay, next week she can come again, and we'll see after that. You owe me big time."

"No, your daughter will be eternally grateful to you. That's more important. If you want payback, I think I could show my appreciation tonight," Lindsay whispered.

"Deal," Melanie said with a laugh. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. The old coot seemed to love JR. Maybe he could babysit for them down the road.

"Higher, Grandpa!" JR called as she pumped her legs. She was so happy.

 

 

  
  



	18. Chapter 18  Final Chapter

  
Author's notes:

This is the final chapter of The Sunshine Files posted at B/JFic.  If you want more, you can find the continuation "Out of the Mouths of Babes" at Moonshadow:  

            <http://www.mags-nificent.com/MSW/TSF/Out.htm>

* * *

Epilogue

Friday April 8, 2016

Life was slowly returning to normal in the land of Liberty. Justin's 'Old Masters' were packed and ready to be shipped off to New York and as promised would be shown at Kyle's gallery. Brian was back into full time adman mode barking out his orders and thoroughly enjoying it. He and Justin planned an extended weekend in New York with Bree for the opening of the 'Old Masters' and to stir up trouble at N'rgy, (just because Brian could. Stacey had been forewarned.) 

Michael didn't officially offer a job to Danny but at Hunter's insistence, Danny would show up at the store several mornings during the week. He worked the counter as Michael inventoried his stock, placed his orders and schmoozed with his customers. Michael was pleasantly surprised at Danny's extensive knowledge of comic books. Danny was having a ball spending time with Michael. Danny also put in a few hours at the clinic.

Brian and Justin decided to take Briana out to Papagano's for an early birthday dinner. The family decided to join them. Decked out in their finest, Brian, Justin and Briana Victoria Kinney-Taylor walked into Papagano's like the Queen and her court making a royal visit to a colony.

"Ah, Mr. Brian, Mr. Justin, and the lovely Miss Briana! Your table is ready and your family here. Please, please come with me," Alberto gushed over them, taking their coats and escorting them to their party. Everyone was there including Patrick who was seated next to Bree as she was seated at the head of the table. The little princess beamed like she was holding court. Even Danny was invited. He felt a little out of place but Debbie had insisted so he sat near her, Carl, Hunter and Nick. The 'Munchers' with Gus and JR were also in attendance. JR sat close to her grandfather. Brian and Justin gazed at the family; it was growing.

As the biggest pink cake Papagano's had ever seen was wheeling its way over to the Kinney-Taylor table another couple came into the restaurant. The waiters, Alberto and the family all sang Happy Birthday to Bree.

"Squirt, make a wish then blow out the candles," Brian instructed Bree. Taking a big breath, Bree blew out her candles to the family's applause. Emmett, who had supplied the cake, was up and expertly slicing it. The waiters distributed the cake to the family. Emmett presented the center slice that held a large pink icing rose on it to Bree.

"Oh thank you, Auntie Emm!" The little girl gushed then gave Emm a big kiss. She then whispered something into her Auntie Emm's ear. Emmett sliced up two more pieces of cake to plate.

"Dada!"

"Yes, Squirt."

"Down, please." Brian arched an eyebrow but helped Bree down out of her booster seat. Briana turned to her daddy. 

"Daddy, can you help me?" Justin looked at Brian who merely shrugged but watched as Bree put a plate of cake in Justin's hand with care. Then she carefully picked up the remaining plate of cake. "Come, Daddy."

All eyes were on the tot as Justin followed Bree over to a nearby table.

"Gamma Susan, for you!" Bree indicated that Justin should give the cake he was holding to Susan.

"Thank you, Bree! Happy Birthday, your cake looks yummy," Susan beamed at Briana.

"Auntie Emm makes the bestest cakes!" Bree informed Susan. "This is for you, Gampa." Bree held out the dessert plate of pink layer cake to Craig. Justin held his breath, as did the whole family waiting to see what Craig Taylor was going to do. Brian thought his heart was going to explode. Craig took the plate out of the little girl's hands and set it in front of him. He stood up from his chair then squatted in front of the child.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart," Craig said softly as he gave his granddaughter a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for the cake." 

"You're welcome," Bree said. Craig stood as Justin picked up Bree to return to their table. "And, I, um, we'd like you to visit when you're in town."

"Bake cookies?" Bree asked with her sunniest smile.

"Yes, we can bake cookies," Craig smiled back then gently caressed her fine strawberry blond hair. Craig's hand slowly made its way to Justin's fine locks as Bree said, "Good!"

"Good," Craig whispered as his hand gently caressed his son's hair. Father and son smiled at each other for the first time in years. Brian and the family began to breathe again as Justin and Bree rejoined the family to eat cake.

*****

Lacy lay on her bed in her room at Debbie's. It had been a few weeks since the finale of Drag Queen Week. She had heard nothing from her father. It still hurt every time she thought about standing outside Babylon waiting for him. She remembered how her heart had leaped at each new car that pulled up. She kept expecting, no, that wasn't the right word, hoping that it would be him. But he hadn't come.

She turned on her side and stared at the curtains that covered the window. It was the hoping that hurt so much. All those months on the street had taught her not to hope. Resignation, it had become a way of life for her. She was a hustler. She did what hustlers do. She didn't think beyond the money she would get for each encounter. It provided her with food and sometimes a place to stay. That was all she needed as long as she didn't hope for anything more.

And then her father had returned. He had taught her to hope all over again. He had encouraged her to hope, to want things, to expect that she could rely on him. And when she had finally learned to hope once more, he abandoned her, left her with only herself to rely on once again. She didn't understand why he had done that to her.

"Lacy, come down and have some ice cream with me?" Debbie asked as she stuck her head into Lacy's room.

"I'm not hungry," Lacy replied.

"You need to do something other than stay in this room and mope."  
  
"I'm not moping, just thinking."  
  
"They look like the same thing to me," Debbie observed as she came into the room and sat on the edge of Lacy's bed. "You are going to PIFA and you're going to be a big, fat, fucking success. Don't you forget that, young lady."  
  
Lacy had to smile. Debbie always made her feel like she could do anything. "Why couldn't he have come to the finale?" she asked.

"Why do people do anything? They can't handle the situation so they run. Your father, maybe he just needed some time to digest what you told him."  
  
"Weeks? He could have called. I haven't heard anything from him at all."  
  
"I know it hurts, honey," Debbie said taking Lacy's hand. "But you can still go to PIFA without him. We'll all make sure that happens."

"It's not even about PIFA," Lacy sighed. "It's about him wanting to be back in my life, and when I let him…" She couldn't finish that statement. Her throat felt like it was strangling.

"I know, he let you down."  
  
Lacy nodded. "I wish he hadn't found me at all."  
  
"That's not true," Debbie said gently. "The fact that he came to find you proved that he loves you."  
  
"But not enough…"

Debbie put her finger on Lacy's lips. "He's a man. He's weak like all men."  
  
"Debbie?" Lacy asked with a little smile.

"They think they're so strong, but they can't handle half of what we women handle. You'll be fine with or without him."  
  
"Looks like it's without him," Lacy said with a shake of her head.

"You'll be fine."  
  
"I know. It just … hurts."  
  
"How about some of that ice cream?" Debbie asked again.

"Okay," Lacy said. "Maybe it will drown my sorrows."  
  
"Ice cream's good for that," Debbie smiled.

"I wish…"  
  
"Wish what?"

"I wish you had Cherry Garcia," Lacy chuckled.

"I do!"

"Then let's go."

"That's my girl."  
  
They headed downstairs.

*****

"Clinic," Hunter answered the phone.

"Jimmy, is that you?"

"It's..." Hunter hesitated in shock.

"Jimmy, it's mom...."

TBC 

  
  



End file.
